Never What We Planned
by XoXmeggzieXoX
Summary: Bella and Edward have been together since 8th grade, when they finally have sex just before Graduation Bella falls pregnant. But will she tell Edward about the baby or just get rid of it. Longer & better summary inside Warning: LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so be nice :)**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been together since 8th grade. So when their graduation comes they finally loose their virginity to eachother. Bella soon finds out she's pregnant but doesn't want to tell Edward and ruin his dreams of becoming a docter. What will she do? Will she tell Edward? Will they be one big happy family? Or will she bail on the love of her life and not keep the baby? Or even worse run away from everything?**

**_I do not own Twilight!_  
**

BPOV

"Bella, hurry up or we'll be late for the ball!" called my twin sister Alice. She and my best friend Rosalie just spent the past 3 hours poking and prodding at me to get me ready for the ball. And the worst part was they made me wear a dress! And heals! I can't even walk on a flat surface bare foot, let alone in heals.

"Just a minute" I yelled to them from the bathroom of my room at the school. We went to boarding school, where we have been for the past 6 years of our life. It was a huge school, very expencive too, and it wasn't easy to get into, I remember sitting about 10 test and going to about 4 interveiw with Alice before we were finally accepted.

Alice and I were homeschooled until we reached year 7, we didn't know why at the time, but our parents demanded we went to boarding school. We were, to be honest, very confused. We wern't trouble makers, and we thought our parents loved having us around, thats what they told us whenever we asked why we were homeschooled. The truth was, our parents were fighting, and didn't want us there, our father was having an affair and got the slut pregnant, we never spoke to him after we found out, nor have we met our half sister, Eliza. Mum kicked him out after we left for school.

We never regretted going to boarding school, it was here that we met the love of our lives, we all started off as friends, Me and Alice became friends with the Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie, and Jasper was best friends with the Cullen twins, Edward and Emmett. It was weird how, on the first day of year 7, all the twins in the grade came together and became best friends, but it was the best thing that happened to us. We all became couples.

First it was Emmett and Rose who, as a dare kissed in year 7, they became a couple that same night. Then as the school year was ending, Jasper asked Alice to the prom because he didn't have a date, nor did she, so they went and after that night were inseparable. That was the night I got feelings for the love of my life Edward. I was at the prom with this annoying boy, Mike Newton, I didn't know how to say 'no' to him when he asked so I just went. Edward went with one of the sluttiest girls in our school, Jessica Stanely. We were both desperate to get away from our dates so we found each other and snuck out of the hall and hid behind the toilet block. I got cold, and he offered me his jacket. He was putting it around my shoulders when his hand brushed my arm, I felt this bolt of what seemed like electricity flow through my arm and I was pretty sure he was to because he pulled his hand away immediately and we both blushed a bright red. I looked into his beautiful green eyes, and he looked back at mine with a looked like he had just seen the most amazing thing in the world. We were broken apart when Alice called our names. We pretty much avoided each other after that until half way through year 8 when Alice forced us to talk and tell each other how we really felt. Since then we have always been together. I knew right then and there, hiding behind the toilets in year 7 that he was the love of my life.

"Isabella Brandson, if you don't hurry up I will barge that door down and drag you!" My annoying sister yelled. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I was wearing a midnight blue dress, Edwards favourite colour on me, which hugged my curves perfectly. I walked outside to the bedroom where I saw my beautiful blonde best friend Rosalie texting on her phone. And my twin sister glaring at me. Alice and I were, once, identical. But she died her brown hair black during summer in 9th grade, we got sick of people being unable to tell us apart. I thought black really suited her and I talked her into cutting her hair shorter, which she did, and it was amazing on her, Her beautiful hair was cut in a pixie like style. I left mine the same, brown, long, and wavy.

"Ok, lets go" I sighed.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" my enthusiastic sister started jumping on the spot.

"Alice" Rose laughed, "You're going to ruin your hair!"

EPOV

I was waiting for my beautiful girlfriend at the local club, which our school booked out for our senior prom. With me was my twin brother, Emmett, and my best friend Jasper.

"Can you believe schools just about over" Emmett said as he punched me on the shoulder, it what was meant to be a playful manner.

"Owch, bro that hurt" I complained.

"Oh stop being a baby." Emmett laughed. Although I was older than Emmett -ok it was only by 5 minutes, but I still used it against him whenever I could- he was still much larger than me. He had huge muscles, and if you didn't know Emmett you would be frightened of him immediately, but anyone who was close to Emmett would know he isn't as scary as he seems, he was actually a big teddy bear. Emmett and I were not identical, or at least I don't think so. He is very tall and buff, with short, curly, dark brown hair. He also had dimples, which he always tried to hide, because they gave him a more softer look. I was shorter than him, not by much, not as buff, but I do still have the muscles from my many workout sessions at the gym with him, and I had wild bronze hair, which was longer than his, but not very long. A perfect length, which my Bella loved.

"So what's going to happen next year with you and Bella?" I heard Jasper ask. Bella and I were both going to Yale, which was amazing! I was studying medicine while Bella was studying Law.

"We actually are planning on buying an apartment close to campus, we've lived on school grounds for far too long now. And I er.." But I stopped there, I didn't know whether to mention it or not.

"What is it?!" Emmett asked. Excitement building in his voice.

"Don't worry" I muttered.

"Awh Edward please!" He gave me his puppy dog eyes. FOR 18 YEAR I COULD NEVER SAY 'NO TO THOSE DARN EYES!

"Ok.. well.. I.. er.. was.. uhmm.." I couldn't seem to make the words.

"Oh Edward just spit it out!" Emmett nearly yelled.

"Fine. I was uhm.. thinking of.. proposing." I whispered the last word and my face turned bright red. I looked up at my brother and best friend who were staring at me with shock.

"You serious? I mean, were just graduating high school. Don't you think it's a bit soon?" Jasper asked. I knew, when we were younger, we never planned to getting married until atleast 23, it was always our plan, the 3 of us planed to get married at around the same time.

"Well, I know I said I never wanted this, but I, er, I just feel like its right, I love Bella, with all that I am and I want to well, make it official I guess." I told them.

"Whoa!" Emmett sighed, he looked at Jasper and they seemed to be having a conversation.

"What is it?" I asked

"Jaz and I kinda, booked a hotel room for you and Bella." He admitted. I looked at him in shock.

"Well, we have both done it with our girls, and we thought it was time you and Bella did it." Jasper said shyly. I just nodded and Emmett handed me the key.

"If Bella gets mad at me for this, you guys have to tell her it was you and not me!" I demanded as I took the key and put it in my pocket. They just smiled and nodded. I knew they were right. Bella and I had been together for over 4 years, it really was time we actually showed our love to each other in more than just kissing and making out. And we have talked about it before; we both decided we wanted our first time to be special.

BPOV

The prom just seemed to drag on, we arrived 3 hours ago, and sure it was fun at first, but now I was finding it a bit boring. Alice and Rose and I were all dancing like crazy on the dance floor, and the two of them looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Come on Bella! Get into it!" Alice yelled at me over the music. I stopped dancing and yelled back,

"I think I'm going to go sit down with Edward" she nodded and I walked into the direction of the table the boys were sitting at. Edward smiled at me hugely as I walked towards him and leaned down to kiss him before sitting on his lap.

"Hey Beautiful" He said as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I smiled down at him, he looked nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Lets go for a walk" He said. I nodded and stood up as he took my hand and lead me out to the garden, my heart sped up, not knowing what to expect. Maybe he was breaking up with me? High school was over now, maybe he didn't want me anymore. We stopped outside, next to a fountain and he pulled me against him, his arms around my waist and my back to his chest. He rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"How would you... like to get away? I've got a hotel room." He whispered in my ear. My heart raced even faster, I always imagined losing my virginity to him on the night of our senior prom. I spun around in his arm and kissed him quickly before moving my lips from his lips and to his ear.

"I'd love that" I whispered back. He let out a big breath of relive and smiled my favourite crooked smile before taking my hand and leading me to his car.

Once we arrived at the hotel, which was amazing. We practically ran inside and into the elevator. Edward looked at his slot key to find out where we were and I looked at it with him.

"You got us a suit!" I practically screamed. He just shrugged and put the key in the slot of the elevator so it would take us to the suit. As we were going up I couldn't seem to manage to keep my arms of him, what started as a short kiss, led in to a make out session. I jumped up and wrapped my hands around his waist as he grabbed my ass.

"I love you Isabella Brandon." He said.

"I love you too Edward Cullen" I told him before I grabbed his hair and brought his lips to mine, my fingers tangling through his hair.

Once we got into the hotel room, we didn't even look around, we just went straight to the bed. I kicked off my heals as he kicked of his shoes and pulled off his socks, before he climbed on top of me on the bed. I slowly took off his Jacked and his tie as he undid the zipper of my dress. I got distracted as he moved his lips across my jaw and down my neck, where he bit hard, making me let out a loud moan.

"Edward" I gasped, "I need you"

"You've got me, all of me" He said before he place his lips on mine and licked my bottom lip, asking for access, which I happily granted.

Our tongues fought with each other as I undid his shirt and threw in with his tie and jacket in the corner of the room. He slowly pulled my dress off my shoulders. I lifted my hips so he could pull it completely off me and I quickly worked on the belt of his pants before I undid them and took them off and threw them in the pile. I was now laying beneath the love of my life, in only my bra and panties, and him in only his boxers.

"So.. darn.. beautiful." Edward moaned as he licked his way down to my breasts. I quickly spun us over so I was straddling him. I could feel his covered erection at my covered entrence and I moaned before pushing down on it, causing Edward to moan.

"Bella! Your so wet! I can feel it through your panties" Edward gasped before sliding his finger into them and rubbing my clit.

"Edward" I moaned. He smiled up and me before he plunged two of his fingers into my wet entrance.

"OH MY DEAR GOD!" I screamed. His fingers felt so good inside of me. He plugged in and out of me quickly before adding a third finger and getting faster, his fingers curving each time hitting my g-spot.

"Edward, I'm.." but I couldn't finish, I came all over his fingers. He smiled up at me before pulling his fingers from me and putting them into my mouth.

"You taste so good" He moaned before he reached up to finish undressing me. He reached around my back and undid my bra, which I quickly slid off my arms. He grabbed my breast in his beautiful hands and began kneading them before spinning us over so he was on top. He licked both my breasts before he looked up at me and slowly took my left nipple in my mouth. I moaned in pleasure as he sucked my left breast and kneaded my right.

Using my feet I pulled down his boxers while he used his free hands to pull down my panties which I kicked off quickly and he finished kicking his boxers off.

He pulled up from my breast and moved up so he was kissing me on the lips, our tongues tangling. I could feel his huge erections in between my burning legs, right above my entrance.

"Edward! Please" I gasped. He pulled back to look at me.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asked. I nodded.

"Positive" He leaned back down and kissed me as he thrusted into me. I gasped in pain. I could feel a tear running down my face. He froze where he was, inside of me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked, concern buried deep in his voice.

"Yes, just give me a second" I told him. He nodded. I knew it would hurt, Alice and Rose had told me, but I never expected it to hurt this much.

After about 30 seconds the pain went away and I started to move my hips, Edward understood right away and kissed me roughly as he thrusted in and out, matching the rhythm of my hips. Our groans got louder with every thrust. He felt so amazing in me, it was perfect!

"Argh! Bella! Baby! You're so tight!" He moaned as he thrusted in and out of me. I was so close, and I knew he was to, so I moved my hips faster and within about a minute we were both screaming as we orgasmed.

"Ahh! Bella I'm cumming!" He screamed and I screamed out in pleasure, before collapsing back on the bed. He pulled out of me and collapsed next to me.

"That... was... amazing" He whispered as he would his arms around my waste and turned me over so he was spooning me.

"That.. was.. so.. amazing" I whispered back, before I fell asleep in his arms, having just experienced the greatest thing in my life.

**Please review. :) Tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas for the story just tell me :) I'll try my best to fit them in :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :) Oh and please reveiw :)**

**_I do not own twilight, but I do own the new Harry Potter game on wii. _  
**

3 weeks later, summer vacation.

Bella and Alice- California

Jasper and Rosalie- New York

Edward and Emmett- Chicago

BPOV

"Bella, I was thinking maybe we could go see dad." Alice said as we were sitting outside by the pool, sunbaking.

"Are you serious?! Alice, you were the one who said you wanted nothing to do with him." I told her.

"I know.. but well, he did raise us for more than half our lives.."

"Badly at that" I cut her off. But she didn't stop

"..and well, we've gone through the whole of high school without seeing him, I mean he is still our father." She said.

"Ali, if he loved us at all we'd hear from him more often than the once a year Christmas card and $20 he sends us. I mean seriously, what father gives his two teenage daughters $20 for Christmas?" I asked her.

"Oh please Bells." She begged.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Why do you want to see that trader so badly anyway?" I asked.

"I'm curious, I was talking to Jacob Black, remember that kid that used to bug us heaps when we were younger, and well he said that he and his father Billy are still in contact with dad, and he lives in a small house in a small town called Forks and well I wanted to check it out. I mean he was always at work and stuff, he didn't give much money to mum when he left, why couldn't he do better?" she had a point.

"Fine." I groaned. "But where the hell is Forks?" I asked.

"I have no idea, your the one who aced history miss I got into an ivy league collage." She said.

"Hey, you got into ivy league too, miss Dartmouth" I mocked.

"Ok, ok, but your still the geography nerd."

"HEY! I AM NOT A NERD!" I yelled.

"Sorry, sorry. Let's just go to Forks, see dad, come back home. We can do it all in a couple of days, no biggy." She said.

"Mmm, ok, but I have a bad feeling about this." I told her.

"Stop being a baby" she said before her phone started ringing. "Oh its Jazzy" she told me and got up to walk into her room. I sighed and pulled out my phone, I had one unread message from Edward, weird I never heard my phone go off.

_Hey babe, missing you like crazy. Em's boring me to the bone with video games, wish you were here. Call me when you get the chance I need you to save me._

_Love you._

I smiled at the message before I pressed my speed dial one to call Edward. He answered after only two rings.

"Bella, thankyou!" he sighed into the phone. I laughed.

"Nawh, poor Eddy, being beaten by his little brother." I laughed.

"Hey, thats not very nice" He mock cried.

"Sorry handsome. So what have you been up to since we talked last?" I asked.

"Well lets see, video games, video games oh and did i mention video games? Emmett's killing me. I've never been so bored in my life." He sighed. "What about you? You're life has got to be much more interesting then mine." I laughed.

"Not really, just hanging with Alice, we shopped and bit, much to my dislike, and we were just sunbaking before she ran off inside to talk to Jasper." I sighed. "Oh and we kinda decided were gonna go visit our dad." I said casually.

"You serious? You're dad as in the same man you and Alice have always hated since the day I met you, that dad?" He asked.

I laughed, "Well yeh I don't have any other dads."

EPOV.

"Edward, come on! I can't leave the game on pause forever" Emmett yelled from the other room. I groaned.

"Sorry babe but I've gotta go." I told her.

"It's ok Edward. I love you."

"Love you too, bye" I said before I hung up. I groaned and walked back into the theatre room and picked up the xbox controller. Every holiday, this is what I do, play xbox with my brother. And I hated it. All I really wanted to do was go and see Bella.

"Em, can't we do something different. What happened to the little Emmett who would go outside and skate and trip me over while playing hockey?" I joked.

"Grr, Edward, that was when we were 8. Now there is better things to do! Like video games." I groaned.

"Emmett, I hate video games. All I really want to do is go and see Bella." I told him.

"Then why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Go and see Bella. I mean, mum and dad would let you, hell they'd even pay for it, they love Bella." He told me.

"They've only met her like 3 times" I told him.

"Ok, but those 3 times were enough. Sure they came done once a year for our presentation, but they got to see how wonderful Bella is with all those awards she would get. Presentations show alot." He told me.

"Hmm, I guess. Maybe I could go down and see her next week." I wondered aloud.

"Now you're talking. Maybe while your asking mum you should ask her to get me tickets to New York to see Rose." He told me. I laughed and threw a pillow from the couch at him.

"Do it yourself." I told him.

BPOV.. 2 Days later.

We had just landed in Forks, Washington, and for summer it was FREEZING! And to top that wet! I hate the rain.

"Eww how could dad have moved somewhere like this." Alice complained.

"I know, it's discusting. Lets just find a taxi and go to dads house." I said. We had gotten the address for dads house off the back of one of our old Christmas card envelops. And after a huge fight with mum we came Forks. We had booked a room at Port Angeles which isn't to far from Forks for the night and we would be heading home tomorrow. We didn't particularly want to stay, we just wanted to see what dad was like now, not spend time with him.

We got into the taxi and gave the driver his address and 30minutes later he pulled into an old shabby looking two story house.

"Whoa, dads got it bad" I said as Alice paid the taxi driver.

"I rekon, come on lets just go and knock." She said. We walked up the door and knocked. A blond skanky looking woman answered.

"Can I help you?" She asked, with an annoying voice.

"Uhm, yes, were looking for Charlie Swan." Alice said. Alice and I used to be Swans but we decided to take our mothers maiden name after the divorce.

"And you are?" She asked.

"I don't think we need to tell you that" Alice said, obviously angry at the woman who stole our father, and I couldn't blame her, I was too.

"Is he here or not?" She demanded. The blonde shook her head.

"He's at work." She said.

"Oh at the police station?" I asked. I remember mum mentioning once that he worked as a police officer, how disgusting. The lady nodded.

"Thanks" I said coldly then she slammed the door in our face.

"How could he have left mum for her?" I asked. Alice just shrugged and started walking.

"Are we seriously walking?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm not waiting for another taxi." She said. I sighed and followed her but before we got to the end of the driveway a police cruiser drove in.

"I hope you girls aren't causing trouble, I got a call from my daughter. My wife apparently wasn't happy that you two where here." The man in the car said. I froze where I was. That was our father in that car.

"Wait and see if he recognises us" I whispered to Alice, she nodded slowly. He hoped out the care and stared at us, taking us in. About 3 minutes later he finally spoke.

"Oh my god! What in God's name are you girls doing here?" He asked. He didn't seem happy to see us. That made me angry.

"WHAT SO WHERE NOT ALOUD TO COME AND SEE OUR OWN FATHER?!" I demanded. Thats when the front door flew open.

"Father!?" The woman asked.

"YES HE'S OUR FATHER!" I yelled at her.

"Charlie! Since when did you have any other children but Eliza, what are these girls going on about?" The woman asked.

"Tanya, dear.." but I cut him off.

"SO YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU'RE NEW SLUTTY WIFE ABOUT US!?" I yelled at him.

"Alice, please I can explain." He said. This made me even madder, he never used to confuse the two of us.

"IT'S ISA-FREAKING-BELLA! YOU IDIOT!" I yelled. I was so mad now. Then I suddenly started to feel light headed. Alice must have noticed my change cause she wrapped her arm around me.

"Bella!? Bella are you alright!?" I didn't answer, I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"Bella! Bella talk to me!" I heard her yell, I couldn't feel myself. I feel into Alice's arms.

Then there was black.

**Ok so I know this isn't really all that long. But I wanted to stop there. I will start working on the next chapter and will hopefully have it up tomorrow. But for now I'm off to see Harry Potter for the 2nd time. Go me :)**

**Please Review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been getting alot of author and story alerts but not as many reveiws. So please reveiw. Even if its just a one word reveiw saying something like "Great" or "Crap". It's still a reveiw :) I love to get your opinions.**

**I'd like to thank**

**Sherry80 who has reveiw both my chapters :)**

**Also I'd like to thank my other reveiwers.  
**

**Elizabethmom05  
kimicullen1721 and  
ronhermione80  
**

**And finally the rest of you. There are to many of you to mention. But thankyou all for reading the story and alerting it and me as an author, and those of you who favorited it and me as an author. You all rock. :)**

_**I do not own Twilight.  
**_

BellaPOV.

I could hear a beeping noise. What was it? I didn't know. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I seem to be in a hospital bed. I looked next to me and there was Alice asleep.

"Alice" I whispered. But she didn't wake. I reached out to poke her and saw the iv stuck in my hand. I groaned. I hated needles. I lightly poked her and she jumped awake.

"Bella! Oh god Bella you're ok, thank god!" She said.

"Alice, settle down I'm fine" I told her. She smiled at me.

"What happened?" I asked. That made her smile turn into a frown.

"Well, you were kinda yelling at dad when suddenly you went really pale, and still. And then you just fainted in my arms. Dad didn't even give a damn either. He just stood there like a moron til I yelled at him to take us to the hospital. He just drove there and left us. Some father he is." She complained.

"Why did we ever come here?" I groaned. Suddenly the door opened. It was dad.

"Argh, just go away." I complained.

"Bella, I'm sorry about the way I was earlier. Tanya, my wife, I never told her about you, she knew about your mother but not you. I was planning on telling her but, it never came up, and after you girls left for school, I never saw you so I thought it would be better." He tried to explain.

"Daddy, why are we here." I heard a small voice whisper. I looked at Alice.

"Must be Eliza." She whispered. I nodded.

"Sorry Liza, I just had to visit someone." He said in a soft tone, the same tone he used to use on Alice and me. She was small, obvisoly no older than 8 and had her mothers blonde hair. I honestly couldn't see any resemblance with dad in her at all.

"Can you just go. I don't want to see you. Go home to you're wife." I told him.

"My wife isn't home thats why I came here." He said.

"Oh and that's meant to make Bella feel better?!" Alice demanded.

"Alice drop it." I whispered then turned to dad again. "Please just leave" I said. He nodded and walked off.

"Argh, how long do I have to stay here for?" I asked Alice. She shrugged.

"They're running a few tests now, the results should be in soon. Depending on the results we'll know." She said.

"How long was I out for?" I wondered. She shrugged.

"A couple of hours. Maybe you should call Edward, I'll call mum." She said.

"Why'd you tell Edward?" I wondered.

"Well, I thought he had a right to know, he called you and when I couldn't let him talk to you I needed a reason." She shrugged, I nodded. I wasn't going to keep this from Edward, but I still didn't expect Alice to tell him. She handed me her phone and I dialled Edward. He answered almost instantly.

"Bella? Is that you?" He asked. I could hear the stress and worry in his voice.

"Yeh it's me, don't worry I'm fine." I told him. He let out a sigh of relieve.

"That god, I was so scared Bella." He told me. "Do you know what was wrong yet?" He asked.

"Erm, no. Alice said there're running a few tests as we speak but we haven't got any results in." I told him. I could hear noises in the background. It seemed like he was in a very busy place.

"Edward where are you?" I asked.

"Oh, well I wanted it to be a surprise. But I'm kinda coming to California to see you." He told me.

"Awh, Edward. You don't have to do that. I'm not even there now you know." I told him. I was really touched.

"Yeh I know. But you will be soon. And I'll be here waiting when you get back." He told me.

"I love you Edward, so much." I whispered. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. He really was a great man.

"I love you too Bells. Sorry, but I have to go their calling my flight. I'll see you soon." He said then hung up.

Not minutes later a doctor came into the room,

"Hello, I'm doctor Daniels, nice to see your awake Isabella. I have you're test results in." He said. I smiled up at him and Alice came running to my side and hung up her phone.

"Do you mind if you're sisters in here while I tell you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't mind." I said. He smiled at us and Alice grabbed my hand.

"Ok well, there isn't actually anything wrong with you." He said. There was silence.

"But?.." Alice asked.

"But, there is something you should probably know." He said. I was really starting to get worried.

"Isabella, you're pregnant" He said. Then everything went blank, for the second time today.

I woke up what felt like days later with Alice sitting next to me with her head in her hands.

"Ali.." I started. I honestly thought she was ashamed of me. Getting knocked up right outside of high school.

She looked up at me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Bella! You're gonna be a mum!" she said. Excitement filling her voice.

Ok.. that wasn't what I was expecting her to say.

"I can't wait until we find out the sex, we can go shopping. Oh please let me do the nursery..."

"Alice stop!" I said. How could she be thinking like this. I didn't even know if I wanted to keep the baby. This could mean no collage, no law school, and how will Edward take this? Would he be happy about it? I had no idea, we had talked about having kids once, after we had both graduated collage, not high school. Maybe I shouldn't keep the baby.

"Bella. What's wrong? You look deep in thought" Alice said, pulling me out of my thought.

"Alice. It's so much news to take. I mean I don't even know if I want to keep the baby. I'm not ready to be a mum. I really wanted to go to collage. And what about Edward? Knowing him, he'll probably refuse going to collage as well. If I keep it we can't both not go to collage. I don't think I can do it Ali. Maybe I'll just have an abort.."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD!" She yelled.

"Bella. Listen. You have been blessed with a little miracle." She said as she placed her hand on my lower stomach.

"There is no way I am going to let you get rid of this baby. If worse comes to worse and you and Edward decide you don't want it put it up for adoption. But there is no way in hell you are going to kill an innocent life." She told me. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. She was right how could I do this?

"You're right Ali." I whispered. "I don't even know how I can think like that. Of course I want this baby." I said. I suddenly felt very protective of the little person growing inside of me. I place my hand on my stomach over Alice's and whispered to the baby.

"I love you baby, I'm sorry." I told it. Alice's eyes lit up.

"You're going to be the best mum Bells" She told me as she hugged me tightly.

"Come on lets go home. The doctor's said you could leave when you woke. I already signed you out." She told me. I could feel a smile cross my face as I jumped out of bed and changed out of the hospital gown.

Once we arrived at the airport I got a message from Edward.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_I'm in California, waiting for you to come home. _

_Hope you're ok. _

_Tell me when your flight arrives and I'll come pick you and Alice up._

_Love you forever._

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. What if Edward didn't want to have a child. What if he leaves me.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Alice asked. I just shook my head.

"Bella, tell me"

"I can't tell Edward about this. I can't ruin his life like this. I don't think I'm going home." I sighed. Her eyes widened.

"You're kidding me right!? He's going to love this. It's Edward where talking about. He would love the idea of being a daddy." She told me. Part of me knew what she was saying was right. But another part of me just couldn't believe it.

"I don't know if I'll be able to tell him right away." I whispered.

"You don't need to tell him right away. But don't leave it too long. A couple of days at the most. But you HAVE to tell him." She demanded. I nodded and replied to Edwards text.

_Hey handsome._

_Sorry I couldn't be there to see you land. It is you're first time there in years after all._

_Alice and I are at Forks airport now. We'll be landing at 5pm. If you can't get there don't worry. We'll call Renee._

_I love you so much._

I texted.

"It'll all be fine Bella." Alice whispered. I slowly nodded as we got up and made our way through the gate onto the plane.

EPOV.

_Hey handsome._

_Sorry I couldn't be there to see you land. It is you're first time there in years after all._

_Alice and I are at Forks airport now. We'll be landing at 5pm. If you can't get there don't worry. We'll call Renee._

_I love you so much._

I closed my phone and lay back on the bed in my hotel room. I pulled the jewellery box out of my pocket and opened it to look at the simple, yet beautiful diamond ring I had bought Bella. I was hoping to take her to the beach this evening and proposing to her. I knew she lived in a beach front mansion, and I couldn't wait any longer. I'd have a long engagement if I had to. But I NEEDED to propose to her. And soon. When I heard she was in hospital. I felt horrible. What if something happened to her. How would I have survived. She was the only woman I ever wanted to be with. I imagine waking up with her every morning. I imagine her, with a swollen stomach holding our child. I imagine her sitting on a swing holding a little girl, me pushing the two of them. I want to start a family with Bella. But I knew that before we could do anything like that, we had to get through collage. So I was hoping to, while at collage, be able to at least get a step closer to that family by calling her my wife.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was 4:00. I jumped out of bed to go have a shower. I wanted to make myself presentable for my important night. I had spoken to Bella's mother yesterday, and she was so excited about my plans to propose. I just hopped Bella would be too.

When I had showered and dressed I grabbed my keys, wallet and the box containing the ring and rain out to the car. I drove the 30minute drive to the airport, in my rented car, and it felt like the longest drive of my life. Once I finally arrived it was only 5 minutes to 5:00. I looked at the giant notice bored to see what gate the flight from Forks would be, and was lucky enough that it wasn't that far away from the entrance. I didn't have to get lost trying to find her and Alice.

When I arrived at the gate I could see people coming off the flight. I stood on my toes trying to see Bella when my phone went off. It was a message from Bella.

_Where here._

_Just getting our bags from baggage. We shouldn't be to long._

_Love you xx._

BPOV.

Once we got our bags we started walking out of the gate. We had spoke about how I was going to tell Edward and I decided I would tonight, I would take him for a walk on the beach by our house.

Once we were out of the gate I saw Edward through the crowd and all doubts I had before had gone out the window. Alice just smiled at me and took my bags and I ran up to Edward and jumped into his arms and forcing my lips to his. He laughed againt my mouth and pulled away, still holding me.

"Ahh, Bella, I've missed you." He said before putting me down. Then Alice walked up and Edward took both our bags. What a gentleman.

"Hello Edward" Alice said, clearly happy that I was in a better mood.

"Hey Alice. Thanks for taking care of Bella" He said. Alice laughed.

"She's my sister, she was sick and she needed me. I'm always there for her when she needs me." She said. I smiled at her.

"So what do you have planned tonight?" Alice asked. Suddenly Edward looked nervous. But I had no idea why. I looked at Alice and she looked just as confused as me. She just shrugged and I looked back to Edward waiting for his answer.

"I.. uh. I donno. Maybe we could go for a walk on the beach or something. Nothing to much. You did just get out of hospital." Edward said. I laughed. Throughout my childhood I had been in hospital alot, I'm very clumsy. Since I started boarding school I had improved my clumsiness a lot. And by 9th grade I managed to limit my visits to the school hospital to only about 4 times a year.

"Perfect" I said. Just what I wanted to do. But then I got nervous again. I would be telling him about my pregnancy tonight.

The drive home was great. Me and Alice were screaming along to the radio while Edward just laughed at us.

"Were not that bad." Alice complained when he turned the radio station to one of his classical music CD'S which he knew I loved, but I was having to much fun to listen to classical. He laughed again.

"No, but, I felt like listening to this" he shrugged and I pouted, putting in my part of the complaining act.

"What so you don't like my voice?" I asked in a sad voice.

"Awh, Bella you know I love you're voice." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. I laughed.

"Sure you do." I said sarcastically before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, knowing it wouldn't be very smart to kiss him on the lips while he was driving.

When we arrived home I quickly ran upstairs to get cleaned up. I had a quick shower before I put on a comfy blue beach dress and white sandals. I brushed my hair but left it down to air dry and ran downstairs. Edward was sitting in the large lounge room with Alice watching the Simpsons. Looking even more nervous than before. I thought Alice might have told him, but then realised that she would never do that. I walked into the room and Edward looked up at me giving me my favourite, breathtaking, crooked smile. He stood up and took my had and led me out.

We walked in silence on the beach just enjoying the sun set for about 15minutes, most of it with me debating with myself on when to tell him, before he stopped us and stood in fount of me.

"Bella." He said. I just looked up at him and smiled.

"Bella.. I love you so much, and could never imagine being with anyone else ever." Where was he going with this?

"I hope to grow old with you, to raise a family with you and to be with you forever. No matter what." He slowly put his hand in his pocket and got down on one knee holding my hands. SHIT HE WAS PROPOSING!

"Oh my god." I whispered, a huge smile spread across my face and my heart was pounding so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest, he smiled up at me.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever, to be there for you whenever you need it. Would you please do me the honour of becoming my wife." He opened the jewellery box in his hand and revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

"Bella. Will you marry me?" He asked. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. Would he still want this after I told him I was going to have a baby? His baby.

I slowly nodded and he smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. He placed the ring on the 3rd finger of my left hand, stood up and crashed his lips to mine. Picking me up and spinning me. When he finally put me down, I had nearly completely forgotten about the news I had to tell him. He rested his forehead to mine and smiled at me, his arms stayed around my waist.

It's now or never I told myself.

"Edward" I whispered.

"mmh?"

"There's something I need to tell you." I told him. He pulled away to see me clearer. Keeping his arms in place around my waist.

"I uhmm.. I understand if you don't want to marry me after this." I told him. He opened his mouth to speak but I placed my finger on his lips to stop him.

"Please. Let me speak Edward." I whispered. He nodded slowly.

"I uhm well... At the uhm hospital today.." I couldn't seem to find the words.

"Bella what is it?" He asked worriedly. "Are you ok? Are you sick?" He asked.

"No.. No, it's nothing like that, I'm fine. It's just that... that.." I let out a deep breath.

"Edward. I'm pregnant..."

**Ok so I know that was a very VERY eventful chapter. But I thought it was all needed imformation. It may be going a little slower after this chapter. Just focusing on the relationship nothing serious, I'll try and throw in a few lemon's or something. **

**Please review. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't going to post this today, but the reveiws I got made me change my mind so thanks to..  
Flora73, CrystalHeartLiving, Christeenajane96, dreamngo4it9, Sherry80, VanessaGirl123 & kimicullen1721 who all reveiwed the last chapter.**

**Also sorry it's not a very long chapter. But I have had a long day. I just really wanted to get the next chapter up. :)**

**Remember to reveiw. :) **

**_I do not own Twilight._  
**

EPOV.

"Edward. I'm pregnant" I felt frozen in place. My thoughts were running wild. I could feel Bella's gaze on me, but I couldn't find my voice to talk to her. Was I happy about this? I don't know. Did I want the baby? I don't know. Was I going to stay with Bella? HELL YES.

"Edward? Edward please say something." She pleaded. I looked at her and took a deep breath.

"I.. uhmm... I think I need to think for a minute." I whispered. She nodded and pulled away from my grip around her waist. My arms flew to my side. I was still frozen.

BPOV.

He was going to leave me, I just knew it. I can't believe this! I slowly pulled away from his grip and his arms fell to his side. He looked frozen, his eyes stuck on me.

"I'll uhm... Give you a minute. I'll be at the house when you're ready." I told him. His eyes widened. Did he not want me to leave? Of course he did, I just told him something that completely screwed up his future. Maybe he didn't want to have to come back up to the house, maybe he never wanted to see me again. I started to walked away looking at the beautiful ring on my finger, hoping I wouldn't have to give it back. Giving it back would mean the end of me and Edward.

"Bella..." I heard him call after me. I turned back around to see him walking to me slowly. His arms opened. I ran to him and into his arms as fast as my legs would take me. He hugged me close to his chest and I just rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know this totally screws up everything..."

"Bella stop." He said. I closed my mouth and bit my lip.

"I'm not going to leave you." He whispered. I felt a huge smile grow on my face.

"Seeing you walk away from me just then. I couldn't take it. I don't want my life without you." He said.

"And what about the... uhmm baby?" I asked as I pulled back to look at him. He looked back at me, I could tell he was trying to think of something to say. I sighed.

"You don't want it do you?" I asked.

"What!? No! I mean yes! I want it Bella. But I.. I don't know how I feel right now. It's really a lot to take in... Wait... do you want it?" I asked.

"Yes I do. It's our baby, a product of our love. I mean. At first.. I didn't think I wanted it. I was all up for adoption. Or even that other option." I said. His eyes widened. But I continued.

"I know. I don't even know how I could think a thing like that. Alice had to knock some sense into me. And I realised. Sure it's not what we planned. And sure, we didn't want kids for other 5 or more years. But it's happening now. And it doesn't mean we can't be happy. It doesn't mean we can't always be together. We'll just have another bundle of joy added to our lives. And.. and honestly.. I think it'll be great." Once I finished a huge smile spread across his face and he kissed my lips lightly.

"You're right. This is great." He said before he knelt down so his face was in level with my stomach. He placed his hands on my stomach and kissed it.

"I love you baby." He said before looking up at me and smiling. Before he stood up and reached for my hand. We walked hand in hand down the beach.

"So.. daddy. What now?" I asked. He stopped walking. I looked at him.

"Edward?" I asked.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" He said. A huge smile spread across his face. I laughed.

"You scared me!" I told him. He laughed with me.

"Sorry. But still. A daddy. Me. It's just. Whoa." He said as we started walking.

"Ah don't worry we've still got 8 months to get used to it." I joked. He just smiled.

"I can't wait." He whispered. I laughed. We were closing the house now and I could see Alice waiting for us, sitting on our old swing set. Once she saw us she got up and ran to us.

"How'd it go?" She yelled. Jumping up and down. I held my left hand up, just to get her more excited, and showed her the beautiful ring on my finger.

"Where getting married!" I told her excitedly.

"OH! MY! GOD!" She screamed. Before my mum came rushing out.

"Did she say yes!?" She asked Edward, he just nodded. Renee started jumping up and down next to Alice before running over to me and hugging me.

"My baby's getting married!" She screamed. I laughed.

"Settle down mum" I told her. She stopped jumping around and smiled.

"I'm gonna go cook a feast!" She said before running back into the house.

"So when are you going to tell mum?" Alice asked us. Suddenly getting serious again. I never though about our parents. How would they take it? I had only met Edward's parents a few times. Would they hate me for this? I suddenly felt really worried.. and sick.

"I don't feel so well" I moaned and Edward led me to the seat we had outside while Alice handed me a bottle of water she must have brought out with her. When I finally felt better I looked over at Edward.

"What will your parents say about this?" I asked. He shrugged.

"My mother would love it. And my dad will probably be a bit concerned after a bit. I think after it hits him he'll be over the moon." He said simply. "What about your mum?" He asked I shrugged.

"I don't know. I think she'll be pretty excited. Maybe." I said.

"Of course she will!" Alice budded in. I laughed.

"Yeh maybe. But she was so excited about Ivy League, now I'm not going." I sighed.

"But Alice still is. She gets the best of both worlds. When I asked her for her permission to propose she was so excited. I remember her saying _Just think soon I'll even me a grandma_." Edward told me.

"Hmm. I guess we should tell her tonight." I sighed. Alice smiled encouragingly and Edward just nodded.

"So do you want a girl or a boy?" Alice asked. I laughed.

"Typical Alice." I told her between giggles.

"Well, I know I want a little girl. A little princess." Edward said.

"What no! We need a little boy." I moaned glaring at Edward. He just laughed.

"Well. What if you have both?" Alice jumped in. I just stared at her.

"T..T..Twins?" I stuttered. I knew it was a high possibility.

"Yeh well, you're both twins yourselves, and twins usually run through the family so..." she started to explain but I cut her off.

"Shh. Alice. I'm freaking out here."

"Bella. It's ok. Whether we have twins or not. It'll be ok. We'll get through it together." He told me. I nodded.

"You're right." I sighed.

"KIDS DINNER'S READY" we heard Renee call from inside.

"Let's go tell her." I whispered. Suddenly even more nervous then when I had to tell Edward.

"It'll be fine" Edward assured me as he led me inside.

**There it is :). I was going to make Edward totally freak and faint or something. But as I was writing I thought since we already had Bella faint twice in the story it would be better not to.**

**Also. I need you all to tell me if you want them to have twins or not? Tell me in a reveiw :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. But to make it up to you I added and tiny weeny bit of lemons :P**

**Thanks to; dreamngo4it9**, **kimicullen1721**,** Sherry80**, **Christeenejane96 & Courty051292** **who reveiwed on the last chapter. :)**

**_I do not own twilight._**

BPOV.

We were all sitting at the table enjoying our dinner silence when Renee spoke up.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married Bella! The doctor and the Lawyer together, your kids are going to be spoilt with all the money you're gonna earn that's for sure!" She gushed. I just nodded then I felt Alice kick me from under the table. I glared at her. I knew she wanted me to tell mum I just didn't know how.

"Uhm, er, mum I have something to uhm tell you." I stuttered.

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"Well uhm.. well.. Edward and I were.. uhmm.."

"YOU'RE GONNA BE A GRANDMA!" Alice cut me off. I glared at her again, this was my thing to tell her! Renee just stared at Alice.

"You're pregnant?" She asked her, followed by Edward, Alice and I all laughing our heads off before Alice pouted.

"No mum."She said.

"BELLA IS!" She finished. Renee's stared turned to me. Before she glared at Edward. I wonder what she thought of Jasper if it was Alice who was pregnant. Edward grabbed my hand under the table and I squeezed it reassuringly. My mother can be very intimidating when she's mad, Edward must be scared shitless.

"YOU KNOCKED UP MY BABY?!" My mum screamed, Edward flinched. "IS THAT WHY YOU WANTED TO MARRY HER? BECAUSE YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!?" She continued. Edward shook his head.

"N..no. I..I asked her before she told me" He stuttered. My mum automatically relaxed, thinking it all through.

"Mum." Alice whispered. "You should be happy. You always wanted to be a grandma." Renee nodded as a smile grew on her face.

"I'm going to be a grandmother" she gushed then jumped out of her chair over to me and Edward to hug us. Edward had a look of shock on his face. And I'm sure my face was mirroring his.

Once we finished dinner Edward and I went back down to the beach to discuss, well, everything. I sat between Edwards legs on the sand, my back resting on his chest and his hands on my stomach.

"I can't believe were going to be parents" I sighed, my right hand was resting on my stomach with Edward's and why left was infrount of me as I was admiring the ring on my finger.

"Do you want to get married before the baby? Or after?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "What do you want?"

"I think it would be good for the baby to be born into a proper family, but it might be too much for us, a pregnancy and a wedding." He told me. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I know Alice is going to want to plan the wedding, hell she's been planning both our weddings since we were 7. I guess we'll talk to her. If she can do it soon enough then we'll have it before the baby. But I want it within the next few months, I don't want to be huge on my wedding day."I told him.

"You'd still be the most beautiful woman in the world." Edward whispered. I smiled up at him.

"When are we going to tell your parents?" I asked.

"I.. I don't know. Maybe we should go tell Rose and Jaz, and Em before we tell them. Maybe all 6 of us can go to Chicago. My parents won't mind. Hell our house is big enough." He said. I nodded.

"That's a good idea, before collage and everything. We should be able to have fun." I agreed. I looked up to see Edward frowning. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What are we going to do about collage. I mean, with a baby coming and everything..."

"Well, of course I'm not going anymore. But there is no way you're giving it up." I cut him off.

"I don't feel right. I'll be leaving you to take care of a baby every day. And you're future will be ruined." He complained.

"It'll be fine. I'll take a few online courses. I don't need to be a lawyer. You know I've always wanted to be a writer just as much. I'll take a few English courses online, then when you're further in you're schooling I'll go finish collage on the days you have off." I shrugged. "I don't was us both blowing our future, and it's a whole lot easier for you to go to college now then me. And it'll always be good to have a doctor in the house, save us money when the kids are sick" I joked. He just nodded.

"Well, how about, we go to Chicago for a few weeks, pack up all your stuff and ship it off to our apartment in Connecticut, then we can come here and do the same with mine. Be there within the next few weeks. Then when we get there, we'll find a great doctor and have our first ultrasound. We'll probably be about 8 or so weeks along if where about 5 now." I suggested. He nodded.

"But don't you need to have a few tests and stuff first?" He asked.

"They did all that when I was in the hospital. They said that I can wait a few weeks before going to the doctor again." I said simply.

"Ok." He said. Then my phone went off.

"Alice." I sighed.

_Where are you? Mum wants you home._

"We should go home. Do you want to stay with us? Cancel your reservations at the hotel?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Would you're mum mind?" He asked. I laughed.

"Where engaged, I'm already pregnant, what else could she prevent?" I asked. He laughed with me before pulling us both up and taking my hand. When we got to the house he kissed me goodbye before going to the hotel.

"Soo.." Alice said when I sat on the couch next to her. I laughed. She wanted something, I knew it.

"What do you want Ali?" I asked and she jumped up on her knee's beside me.

"Oh nothing. But can I do your wedding? Please please please." She begged.

"Well me and Edward talked about it and.... of course you can Alice" I told her.

"YAY YAY YAY YAY" She screamed wrapping her arms around me.

"Do you want it before or after the baby? Ohh I could get you a beautiful maternity gown."

"Whoa, whoa, Alice slow down." I laughed. "We want it before. BUT if it can't get done before I blow up to much we'll do it after." I told her. She smiled

"We've still got 5 weeks of vacation. Why don't we do it in the last week?" She asked.

"Thats very soon Alice. Can you do that?" I asked. She smiled.

"YES!" She screamed. I laughed.

"Well, were planning on movie in a few weeks, where also hoping to get our ultrasound when we get there. So how about, we move in 2 weeks, get our appointment then come back here and have it on the beach?" I asked. She nodded quickly.

"A beach wedding perfect!" She screeched as I heard Edward's car pull up in the driveway. I quickly ran outside and pulled him into the lounge room with Alice and told him our plans.

"Perfect" He said.

"I only want a small wedding, just our families." I told Alice.

"Do you want dad to come?" She asked.

"Fuck no." I said simply. She just nodded.

"Thank god. He won't be coming to mine either when I get married." She told me. I just laughed.

"I hope you don't mind Ali, but since you're my sister I was thinking of asking Rose to be my maid of honour." I said, a little worried by her reaction she just smiled.

"Of course I don't mind, it only makes sense." She smiled. "Who's your best man going to be Edward?" She asked.

"Well, probably Jaz since Em's my brother." He told us. Alice just smiled.

"The brother and sister the maid of honour and best man. Weird. But I like it" She laughed.

"Oh and Alice. We're hoping we can get everyone to Chicago, we have to tell Edward's parents about the marrage, although they knew he was proposing and of course the baby. You think you can ask Jaz if he and Rose can go? Hopefully in the next few days?" I asked.

"Of course, when will we be going?" She asked.

"I called the travel agent."Edward told us. "Got us tickets for tomorrow evening. I hope you don't mind, they were a good price and the best I could get before next week." He said.

"It's fine Edward, you're all packed and it won't take long for me and Ali to pack." I told him then turned to Alice.

"Do you think you can talk to Jaz now? We want to tell everyone before we tell Edward's parents so we want them there soon." I told her. She nodded and ran up to her room, to call him. I sighed.

"That was an eventful hour. Alice is so hypo are you sure you two shared a womb?" He asked. I laughed.

"I used to ask myself the same question" I told him. I stood up and turned off the tv before turning on the radio to a classical station then walked over to Edward and straddled his lap.

"You know Edward." I whispered coming close to his ear.

"We had a great day, with getting engaged and the baby news and everything. I was thinking maybe we should... celebrate." I continued then nibbled on his ear. He moaned softly and I could feel his hardness growing against my thigh.

"Do you really want to do this with your mum and sister just upstairs?" He asked. I shook my head before hopping off him and pulling him outside.

"We have a small building by the beach. Me and Ali would do school there when we where homeschooled. Mum hasn't used it since we left for high school, she cleans it our every spring, so it should be clean. Wouldn't you like to put my old school desk to some use?"I asked seductively. He smiled at me and I laughed.

"Going for a walk." I yelled up to mum before I grabbed Edward hand and my set of house keys which had our 'classroom' key on it and ran out of the house. I unlocked the classroom door and switched on the light. I led Edward to 'classroom' stripping as I walked. Once we got there I went and sat on my old desk, in only my bra and panties. Edward stood at the door and I laughed.

"Come here" I told him. He walked over to me and I grabbed his shirt.

"You've got way to much on." I whispered as I started unbuttoning his shirt.

Once he was only in his boxes I jumped off the desk and pushed him on.

"Hmm, Mr Cullen. You're so hot" I told him as I ran my fingers down his chest and to his boxers. He stood up and took them off, before sitting back on the table, I laughed.

"A little impatient are we?" I joked. He just smiled at me and I got on my knees in front of him and grabbed his cock in my hand. Using my thumb I wiped off his pre cum before bringing my covered thumb to my mouth.

"Hmm, Edward you taste so good" I moaned. I could see more of his pre cum seeping out and I started strocking his cock upwards.

"Argh, God Bella" He moaned. I smiled up at him through my lashes and I licked the top of his cock.

"Mmm" I moaned. I kissed the tip of his cock and dropped my head to the base before licking up his shaft slowly. When I reached the underside of his cock, I circled my tongue around it and saw him grip the edges of the table below me. I smiled as he bucked his hips into my mouth.

"You're mouth is so fucking beautiful around my cock Bella" he moaned. By this stage my panties were soaking and I desperately needed a release. I wrapped my lips around his cock and took him in inch by inch, his moaning matching the movement of my head. He moved one of his hands to my hair as I flicked my tongue along his shaft while I continued to suck him.

"Fuck.." He moaned, gripping my hair tighter. I pulled away from him brefily to look at him.

"Do you like that Edward? Do you like fucking my mouth?" I asked.

"Fuck, Yes Bella. I fucking love it." He said before pushing my head back to his cock. I took him back into my mouth and sucked him furiously, my right hand playing with his balls as his bucked his hips into me. I could feel him twitch in my mouth, I knew he was close so I used my teeth and grazed his cock lightly before he spilled his sweet seeds into my mouth. I swallowed it all up greedily before standing up and pulling my panties and bra off. His eyes widened and he smiled as I straddled his lap again, his cock only inches from my entrance. He smiled at me before grabbing my breasts in his hands and massaging them. I moaned in pleasure.

"God Edward!..." I moaned. He smiled at me and let go of one of my breasts before leaning forward and taking my nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

"Arg!.. Edward!.. I need you in me!..." I moaned. He pulled away and looked at me.

"What about the baby?" He asked.

"It'll be fine." I assured him.

"How do you know?" He was truly concerned.

"I just know Edward." I sighed. He shook his head.

"I don't want to risk it." He told me.

"Argh, fine." I groaned as I got off him and put my clothes back on. He followed me and put his on.

"Bella." He said. I ignored him. He left me so sexually frustrated. And it was annoying.

"Bella" He said again. I sighed.

"Yes Edward?" I asked.

"Are you mad at me?" I shook my head.

"Annoyed maybe. But I still love you." I told him and walked over to him to give him a peck on this kiss.

"Lets get back to the house, I need to pack for tomorrow." I said. He nodded and grabbed my hand, I locked up and we walked back to the house.

"Jaz and Rose will be there tomorrow night as well." Alice said as we walked in the door.

"That's good. We'll meet up at the air port and Em can pick us up. We'll tell them on the way home then we'll tell my parents at dinner. I go call Em now." Edward said. Then he kissed me softly and ran up to my room to call Emmett.

"So did you to just go fuck in the classroom?" Laughed Alice.

"Nearly" I sighed. Before collapsing on the couch.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well he just was concerned about harming the baby. I told him it would be fine but he didn't want to risk it. Remind me to get a book that will tell him it's fine." I complained. Alice laughed.

"My poor Bella, all sexually frustrated" She joked.

"Dam right I am" I moaned causing her to laugh again.

"I can run to the shop and get you a vibrator if you want." She joked. I just laughed and slapped her arm.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I told her before heading upstairs and to my room. Edward was still on the phone to Emmett. I smiled at him and grabbed my stuff and went for a quick shower.

When I walked back into my room Edward was laying on my bed reading a book in nothing but his long pyjama pants. He looked so hot, I could feel the puddle between my legs. He saw me and smiled at me putting his book down and pulling the covers down getting in and opening his arms for me. I smiled and hoped into the bed snuggling up to him, my back to his chest. His arms wrapped around me tightly and he kissed my head softly.

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too Edward. I can't wait to become you're wife." I whispered back before falling asleep in the warmth of his arms.

**Don't forget to reveiw. The more reveiws, the sooner the next chapter will be up.**

**And remember. Twins or not? Boy or girl? Tell me what you think. If you want to know what I feel they should have feel free to mail me. It might just be what I end up making them have. Really depends on what you all say. If I don't get enough reveiws of you're opinions, I'll do what I'm thinking. **

**Please reveiw :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I know this chapter's short but I nearly didn't put it up but I decided since its been a few days since I posted I would. So yeah sorry its short.**

**And sorry I havent posted in a few days, Thursday I just wasn't in a writing mood, yesterday I had to take my sister to town for her birthday, me and my other sister got her a harbour bridge climb and I had to hand around town all day while she was up there, and well the main reason this is short today is because I was sick when I woke up then I had netball, and I couldn't not go because I play one of the main positions and our team is to desperate atm to replace me with someone whos better at another position, so when I got home I felt like hell. So yeah. Sorry. :( I will hopefully get more up tomorrow. But I'm not sure because it's my sister's 18th so we'll see. Otherwise sometime during the week, but i'm not sure when because I have to get back to school next week as my holidays are over :( 2 weeks isnt enough. **

**Thanks to everyone who reveiwed the last chapter;dreamngo4it9, TwwtyNique15 , Sherry80, F21496 & DennyRose. **

**_I do not own Twilight._  
**

The trip to Chicago was hell. I felt sick the whole time and with Alice jumping up and down in excitement didn't help one bit. We were now at the airport McDonalds waiting for Jasper and Rose to arrive, Emmett was stuffing his face, which wasn't the best site. Just imagine someone mixing just about everything from Maccas in one bite, chewing loudly with his mouth open. This wasn't usual for Emmett, but according to him he hasn't eaten all day, he usually doesn't go 5 minutes without food. He let out a huge burp and that sent me over the edge, I jumped up from my seat and bolted to the bathroom.

"Bella" I heard Alice scream behind me, obviously following. I went into an empty stall and threw up my recently eaten dinner. When I was done I walked out of the stall to Alice standing there.

"You ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeh." I sighed before walking over to the sink to wash my mouth out.

"Remind me to take a toothbrush with me everywhere I go." I told her. She laughed.

"It's going to be a rough couple of months" She agreed. We headed back to our table and the second Edward saw me he ran straight to me.

"Are you ok, love?" I nodded.

"Yeh. Has he finished eating yet?" I asked, motioning over to Emmett. Edward nodded.

"Yep, and I threw out all scraps of food." I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I sighed. He leaned down to kiss me but I turned my head.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I just threw up. I'm in no mood for kissing until I get to brush my teeth" I told him before heading to our table and grabbing my suitcase. I lay it across the table and pulled out my toiletry bag which was sitting at the top. I found my tooth brush and some toothpaste, grabbed Alice's hand and headed to the bathroom.

"I can't believe in 8 short months I'm going to be an Auntie" She sighed; I could hear the excitement in her voice. I laughed.

"Well, I'm going to be a mum. I don't think there's any way I'm ready for this." I told her. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Trust me." She assured me. I just nodded then walked into the sink in the toilet to brush my teeth. When I was done I looked at my phone and noticed that Jas and Rose's plane would be landing in 5 minutes.

"5 minutes" I said simply. Alice started jumping up and down as we walked over to Edward and Emmett. I put my toothbrush and toothpaste in my handbag for easy access and picked up my suit case.

"We should get going to meet the others." I told them. They just nodded and grabbed their stuff Edward reached over to take my suitcase. I smiled at him and lead over to kiss him.

"Ahh, minty fresh" He joked. I lightly hit his shoulder and we walked over to the gate which the others would be arriving.

"Sorry Bells, I didn't think my eating was all that disgusting" Emmett laughed. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Don't worry Em, it wasn't you" I assured him. He looked at me worried.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Never been better." I told him. And it was true. I actually was loving being pregnant.

Once we got to the arrival gate Edward sat down on a chair and pulled me on his lap wrapping his arms around my waist. He was about to place his hands on my stomach before I quickly caught them, that would give us away. I entwined my fingers with his and he placed his head on my shoulder.

"Thanks" He whispered. "I nearly forgot." He admitted. I laughed quietly and turned my head to kiss him being broken away by Alice's scream.

"JASPER" She yelled running up to him and jumping his arms, Em running after her to hug Rose and take her bags. I sighed and leaned back into Edward chest just enjoying the moment. I knew we had to tell them soon before Alice opened her big mouth.

Once we were all in Emmett's car, me on Edward's lap because there wasn't enough seats Alice decided to speak up, as much as she could without breaking her promise of letting us tell.

"Edward and Bella have big news!" Alice practically screamed.

"Jees Ali," Rose sighed "You don't need to scream, were all in this small space, we can hear you." We all laughed while Alice pouted.

"If you don't tell them I will." Alice threatened. I sighed.

"Ok, well there's actually two things..." I started and Alice groaned.

". Well first.. we're getting married." I stated happily. This time it was Rose's time to scream. Turning in her spot in the front passenger seat to face me. I knew what she wanted immediately and held out my hand to her showing her the ring. The others congratulated us quickly over Rose's screams

"It's beautiful" she gushed. I laughed and nodded.

"Sure is" I agreed. I probably had the biggest smile on my face right now. Bigger than ever before, I'm sure. I was going to ask Rose there and then to be my maid of honour before I got reminded of my other news.

"What's the other news?" Jasper asked. Alice's smile grew and I became really nervous.

"Ah.. maybe we should pull over?" I asked.

"Why?" Emmett asked. I looked at Edward.

"I agree with Bella. I don't know how you're going to take this Em, but I don't want an accident." Said Edward.

"Fine. But hurry up. I'm hungry and I want to get home for dinner." Emmett groaned.

"Ew. How can you possible want to eat anything more. That was disgusting earlier." I complained as Emmett pulled over to the side of the road.

"What was?" Rose asked.

"Emmett made Bella throw up with his disgusting eating habits" Alice laughed.

"Emmett.." Rose started but Edward cut her off.

"Do you want to hear the news or not?" He asked.

"Oh sorry." Rose apoligised.

"Ok, well Bella do you want to tell them?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well. Edward and I are uhm." I was nervous for their reactions. Not as nervous as my mum, or even as nervous as I'll be in a few hours when we tell Edwards parents. But still nervous.

"Just spit it out Bella before I break my promise and tell them myself." Alice groaned.

"." I sighed. "Well. Edward and I. Uhm. I'm pregnant." I told them. They all froze, except Alice who was still jumping in her seat. Emmett was the first to speak again.

"With a baby?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No Emmett, with a donkey. Of course with a baby you idiot." I shook my head in disappointment.

"I hope my child isn't as dumb as you." Edward laughed.

"Hey. I'm not that dumb." Emmett frowned. I looked at Rose. She was my best friend. I was worried about her reaction. I was even thinking of, when the baby was born, after discussing with Edward of course, making her the godmother. But if she didn't want that, if she wasn't happy about the baby, I didn't know what I would do.

"Rose?" I asked. She turned to look at me. And a smile grew on her face.

"This is great!" She screeched. Jasper looked at her confused.

"It is?" He asked. Emmett saw me as a sister, and he was actually as protective of me as Edward was. Usually Emmett was, but I think this was to much of a shock for him, I don't think it hit him yet.

"Of course it is Jas!" Alice cut in. I laughed.

"Are you ok with this Jas?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess, it's a bit of a shock, but are you to happy?" He asked. I looked at Edward and we both nodded, huge smiles spread across our faces. Edward hands, which were wrapped around my waste holding me on his lap moved to rest on my stomach and I looked back to smile at him before placing my hands over his.

"You're keeping it right?!"Rose asked. Obviously wanting us to. She loved children, and I was glad that she was actually happy about us having a baby. I honestly thought she would get upset, she was so excited for us to go to college and all that. And I think she wanted to be the first of us to have a baby.

"Of course!" I screeched.

"It's our little miracle; we wouldn't give it up for the world." Edward added. I smiled and nodded.

"The little thing already has us wrapped around its fingers... if it even has fingers yet." I told them. They all laughed.

"Well then I'm happy for you. Congratulations." Jasper said. We smiled at him, I was about to thank him when Emmett's booming voice cut me off.

"Yeah! I'm proud of you. You much really have it in you Eddie. Making babies the first time." Emmett joked. Only to get a hit on the back of the head from Rosalie.

"Ow, Rosie." He complained.

"Stupid boy." Rose muttered. "Well I'm really happy for you guys. I can't wait to play with the baby" She smiled. And I nodded.

"Me either. It's going to be great." I said. I was getting more and more excited by the moment.

"Come on let's get home" Emmett said. I looked at Edward nervously.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure they'll take it great." He told me. I frowned but nodded.

"Lets go." I muttered. And Emmett pulled out and started driving again. I was really hoping we would get stuck in traffic for I don't know, 9 months? I had no idea how they would take this.

**Please, Please, Please reveiw. Even if its just a :) or a :(. **

**Oh and so far only about 4 people have told me their choice of twins or not. So come on don't be shy :) I'd like to know what you think :) Oh and remember boys or girls? :)**

**Oh and a question for everyone. What did you think of the two New Moon clips from comic con? I honestly nearly had a heart attack when Taylor took his shirt off. Same with Rob. But I have had this huge crush on Taylor since I saw him in Sharkboy and in Cheaper by the Dozen so I was much more excited when he took his off. My heart nearly jumpped out of my chest :O**

**Where they like how you imagined them in the book? The motorbike one wasnt for me. But the Italy one was pretty close :)**

**Oh and yeh. I have been meaning to say that I have twitter. Under the same name as this account. I will start updating about this story. If you reply to me and tell me your following from fanfic I might even give you some spoilers :). I also have a youtube account under this name. I think it only has two videos but, just a few personal things that my friends wanted to see lol and I have a more public youtube under the name of yourSooRadiC00L so please subscribe to them :). I'm hoping to put more videos up on both of them soon**. **:)**

**Also I am currently updating my fanfic account as it is very boring with like 3 words on it haha. So I will probably have it updating in a few hours so yeh check that out soon :)  
**

**Yeh I think that's all I have to say lol. So please review and I will update soon.**

**xoxo  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I started it weeks ago but I was using a trial of microsoft word because it's a new computer and it ran out. I wasn't bothered to get the actual thing until yesterday when I needed it for school work.**

**Thanks to everyone who reveiwed the last chapter. You all rock :)**

EPOV

We arrived back home and I froze.

"Come on Eddie!" Emmett moaned. I squeezed Bella's hand in mine.

"I...I don't know how where going to do this" I whispered, knowing they could all here.

"Just spit it out. You know they won't take it too bad. It's mum and dad where talking about. The ones who sent you a box of condoms when you told them about you and Bella all those years ago." Emmett laughed. I shook my head.

"This is different." I sighed.

"Come on. At least come inside. You don't have to tell them until dinner." Rose moaned. I nodded and hopped out of the car pulling Bella with me.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"It's ok baby. We'll just go inside. Act normal, then well, spit it out. But, I'm sure the second you go in my mum will be making wedding plans. She knew I was going to propose." As if right on time Esme came running out.

"Edward! Bella!" She screamed. I wrapped my arm tighter around Bella's waist, protecting her from my mother. She pulled us both into a hug and Bella laughed.

"Hey Esme." She laughed. Esme smiled.

"So kids... any news?"She asked. I laughed.

"She said yes mum." I sighed. She screamed and pulled us in for another hug.

"Mum, mum. Settle down. There are more visitors you have to say hi to." I laughed pointed to the others.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed. I laughed and shook my head before leading Bella inside.

"Wow, she's overly excited. Reminds me of Alice." Bella joked.

"Oh no babe, Alice is much more hyper." I assured her with a laugh. I lead her up to my room and she walked straight over to the bed collapsing.

"I'm so tired." She groaned. I smiled at her.

"Why don't you have a nap. I'll go get our bags." I whispered. She nodded and I walked over to her and pulled her shoes off before crawling on the bed and kissing her then her stomach.

"I love you." I said as I got off the bed.

"I love you too." She whispered before closing her eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

BPOV.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I heard Alice. The bed was bouncing, obviously her jumping.

"Ali, leave me alone." I moaned.

"Not likely Bella. Dinner's almost ready and you, Rose and I are going to help Esme dish out" She said excidely.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked curiosly. She hated choars.

"Well, you're gonna tell them at dinner. I can't wait for their reaction" My stomach dropped. I totally forgot about telling them.

"Awh man." I groaned.

"Oh come on. It wont be to bad. I think they'll love it." She said excitedly.

"You don't even know them" I complained. She shrugged.

"So? I'm always right. Remember? You're the one who says I can tell the future." She joked.

"I don't care if you really can. I still wouldn't believe it." I growled. She looked at me wide eyed. I never got angry at her.

"Sorry" I whispered. "Must be hormones. Come on lets go help Esme" I sighed.

When dinner was dished up and we were all sitting at the table I felt so nervous I wanted to puke.

"Bella and Edward have news!" Alice yelled. I shot her a glare as she threw her hands over her mouth. How in the world was I related to her?

"Really? What is it?" Esme asked as she sat down at the table. I sighed.

"Well, uh," I looked up at Edward and he nodded at me to continue.

"I'm er, we're pregnant" I said. Holding my breath waiting for their reaction. They both sat there frozen. I looked around at the others, everyone's eyes were focused on Carlisle and Esme.

"Uh, mum? Dad?" Edward sounded truly worried.

"Your, your.. Pregnant?" Esme asked. I nodded and grabbed Edward's hand tighter.

"Wow." Carlisle said. I was confused where they happy? Mad? Upset? I really couldn't tell, I looked to Edward and he shrugged. I looked at Alice who was sitting on the other side of me and she had a huge smile plastered on their face.

"They're not going to get mad" She whispered. I shot her a questioning look.

"Bells, I just know this, talk to them" She whispered again. I sighed.

"Umm..." I started.

"How far along?" Carlisle asked.

"Around a month" Edward answered. "Uh, graduation night." I blushed; I didn't like talking about my private life.

"Did you use protection?" I looked at Edward. At the time we had totally forgotten about protection, but I was on the pill, mum forced Alice and I to go onto it when we left for boarding school. Edward shook his head. I looked back at Carlisle who was shaking his head in disapproval.

"Edward, I thought I taught you better." He sighed.

"We never thought of it at the time, and Bella was on the pill" He defended us. Esme just shook her head.

"I guess there's no going back now." She sighed. "What are you planning to do with the baby? I'm sure abortions out of the question?" She asked.

"Where keeping it." Edward told them. Esme's face lit up.

"Really? That's great!" She practically yelled.

"What about collage?" Carlisle asked.

"We'll we decided Edward can go to college and get his medical degree and I'll do a few online classes studying journalism." I told them.

"And what about money?" he asked.

"I talked to my aunt who runs a local newspaper in Connecticut and she said I could write a few articles' from home every week, the pay is good." I said. I was so pleased I had thought this out before telling them.

"I guess that's ok then. But if you need anything, I want you to come to us immediately" he told us sternly. Edward and I just nodded, happy that he was approving now.

"Wow, you're really making us grandparents so young?" Esme asked. We smiled as she got up and gave us both a hug.

"I told you so." Alice whispered to me. I just shook my head and laughed.

"My little fortune teller." I sighed.

"So when are you two getting married?" Carlisle asked.

"5 weeks." Alice budded in. I shook my head.

"Gee's Alice, I really need to teach you how to keep your mouth closed" I joked.

"You're getting married right before collage?" Esme asked. Edward and I nodded.

"We want to bring the baby into a proper family, and with collage and everything it could be years before we get married." Edward told them. They just nodded understandingly.

The rest of our dinner was filled with talk about the baby and wedding. It was great, I had never been so happy, to know that our families approved on all this was absolutely amazing.

3 weeks later.

EPOV.

Bella and I had moved into our apartment last week and it already felt more like home then anywhere else. It was close to uni and to Bella's aunts newspaper office. Which was great because, even though Bella was working at home, she was still able to go to the office when needed.

I was laying in bed with Bella in my arms, I woke up bright and early in excitement, today we were having our ultrasound, we would finally get to see our baby. Alice, had demanded to be with us for the big day, and she was also helping Bella with wedding plans since it was in only two weeks, so she was currently asleep in our spare room. I looked over at the clock, it was 7:00, the time Bella usually woke up bolting the bathroom. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and layed back on my pillow waiting for her to wake up. As if right on queue I felt her arm move up my chest.

"Good morning, love" I said.

"Mmm, morning" She whispered. I moved my hand up from around her waist to play with her hair.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked. That must have done something to remind her body of morning sickness because right after I said that she bolted from the bed to our bathroom. I ran after her holding her hair back and rubbing her back. When she was finally done she got up and grabbed her toothbrush.

"You ok?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded.

"I'm great" She assured me then began brushing her teeth. When she was done she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss her. The kiss was deep and long and when we finally pulled away from each other we were both out of breath.

"I'll.. go wake Ali" She whispered. I laughed,

"Don't make it a pleasant wake up call." I joked.

"Oh, I don't plan on it." She said in a serious tone, before walking to the kitchen and grabbing a cup, putting a few ice cubed in it and filling it with cold water.

"She did this to me when we were 10, I woke up and nearly killed her, mum ran in the room to see me on her back and a baseball bat in my hand. To say we were in trouble was an understatement." She told me. I laughed.

"Lucky we don't have any baseball bats in her room" I told her. Bella laughed at walked off towards Alice's room and I started cooking breakfast.

BPOV.

I snuck into Alice's room with a glass of ice cold water. She was laying there looking so peaceful, but it didn't stop me. I walked up the her bed and leaned over her.

"Alice" I whispered. She didn't budge. Perfect. I started tipping the glass, poring freezing cold water all over her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled. I burst out laughing, clutching my sides.

"BELLA!" I didn't stop laughing until I saw the glare she was giving me.

"Haha, that was hilarious Ali" I said after I had caught my breath.

"Argh, if you weren't pregnant right now.." she muttered. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her.

"It's freezing." She complained. I sighed and walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and took it to her. Sitting next to her on the bed.

"That was mean Bella." She pouted.

"I couldn't resist Alice." I told her. She shook her head at me.

"Where not 10 anymore." She sighed.

"You're lucky mum caught me that time, I was so close to hitting you over the head with that baseball bat." I laughed.

"Why did we even have a baseball bat in our room? Neither of us even played?" She asked.

"I have no idea." I told her. I sat there trying to remember why the hell we had a baseball bat. Then it came to me.

"You liked that boy who lived across the street. Remember? And he played baseball so you made mum go out and buy you one and we spent 3 hours playing waiting for him to come out and notice you." I told her.

"Oh yeh, he was like my first crush. Wasn't he like 14?" She asked. I shrugged.

"No idea, I think so." I laughed.

"God I was stupid, what 14 year old would like a 10 year old." She sighed. I laughed at her before hopping up and walking out the room.

"Let's go have breakfast. Edward's cooking" I told her. Edward was a great cook so it didn't take her long at all to hop off the bed and follow after me.

"So you excited about the ultrasound?" She asked me as we walked to the kitchen. I nodded.

"More then you could imagine." I told her. She smiled at me.

"I say you're having twins." She told me. I didn't know what to think of that. Would I be able to manage twins?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone who reveiwed the last chapter.**

**I would have posted more soon my right now my life is assignments, assignments, tests, tests ect.. I have 2 more assignments and 2 more tests in the next week or 2 then hopefully things will slow down and I'll be able to post more often.**

**I do not own Twilight.  
**

BPOV

"Bella move your ass or you'll be late" Alice called from the door. I groaned.

"Alice, it takes 10 minutes to get to the doctors and the appointments not for half an hour!" I yelled back at her as I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Don't worry about her, love" Edward told me as he grabbed his shoes from the closet.

"I'm not, I'm just freaking out. What if we find out we're having twins Edward. You sure we'll be able to handle it?" I asked him. We had discussed it before, but not alot. I still had this gut feeling we were having more than one baby so I seemed to bring it up alot. Edward walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist; I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, instantly calmed by his touch.

"Don't worry Bella, whatever happens, we'll get through it. I promise" He told me. I nodded.

"BELLA! EDWARD!" Alice yelled. I sighed and pulled away from Edward grabbed my chucks and walked into the entryway to Alice.

"Let us put our shoes on, and we'll go, I promise" I assured her. She smiled and nodded. I slipped my chucks on, as did Edward then we grabbed the Volvo keys and walked out. Alice right behind us.

"Lock the door!" I yelled back at her. I heard her mumble something under her breath before she stopped to lock it.

"Alice, really, you shouldn't complain, we could just leave you out of this whole pregnancy you know." Edward joked.

"You wouldn't!" Alice's eyes grew wide. I laughed and hooked my arm through hers.

"Oh, I donno Edward, would ever be able to beat Alice's skills for the nursery" I said with sarcasim.

"Bella" Alice moaned. I laughed again.

"Don't worry Ali, I wouldn't leave you out of the pregnancy, you're my sister, I love you to much." She smiled at me and started bouncing.

"Thanks Bella!" I just shook my head.

"Alice, you're acting like a 3 year old." I told her. She just laughed and shrugged.

"I guess I'm giving you practice then" She joked. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head as I got in the car.

"Let go see our baby" Edward said excitedly as he got in the driver seat. I smiled at him, I was so ready to go see our baby.

EPOV.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Doctor Freedman" The doctor said to Bella once we got in the examination room. I was nervous as hell, but I was so excited.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked her as he took her blood pressure. She smiled.

"I'm feeling great, apart for my daily morning sickness, I'm fine." She told him, he nodded.

"That's pretty normal, now I want you to stand on these scales and we'll weigh you." He told her. Bella nodded and I smiled at her as she walked over to the scales.

"Your blood pressure is normal and your temperature is perfect and you weigh 115 pounds. You are in perfect health and I am sure your baby will be as well." He told her. She smiled at him and hopped of the scales onto the bed.

"So I'm assuming this is the father" He asked her, gesturing towards me. Bella nodded.

"This is my fiancé Edward" She said happily and then looked at Alice.

"And this is my twin sister Alice." She told him.

"Nice to meet you both." He said. "So you said you already had the pap smear test done?" He asked.

"Yeh, I was in Fork's with Alice visiting my dad, and I got mad at him, and well, fainted. When I was in the hospital they found out I was pregnant and did the pap smear, but I told them I didn't want the ultrasound or anything. I didn't want it without Edward." He smiled down at her.

"Ok then, we'll just do you're ultrasound then." He started plugging various thing into a tv monitor.

"Um, would there be a high chance of twins?" I asked him. "I was just thinking, because Bella's a twin, and I'm a twin.." he smiled at me.

"There is a much higher chance of twins than usual, but it doesn't mean that you're having twins, we'll find out very soon but." He said I just nodded and grabbed Bella's hand.

"You ready?" I whispered. Bella nodded.

"I'm ready" She whispered back.

"Ok Bella, this might be a little cold." He told her as he squirted some goey cream on her belly, she shivered a bit then he and placed the probe on her stomach and we immediately heard a swishing noise. I looked up to the screen and Alice was bouncing next to me.

"This is so exciting!" She said. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Hmm." The doctor said.

"Is everything ok?" Bella asked. He smiled and nodded before pressing a button on the screen, we could immediately hear a fast thumping noise.

"Isn't that a little fast." I asked worriedly.

"For one baby, it would be" He told me.

"So there's more then one?" Alice asked. He nodded and pointed to the screen.

"Here's the first baby." He said, pointing to a dot like figure on the screen. "And here's the second one." He pointed to another dot. "And. Here's the third baby" He said, pointing to the final dot.

"Triplet" Bella said. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Edward, were having triplets!" She said excitedly. I smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss her.

"Triplets" I whispered.

"Ok, lets see how far along you are." The doctor said. Bella smiled at him and nodded. He typed a few things on the keyboard under the monitor and smiled.

"I say, around 8 or 9 weeks. Does that sound about right?" Bella and I both nodded.

"So today is September the 3rd, so I say that means the due date will be around the... 8th of April" He smiled. The three of us smiled back at him.

"I'll just get you some print off's of the babies, you can clean yourself off and get up Bella." He smiled handing her a box of tissue to wipe her stomach.

"Thankyou" She said then cleaned herself off and sat up.

"Bella can you believe it you're having triplets!" Alice gushed. Bella smiled.

"It's amazing" She whispered.

BPOV.

The doctor came back in with our pictures and I sat their admiring them. My 3 little angels, they weren't even born yet and I loved them more than life itself.

"Well Bella, everything great and I'd like you to make another appointment in a month so we can see how you're going."Doctor Freedman told me. I nodded and thanked him as we walked out of the examination room.

"I'm going to call mum." Alice said and I smiled at her and nodded.

"Let me talk to her. I want to tell her." I said. Alice frowned.

"Fine" She mumbled.

"You should call your parents too Edward" I told him as I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the building. He smiled and moved his other hand over my stomach.

"The second we get home, love" He said.

"This is so great" I sighed as I leaned into Edward.

"It is, isn't it?" He whispered.

**Please reveiw, the more reveiws I get, the more in the mood I am to stop my assignments and study and write. :)**

**Well, I'm back to the textbooks, I'll post more soon :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**So you were all shocked by the big news the last chapter held. And all I have to say is thanks for the reveiws :) If I get enough reveiws I will post more on the weekend or maybe before... Otherwise it might be a week or two.**

EPOV.

It's been a week since we found out about the triplets, which mean next week was our wedding. I was nervous as hell about both. At first, when we found out about the triplets, I didn't really think about it, but since them I have found myself laying awake at night wondering how in Gods name Bella and I were going to be able to manage this. I know, once the babies are born, I am going to feel guilty as hell going to school and leaving Bella to take care of three babies and do her job. I was thinking about talking to her about leaving work for a year or two, we had enough money in our trust funds which our parents had told us we were getting access to the day of our wedding. But I know she will refuse, that money is going to be kept unless needed. I had talked to my dad a few days ago, and since he knew so many doctors at the hospital nearby, he managed to get me a job there, nothing big, but good enough. I will probably only work there until the babies are born but, after that I want to spend my days off school helping Bella with the babies. At first I felt guilty leaving Bella just about every day of the week while she was pregnant, but she assured me it would be fine, and if there is one thing I have learnt in the past month, it's not to get on pregnant Bella's bad side.

Bella was currently out shopping, I wanted to go with her, but she told me she wanted some time alone. So I decided to make her a nice dinner. Alice had gone home the night before, and Bella was taking advantage of the time away from her by finally shopping by herself. I heard the door open from my place in the kitchen, followed by Bella calling my name.

"Edward?" She called.

"In here love" I called back. She strolled into the kitchen, a few bags in hands.

"mmmh that smells good." She smiled as she walked over to me and kissed my cheek before looking at the bolanages sauce I was cooking. I smiled at her.

"It's nearly ready, just cooking the noodles." I told her, pointing to the pot of noodles. "Why don't you go get changed then it'll be ready" I told her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"I'll be right back" she told me before hurrying off to the room.

BPOV.

Things have been great lately, and to be honest, I was truly enjoying being pregnant. Apart from the morning sickness, I have been feeling great. I haven't had any cravings yet, but I was imagining they would come soon. I would never tell Edward this, but I am actually really scared about having the triplet. Sure I love them more than anything, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to mind three kids and work all at once. Edward tried to talk me into taking a break from work when the babies are born, but I don't want to take any more then a month off. I know we both have heaps of money in our trust funds, probably nearly enough to not have to work for most of the kids childhood, but I want to save them for an emergency. What if one day one of the kids needs an emergency operation or something? I would never forgive myself if we spent that money when we were capable of working.

I had just got back from shopping, I knew I would soon start showing, and I wanted to have at least a few outfits a size up that weren't a pair of Edwards old boxers and a big shirt he earned, which is something I was hoping I would be able to wear around the house for a large part of my pregnancy. I was now getting changed into just that, something comfortable and great for the hot weather. I pulled my shirt off and walked past the mirror towards Edward drawer. That's when I noticed it. The small and barely noticeable bump in my abdomen. I walked towards the full length mirror in our room to get a closer look, running my hand over the hard bump and smiling to myself. My beautiful babies were in there. I don't know how long I was in there for, but it must have been a while because Edward came through the door.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked as he walked through the door. I smiled at him and nodded. I romoved my hand from the bump and reached out to him. I didn't think he had noticed it yet, it is very small.

"Come here" I told him. He looked at me strangely, but slowly made his way over. I grabbed his hand and slowly ran it over the bump. His face lit up like a child on Christmas morning and he knelt down in front of me cradling my stomach.

"I didn't expect this for a few more weeks at the least" He whispered. I placed my hands over his and smiled down at him.

"There are three of them in there." I laughed. He nodded and smiled up at me.

"This makes it so much more real" He whispered. I nodded in agreement before kneeling down with him and kissing him.

"I love you Edward" I told him.

"I love you to Bells." He rubbed my stomach "And I love all three of you as well my angels" He said.

"I should call Alice." I whispered. He laughed but nodded.

"Make it quick, love. Dinner will get cold" He told me. I nodded and got up, finished getting dressed and picked up my phone dialling Alice. I rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey Bella!" She practically yelled into the phone. I laughed at my hypo sister.

"Hey Ali." I said.

"What did I do to get the honour of your call?" She joked.

"Well... I have some baby news." I told her. It felt like my cheeks were going to burst from smiling so much.

"OH MY GOD! What is it!?" She asked. I could almost hear her jumping in the background.

"Well, I'm looking down at my stomach to see a beautiful, little, baby bump." I told her. She screamed so loud, I don't think we needed to phones for me to hear her.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! That's great! I can't wait to see it." I laughed.

"You'll see it in a few days Ali, Edward and I will be back soon." I told her. We were heading back to California in a few days for the wedding which was next week.

"I know. I can't wait. Are you excited? You'll be Mrs Isabella Cullen by the end of next week." She asked.

"More than you could imagine." I sighed. I really was looking forward to this wedding. It was going to be great. "Sorry Ali, but I have to go, Edward cooked dinner and it's getting cold. I just couldn't go without calling you and telling you. I only noticed it myself not long ago." I told her.

"Ok Bells. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too Ali." I told her before hanging up and heading out to the dining room.

"I could hear her screaming" Edward laughed as he walked towards me and pulled me against his chest. I laughed.

"Yeh, I think she pop my ear drum." I said sarcastically rubbing my ear. He lent down and kissed it.

"Thankyou" I told him. He smiled at me, my favourite crooked smile.

"Any time" He told me as he lead me towards the table. Where we sat and ate and enjoyable meal together.

**Sorry It's such a short chapter, and nothing exciting really happens I know, it was more or less a filler, I have a few things planned for Edward and Bella but I'm still deciding when to make it happen.**

**Well I'm off to study some more. Remember, if i get alot of reveiws I'll post more in the next few days. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, so I didn't get than many reveiws (thanks to thoses who did), but I decided to post it because I don't know if I'll get a chance later. I have 5 exams in the next week or two so study will be a priority.**

**Anyways. Enjoy the chapter. And at the end there is a question for you all. I need your opinion on something so read the chapter then yeh :D.**

BPOV.

Today we were heading back to California for the wedding which is in 3 DAYS! Everything was perfect and ready, thanks to Alice of course, and I couldn't wait to see my friends and family again. I was running around like a crazy person making sure everything was in order for the flight; Edward on the other hand was making sure he had everything ready for collage since it started next week. Our honeymoon wasn't much of a honeymoon sadly since we only have a few days before Edward has to start school, we were just going on a 2 day cruise which was taking us from California back home to Connecticut. He was starting 2 days after we got back and we both knew it would be a huge rush to get everything into place when we got back.

"Edward! Are you nearly ready? We really need to get going!" I yelled through the apartment from the lounge room to the office.

"Just about!" He yelled back. I groaned and went to the office to see him staring at a text book.

"Edward? Baby what's wrong?" I asked. He looked really troubled.

"I can't believe I'm going to be doing this without you" He sighed. I frowned at him.

"It'll be fine, I promise. It's not like we would have been together much, we weren't taking any of the same classes." I reminded him.

"But, it still won't be the same" He pouted. I laughed.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it" I said while patting my belly. He smiled.

"I guess the three of them are better than experience collage with you." He grinned and placed his hand on my stomach. "But I'm just so use to having all my classes with you, we always have." He told me. I smiled at him and placed my hand on his face.

"Don't worry about it. I guess if you look on the bright side I won't be there to distract you. And you can call me whenever you want." I assured him. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before pulling away from me and grabbing my hand.

"You're right." He told me. "Now let's go catch that plane."

EPOV.

The plane ride was horrible, like most plane trips. Bella spent most of it asleep which was lucky for her, but I just can't seem to sleep on planes. We were currently at baggage claim looking for our luggage, which is taking its sweet time to come out.

"Look Edward!"Bella practically yelled pulling at my arm. I saw our bags which she was pointing at and luckily, they were both together. I grabbed them and Bella put out her hand to take hers from me but I shook my head.

"I've got it love." I told her. She smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips before leading me out to where Alice was waiting for us.

"Can you see her?" Bella asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. She frowned.

"Maybe she isn't here?" She asked.

"Of course she is Bella, she's probably just at one of the shops, she must've got sick of waiting, and our bags did take forever." I reminded her. She nodded.

"Your right Edward. How did you get so smart?" She asked. I laughed.

"You don't need to be smart to know what Alice is doing." I joked. She smiled up at me then suddenly turned her head as if she could hear Alice's footsteps and went running up to her.

"ALI!" She yelled. I laughed. She was so adorable.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled back and they ran into each other's arms. Hugging each other tightly. I walked up to them and just stood there feeling like an idiot.

"OH MY GOD!" Bella yelled. Jumping away and placing her hand on her stomach.

"Bella!?" I asked alarmed. "Bells! What is it?! Are you ok?" I was really worried now. She looked at me and smiled

"I'm fine." She smiled. I don't know why, but I actually believed her.

"What was it?" I asked. Moving my hand towards her stomach and placing it there softly. She didn't answer me instead she turned to Alice and smiled at her.

"Did you feel that?" She asked Alice. Alice nodded a huge smile on her face.

"Feel what?" I asked.

"The babies." Bella whispered, pulling my face up to meet her.

"Edward, we felt the baby's!" She said a little louder now, before pulling me into a kiss. As happy as I was, now I wanted to feel them. I kept my hands on her stomach and when we pulled away from each other I knelt down so my face was at her stomach.

"Will you kick for daddy babies?" I whispered to her stomach, but nothing happened. I am sure I had a huge frown on my face by now. Bella bent down to my level and held my face in her hands.

"Don't worry babe, they'll move for you soon enough. I promise." She smiled at me and I nodded, standing up and pulling her with me.

"Come on lets go." I said. Picking up the two suitcases again. Bella and Alice went ahead, with arms linked, skipping like 5 year olds. I followed them to the car and put the luggage in the boot when Alice handed me the keys.

"You're driving" She told me. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I knew she just wanted some time with her sister, this was the longest the two of them ever spent apart in well.. Forever. I know that soon, Bella is going to get sad without her sister around. I could already see the sadness forming whenever we talked about Alice. The two of them hopped in the back seat together and I hopped into the driver's seat.

"Can I see the bump?" Alice asked, jumping up and down in her seat. Bella laughed and nodded.

BPOV.

I was so happy to see Alice again. I missed her so much. We had never spent more than a few hours apart and now we were living miles away, where hardly ever going to see each other once she starts collage in a week and I head home to start work. I don't know how I'm going to go on.

I was so happy when the babies' moved, but I still felt bad that Edward wasn't the one to feel it, but I was, at the same time, happy that Alice got to feel it. We were sitting in the back seat of the car, with Edward driving, Alice was going absolutely crazy. But I loved it!

"Can I see the bump?" She asked. I laughed and nodded pulling my shirt up.

"It's not that noticeable but, you can feel it." I said, grabbing her hand and rubbing it along my stomach.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screeched. I laughed.

"That's so cool." She smiled. I smiled back at her and pulled my shirt back down.

"I can't believe I wasn't there when you first noticed it." She frowned. That made me sad again. I really really don't know how I'm going to get through the pregnancy without her.

"I missed you Bella." She whispered. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"I missed you too Ali, so much." I said, trying to hold back the tears. I looked up at her and saw she was doing the same.

"I want to transfer." She whispered. I looked up at her confused.

"Transfer what?" I asked. She looked down at her hand, fiddling with them, something we both did when we were nervous. "Ali?"

"I can't go to Dartmouth, I'll miss you too much. I want to transfer to Yale to be near you" She whispered. I was speechless. She looked up at me, worriedly. "Bella?" She asked. I frowned.

"I can't let you do that" I whispered. Now I was the one fiddling with my hands.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You always wanted to go to Dartmouth. Just like I always wanted to go to Yale, I can't let you give up your dream." I told her.

"Bella, look at me" She practically demanded. I looked up into her tear filled eyes. I wonder what Edward was thinking? He was very quiet. "Bella, I don't want to go to Dartmouth any more. You've given up Yale, I can give up Dartmouth." She said. I had a feeling I would lose this fight.

"But I have an actual reason, Ali, if I had another choice, I would still go to Yale. But this is more important than school." I said.

"You're more important to me than school!" She said, raising her voice a bit.

"What did Jaz say about this? Did you ask him?" I asked her. Jasper was planning on opening his own gym in New Hampshire. They both had it all planned out.

"Well, I mentioned it a bit..." She said.

"And?..."

"Well, he didn't really say much. But I know that nothing would be wrong, he hasn't bought the property yet, and there will be property anywhere." She told me. I groaned.

"Let's just talk about this later" I told her. I couldn't take all these emotions at the moment.

"Ok" She whispered. We sat there in silence for about a minute before Alice spoke up again.

"Bells?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Yeh Ali?" I asked.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She asked, she sounded so sad, I felt so bad.

"No! Of course not!" I assured her. She smiled at me.

"Ok girls, where here." Edward said, it was like... PERFECT timing. I really had to pee!

"Thank God" I sighed before jumping out of the car and running inside. Past my mum. Who looked at me in shock.

When I was done in the shower the three of them were all standing in the family room looking worried.

"You ok Bells?" Mum asked I nodded and laughed.

"Yeh. Sorry, I just really had to pee." They all laughed at that and just shook their head at me. Mum came over to give me a hug while Edward took our bags upstairs.

"It's great to see you again Bella" Mum said. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You too mum." I told her. The truth is, I hardly missed her, I was so used to being away from her. But it didn't mean I wasn't happy to see her.

"Belllllllaaaa" Alice sang. I laughed and turned to her.

"Yes?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"We're going to the beach, Rose and Jaz are there and well, they wanna see you so, go get in your bathing suit and get Edward and then we'll go!" She demanded. I laughed.

"Sure thing" I told her then ran up to Edward. I told him about the plans and he agreed as we were getting changed he brought up the Alice topic. I could tell he was hesitant, and I understood why. But I was happy we would be discussing it with him.

"Love, do you really not want Alice to transfer?" He asked me.

**Tell me in a reveiw.... Do you want Alice to transfer??? **

**There it is. I know it's still pretty short but, I wanna take things slow and not rush into things in this story :).**

**Please reveiw. The more I get, the sooner I update.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres the next chapter :)**

BPOV.

"I.. I don't know Edward" I sighed. "If she did transfer, I'd feel so bad."

"But, she wants to." He told me.

"I know! But she wants a lot of things. Once she does it she can't go back. I want her to at least live her dream for a bit." I realised as I spoke. "I.. I do want her to transfer. I really do. But I want her to at least go to Dartmouth for a while." That was it! I had to tell her to spend some time at Dartmouth first. If she really loves it she'll never know. I quickly finished getting changed and grabbed Edward's hand, rushing to the beach. I had to talk to Alice.

APOV.

"What is taking them so long" I complained. I wanted to spend all the time with my sister that I could.

"Ali, baby, don't worry, they'll be here." Jasper tried to assure me.

"THERE THEY ARE!" I screamed when I saw them walking down the beach. I jumped up and ran to them.

"You two are so slow!" I told them. They laughed and Edward looked at Bella questioningly. She smiled at him.

"Go talk to your brother" She told him. He smiled at her and nodded, grabbing her bag before running of towards the others.

"Ok.. so I've decided, I'm not letting you transfer..." Bella started.

"What! Why not!" I cut her off. She laughed.

"At least go to Dartmouth for a bit, you might love it there. Ask Jasper to put off buying a property for a while and just see how collage goes. If in a few months you still want to move, then I'll let you. I promise." She smiled at me.

"But, what if I miss the babies birth!" I complained.

"I won't let you. I'll ask you again in a few months weather you want to transfer. We can see eachother whenever possible. And.. you can always take a few months off to be with me nearer to my due date." She assured me.

"Fine" I pouted. She smiled.

"Thanks Ali" She hugged me. We walked over to the others and everyone was talking about the wedding, and the babies, and I was really happy for my sister.

BPOV.

It was easier than I expected, Alice actually agreeing.

"So.. you guys are going to find out the sexes of the babies arn't you?" Rose asked. I nodded. Edward and I had talked about this. We defiantly wanted to know.

"Yeh, I don't think either of us a patient enough to not know the sex of 3 babies." I laughed.

"What do you think they're having Ali?" Emmett asked. He truly believed she had a sixth sense, it was quite funny.

"I don't know." She frowned. I looked at her shock and she just stuck her tongue out at me.

"I don't want to be wrong again." She told us. I laughed.

"Come on Ali, what's going on in that brain of yours? Do you see boys? girls? Anything. Pink or blue?" Edward joked.

"Fine.. I reckon you're having 1 boy and.."

"Two girls" Edward whispered and huge smile plastered on his face. I knew if we did have any girls they would be the most spoiled daddy's little girls this world had ever seen. And I loved that idea.

"Awesome! A boy to teach all my tricks to!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett! If you dare go anywhere near my son, I will ruin your life!" Edward threatened. I laughed.

"Edward, I don't think you're even going to let these kids go to school when there old enough" I told him. He looked at me like I just spoke gibberish.

"Your point?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and slapped him.

"Our kids, are going to have to grow up" I told him and he pouted.

"Gee's guys, why are you talking about whats happening in 5 years time?" Rose cut in. I laughed and nodded in agreement with her.

"We will discuss this in approximately 4 and a half years" I told Edward. Then something hit me and I really really felt like pizza.. cheese pizza.. with peanut butter. Wait.. I had to have them! I looked at Edward with puppy dogs eyes, he knew something was up and backed away slowly.

"What did I do?" He asked worriedly. I frowned.

"Nothing." I pouted.

"Then what is it?" He asked coming up to me and pulling me to him.

"Will you get me something?" I asked he smiled at me and nodded.

"Anything." He said. I grinned up at him.

"Cheese pizza! From Pizza hut!" I practically yelled. He looked at me confused. "And and, peanut butter on it!" I told him.

"Are you feeling alright Bells?" He asked. "You hate pizza hut pizzas. And peanut butter..." I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

"That's what I want!" I started crying.

"Awh Bella, I'll go get them for you. I promise."

"Now?" I asked, the tears somehow already gone. Wow my mood changed quick.

"Uhh... wait. Is this your first craving?" He asked. I looked at him confused, and then it hit me this must be a craving! But I didn't care. I needed it! And soon!

"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed. I looked at her confused.

"Edward? What are you still doing sitting here? Go get Bella her food!" She demanded. I smiled at my sister. God I love her!

"Uh.. I'll be right back." He said standing up and kissing my forehead.

"Oh and Edward?" I looked at him, giving him the puppy dog eyes again.

"Yes bells?" He asked.

"Freshly juiced orange juice please" I smiled. "I want you to make it for me" I told him. He nodded and ran off.

"Wow! You can get him to do anything!" Rose laughed. I smiled.

"I hope he hurries" I said. Japer rolled his eyes at me.

"It's only going to get worse." He said. I stood up, anger forcing through me. I can't help if I felt like it! I pushed him off the chair he was on and he fell in the sand then ran off to the house. Boy's could be so mean. I could here Alice running behind me but I didn't stop. All I wanted right now was to be alone with my pizza. Where was Edward with my pizza?!

"Bella!" Alice yelled after me. I stopped to turn at her. trying to fight back the tears in my eyes.

"I hate your boyfriend!" I yelled before running into the house and to my room slamming the door behind me.

"Bells, I'm coming in!" Alice yelled from the other side of the door. But I didn't care, I just fell on the bed hiding my face in the pillow.

"Bella, come on. Please look at me." Alice whispered as I felt the bed shift where she must have sat. I shook my head.

"He didn't mean it, he was just joking, you know that, you two used to always joke together." She was right. I felt so stupid. I peaked up from my pillow to look at her.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. She smiled down at me then lay next to me.

"You don't need to be sorry." She told me. "I know you can't help it. And I'll talk to Jasper, I don't think he understands that your more emotional now." I nodded.

"I just really want my pizza" I said, she laughed.

"I'll call Edward and let him know where at the house" She said. I Just nodded, leaning back on the pillows, grabbing a pregnancy book to read.

EPOV.

I was so happy to be running out getting food for Bella's cravings. I loved the fact that I could do more to help her and the babies. I quickly picked up the pizza, I had checked the house before I left and there was peanut butter there, hopefully Bella would be fine with that. Just as I was turning into the driveway Alice called.

"Hey Alice." I said into the phone.

"Don't bother walking to the beach, Bella's in her room." She said. I sighed in happiness, I didn't want to walk back down to the beach.

"Great" I said "See you in a sec" Then I hung up, grabbing the peanut butter from the cupbored and running up the stairs to Bella's room with the pizza.

"I'm not eating the peanut butter anymore" I heard Bella say as I opened the door.

"Why?" Alice asked. I stood in the doorway waiting for them to notice me. Bella was reading one of our many pregnancy books. She seemed to be reading the one which has a lot of parent stories, talking about their own pregnancies.

"Well, I've read like 5 stories saying that during their pregnancy the mothers ate alot of peanut butter and now their kids are allergic to peanuts, I don't want all 3 of my kids to be allergic, peanut is in everything." She said. I decided to cut in.

"You're not going to go without any peanut products are you?" I asked worried, I wouldn't be able to handle a wife with cravings but needed to find non peanut products. She smiled up at me.

"Not completely, I'll cut down but" She said, reaching out for the pizza.

"So bye bye peanut butter?" I asked and she nodded with half a mouth full.

"Ok I'll take it downstairs while I make your juice" I said she smiled at me.

"Thankyou Edward" She said

"No problem beautiful, anything for you and our babies." I told her. She blew me a quick kiss on before getting back into her pizza.

**Please Reveiw. They make me update sooner. I might make the wedding next chapter or the chapter after, not sure yet.**

**Oh and tell me what you want. all boys all girls or one boy 2 girls one girl 2 boys, give me your opinion :) Alot of you said girls last time I asked so thats why I said 2 girls but hey its up to you :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Wedding Part 1

**Ok so I know it's been forever. But I have been really sick :(**

**I know people don't read A/N's that often, so I wanted to ask you all what do you think their first dance song should be? I want you're opinion. I'll pick my fav from the ones you say :)  
**

** This Chapter is the first part of the wedding. I decided to put a lot of speeches and stuff in it, and it started getting boringg, so I decided I would leave the other speeches and other part of the wedding til the next chapter, which I have started writing, but I don't know when it will be posted. Depends on the amout of reveiws.**

**I currently have 91 reveiws. I'll give you all a simple easy goal, when I get over 100, I will post. Deal? So it's up to you. **

**Ok So sorry if this chapter gets boring for you, it is mostly speeches.  
**

BPOV

"Oh Bellaaa" I heard the voice of my sister waking me from my sleep.

"Leave me alone" I mumbled. I missed Edward, Alice wouldn't let him stay in the house last night and I felt so lonely. I haven't slept without him in so long.

"But Bella it's your wedding day, you can't stay in bed all day." She told me excitedly.

"The wedding's not til tonight" I mumbled. "Babies need more sleep"

"You can't use the babies as an excuse this time, we have an early appointment at the salon, your having a full body treatment for the morning then they'll be doing your hair and makeup this afternoon, you'll be busy all day." She explained. I groaned.

"Why did you have to do that? I don't even like day spa's" I told her.

"Because, it's your wedding day" Rose said as she walked in the room.

"And Alice and I will be joining you, see it as a small bridal party type thing" She told me.

"Fine" I groaned. "But I want breakfast." I told them, then noticing this was the first morning without morning sickness, today was going to be a good day. I smiled at put my hand on my small bump.

"Let's go cook you a feast!" Alice practically screamed before grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs. I could feel my excitement growing. By the end of the day I would no longer be Miss Isabella Brandson I will be Mrs Isabella Cullen.

EPOV

I woke up to someone snoring, and I knew it was not my Bella. I opened my eyes and found myself in the old school house at Bella's house, Alice forbidding us to be together, but she didn't want to leave me by myself in the school house so she made Jaz and Em come with me. And it didn't take me long to figure out it was my brother who was snoring the building down, I grumbled to myself and pulled myself off the small mattress, remembering what day it was my heart started to beat faster in my chest. Today Bella will become my wife, and I couldn't wait.

I felt bad that I could only give her a short 'honeymoon' but we both had to get back home by Monday, I just hope that one day, when the kids are a little older and we will actually be able to bear being away from them, I can make it up to her. She assures me that there is nothing wrong with the one were going on, but I don't feel right until I give her a big one, take her to Hawaii, or Thailand (I knew she always wanted to go there) I just wanted somewhere really romantic.

Bella and I decided we were going to write our own wedding vows, which I always thought was a great idea, but to say it was easy was an understatement. I didn't know how to put all my feelings into words, and I really wanted to see what Bella had written, I knew hers would be beautiful, she was a writer and English was always her best subject at school. When writing my vows I tried to remember the times Bella would tutor me in English and the things she said to remember when writing, but that wasn't easy, I spent every day for a week trying to write the perfect vows and finally just stopped thinking about it and let my heart do all the thinking. I know that sounds strange, but it works to listen to what your heart has to say sometimes.

I looked at my watch, 9am, we weren't allowed at the house until 10, Alice told us that they should be leaving at 9:30, depending on how much Bella fought to get out of it.

"Can we go to the house yet?" I heard Jasper mumble, looking over at the snoring Emmett, I shook my head.

"Not yet" I told him, he frowned.

"Dam, I'm really hungry. I don't get why I'm not allowed to go to the house, it's not like I'm not allowed to see her." He complained. I just laughed.

"I don't know, but you don't want to get on Alice's wrong side, we all know she's stressing out." I told him. He nodded.

"And she's just putting more pressure on herself by wanting to stay a speech, it's going to be a very long reception with all three of us guys and the three girls saying the speeches, as well as Bella's grandfather and mum then your mum and dad..." He sighed

"I know... but she just wants everyone to have a part of the wedding, and so does Bella, so it's just something we're going to have to let them do" I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I should call Alice and ask her to bring food over?" Jasper asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Please, I'm starving."

**LATER THAT DAY... THE WEDDING.**

BPOV

I was so nervous, in just a few minutes I would be walking down the aisle, well beach... I couldn't wait to see Edward, I missed him so much, even if it was only a day. I was standing with my grandfather (on my mum's side) who in the end I decided was the best person to walk me down the aisle, while Alice and Rose were checking if everything was ready.

"I'm so proud of you Isabella. And I know your grandmother would be to." My grandfather told me. My grandmother died when Alice and I were 15, we felt bad that we were at boarding school for the last years of her life, but we knew we couldn't do anything about it.

"Thanks grandpa" I smiled up at him, then Alice came in.

"Were ready when you are" She told me pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back tightly.

"I.. I think I'm ready." I said. She smiled and nodded before signalling to the people outside. Music started playing as Rose walked in followed by Alice.

"This is it" My granddad told me. I smiled and nodded and I linked my arm through his and the music changed. We turned the colour and I couldn't believe how beautiful Alice made the beach look, I could see all my family and friends sitting in the beautiful white chairs covered in flowers. I looked forward to see my handsome Edward standing under a flower arch with the priest who was to marry us. My heart sped even faster, I didn't even think that was possible, as my grandfather placed my hand in his and went to sit down. 'I love you' I mouthed to Edward and he mouthed it back.

EPOV

Bella looked so beautiful, more than beautiful, words couldn't describe how good she looked. My heart was beating a million miles an hour as I stood in fount of my family and friends ready to officially make Bella my wife.

"Isabella and Edward will now say their vowels to each other, they both wrote their own vows today. Can we have the rings please." The priest said. I smiled as Emmett handed Bella the ring and she began to put it on my finger saying her beautiful vows;

"Edward, I am proud to take you as my husband.  
For all the time we have been together there has always been the kind of love and understanding which is only shared when there is true love.  
You have helped me triumph over challenges presented encouraged my personal growth and boosted my self esteem.  
You have helped me become the person I am today and with your help I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday.  
I love the way you love and care for me.  
I love the way you trust and believe in me.  
I love the way you always look your best for me.  
I love you and I love my life with you.  
Today as we begin our lives as husband and wife I commit myself to you. I love you Edward."

Then it was my turn, I was hoping I wouldn't forget my vows, while they were no where as good as Bella's, I still hopped she would like them. I took a deep breath as I started putting the ring on her finger and said my simple vows;

"I, Edward Cullen, take you, Isabella Brandson, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

BPOV

Edward's vows were simple and beautiful, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as he finished. The priest finished what he had to say then said the words I wanted to hear.

"I now pronouns you, Isabella Cullen, and Edward Cullen, husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Edward slowly leaned into me, putting his hands on my face, as I put mine on his chest (being careful of the flowers in my hand) as we softly kissed. Neither of us pulled away for a while, but we both knew we had to, we slowly pulled away from each other as the audience applauded. We turned to face them then walked back down the aisle hand in hand. Ready for our reception.

We had taken all our pictures, and there were a lot, and were finally at the reception. We decided that everyone would make a speech, that was my granddad, my mum, Edward's parents (who decided to say theirs together) Jasper and Rose (of course) Emmett and Alice as well as me and Edward. We didn't want to do them all at once so we decided that we would in between courses. My granddad starting, just before the entree everyone had already been given their drinks, of wine, water, or in my case, non alcoholic wine. He stood up and cleared his throat to get everyones attention, Edwards hand grabbed mine under the table, rubbing it with his thumb softly, he knew I was emotional due to the pregnancy, and I could tell this was his way of telling me he was here for me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," My Grandfather started.

"It is always a pleasure to attend a wedding, and even more of a pleasure to be the one to walk my beautiful granddaughter down the aisle. They say that the world loves a lover and I think this is true. Marriage is the expression of love, and also the start of a lifelong adventure. Plato said, 'The beginning is the most important part of the work'. If that is the case, then Isabella and Edward have been fortunate in enjoying the most wonderful beginning. They already have most of the good gifts one would wish upon a young couple. Isabella is a beautiful bride, Edward is a handsome husband, and both come from secure family homes where their parents have set examples of what a good marriage should be."

I could already feel the tears starting and Edward squeeze my hand gently, I looked towards him and smiled, he smiled back.

"A good marriage is not something you can create on your own without help from your partner. It is a joint venture. Marriage is like a journey in a boat. You cannot drill a hole in the boat and when water floods in say to your companion, 'It's nothing to do with you, the water is coming in on my side of the boat.' You must row in the same direction. In fact love has been defined as not looking at each other, but looking in the same direction."

I knew he put the boat part in his speech as part of my father, and as much as I hate my father, he is the one who gave me life, and I was glad he got motioned in one way or another.

"If marriage is a boat, then many of us are in the same boat! Isabella and Edward, you are embarking on a wonderful journey, and you have many friends who will support you, and help you, and wish you well. I would now like to ask everyone in this room to stand with me, and raise their glasses. I propose a toast to the long life, health, wealth, and happy marriage, of Isabella and Edward"

I got up to hug my granddad and Edward shook his hand just as the entrees began to come out. We sat back down and ate while talking to each other. Once the entree was over it was Renee and Carlisle and Esme's turn to say their speeches. Renee got up first.

"I could not be happier than to be here with all of you. Looking around me at all of your smiling faces and hearing your laughter, well, if there is a heaven for mothers, this must be it. How fortunate my daughter is to have the lot of you as the matrix of her life. How lucky I am to be a part of it with all of you and especially with her. Thank you."

Everyone clapped at that bit before she spoke again.

"Weddings overwhelm me with sentiment, even when I am less intimately involved. So, at this lucid moment while all of you are relatively quiet and your eyes are upon me, please allow me a moment to thank a few people to whom I am indebted today.  
My daughter's new parents. This meal we are enjoying is among their gifts to their son and my daughter and to all of you. It is a great feast and a gift we all will take home with us in the form of a treasured memory and contented stomachs. Thank you. My daughter's taste in a spouse is rivaled only by her taste in parents-in-law. I look forward to many, many years of deepening acquaintance and shared occasions with our new "co-parents," and soon to be co-grandparents.  
I would also like to thank them for their biggest gift to us: their son. I have been scrutinizing my daughter's boyfriends for many years now, and it's now clear as the happiness on her face that I have a daughter with inscrutable good taste and impeccable vision, for she recognized the perfect life partner. I think I will set new standards for the title of Proudest Mother-in-Law in the World. Had my daughter asked me to do the selecting of a husband for her—and don't think I didn't offer!—I could not have chosen better, and I would not have chosen other. I have had the great good fortune to get to know him well, and I could not be happier for my daughter, or more confident of her future with him at her side."

My mother saying this even made Edward to being to tear up. I squeezed his hand as he squeezed mine and smiled over at him.

"And now I turn to my daughter. This may be where my eyes brim over, my words falter, but you all must know it is not sadness. I love you so much, sweetie. The tears in my eyes today are the same tears that filled my eyes to overflowing when the nurse first laid you in my trembling arms in the delivery room. Yes, the self-same tears. I've been hoarding them for years, waiting just for this day. I could not have been happier, then, at your birth, or now, at your marriage. You have grown up so well, better than I knew to instruct you or guide you. And now you sit there, so smart and beautiful and full of promise, and in my mind I am wondering how that red-faced, pointy-headed little baby with the wrinkly skin and the astoundingly loud wail could ever fit into that beautiful woman's bridal gown. I am so entirely happy for you are as lovely tonight as you were lovely as a wailing and flailing little baby."

I felt the tears falling down my cheek and Edward reached over to brush them away with his free hand.

"Thank you, everyone, for being a part of this occasion you share in a ritual of love and friendship and family that will endure long after the rose petals are swept away, the last happy tears wiped away, and the limousine has driven away. You are all part of our family and our legacy of love now, so please. Raise whatever you are drinking, water or wine or whiskey, and salute Isabella and Edward and the commitment we all pledge to help uphold with our individual varieties of love and experience." Everyone took a drink as mum came over behind Edward and I and pulled us into a hug.

"I love you mummy" I whispered to her.

"I love you too sweetie" She said back "And you to Edward" She said before kissing both our cheeks and going back to her seat.

EPOV

Renee's speech was beautiful, I never expected her to talk about me like that, and I was honestly touched... gee's I sound like such a girl, but I can't help it. As my parents got up to say their speech, I didn't know what to expect, but I knew it would be just as good as the other speeches that had been said today.

Dad started off the speech;  
"Family, friends and especially Bella and Edward. I remember when Edward was born. I was so proud to be the father of that baby boy. I remember when Edward was captain of the basketball team in high school and his team won the state championship. I was so proud to be the father of that teenage boy and today, I am proud to be the father of the man I see here, starting a family of his own and setting out on a great adventure with his beautiful new wife Isabella."

He smiled down at me as mum took over;

"Bella, it has been a pleasure getting to know you over these last few years and I know that Edward knows how lucky he is to have you. We are thrilled to welcome you into our family and we are so happy to have the rest of your wonderful family here to celebrate with us. This is truly a joyous day!  
As you begin your life together as a married couple, we wondered if there is anything we can say to you that will be of value. Most of life is about learning along the way, through the experience of living.  
I have to say that I simply ignored most of the advice I received in my life until I found out through my own mistakes and experience that it was good advice, and I know Carlisle was pretty much the same. Edward, it seems like so far in your life you have been that way too. So, instead of offering advice today, We will make a request of you."

She left us waiting as dad continued;

"We will ask you, Bella and Edward, to just keep loving each other. Today that is very easy for you and maybe it is hard to imagine otherwise but sometimes life does get busy and difficult and we can get distracted from what is really important. You have decided that your love for each other is important enough to make a lifetime commitment. Always remember that, even in the difficult times. Simply keep loving each other and your life will fall into place beautifully. Family and friends, let's raise a glass and toast to a lifetime of love and happiness for Isabella and Edward!"

We all took another drink as Bella and I stood up to hug my parents, these speeches were turning out to be more than we expected, and I was actually glad for that, I was wondering what Jasper's speech would be like, I knew he'd make it at least a bit funny, probably with the help of Emmett since Em told me he was doing an especially short speech compared to Jasper, which meant he had read it. The first course came out and Emmett was eating like a pig, as always. I could see my mother scolding him.

"Emmett, you're at a wedding, eat with some manners" My mother told him. I laughed and leaned over Jasper to him.

"Yeh Em, your making me look bad." I joked. Bella noticed this and laughed her beautiful laugh. I looked back at her and my heart fluttered seeing that big smiled on her face before she turned back to talk to Rose and Alice.

Once every one had finished eating, Jasper got up to do his best man speech. He looked really nervous, he was never much of a speech person, but I was glad he was doing this for me. He smiled down at me then Bella before beginning.

"Good Afternoon Ladies, Gentlemen, Boys and Girls.  
For those of you who don't know me, my name is Jasper and for those of you that do ... well I apologize."

Every laughed at that one, especially Rose and their parents.

"Foolishly, Edward has given me the great honour of being best man for him on this very special day. Let me just say how grateful I was to have been chosen to speak at such a joyous occasion, the wedding of Bella and Edward.  
Unfortunately, those feelings have now gone out the window and I stand here before you ... terrified.  
Before I hand you over to my sister Rosalie, I would just like to say a big "Thank you" to the bridesmaids because they have done a marvellous job in helping Bella, and look fantastic!!!!  
In fact they are only eclipsed by Bella herself, who, I'm sure you'll agree looks absolutely stunning today. The groom however, just looks stunned.  
Right now I would like to ask both Bella and Edward to take part in my speech."

I looked to my right to see Bella looking at me confused, but I just smiled and shrugged.

"Bride will you please place your left hand on the table. Groom will you please place your right hand on top of Brides.  
I would like to ask you both to keep your hands in this position until the end of my speech and believe me Edward you will regret it if you don't.  
I would like to also thank you for finally admitting after all this time that I have known you, that I am the best man!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that one along with the rest of my family and friends who filled the room.

"Instead of telling you a bunch of stories that can drag on forever, you will have to listen to my marital advice instead. I'm not sure I'm the best person to dish out advice! But I do have the following words of wisdom for the happy couple.  
Edward;  
First, set the ground rules and establish whose boss - then do everything she says!"

Bella's smile grew as everyone in the room laughed, I was fine with the fact that she would be boss.

"Second, Married Life Can Be Compared To Football ... so, Be Fully Committed Every Week And Make Sure That You Score Every Saturday."

He patted my shoulder as people laughed.

"Third, remember the 5 things, the engagement ring, the wedding ring, the compromising, the children's swing, and the enduring.  
Fourthly, Don't forget, if you buy her flowers, she knows you're feeling guilty, and she will remember, to the second, the last time you bought her some ... AND the reason why!"

All the married people in the room laughed at that one.

"And lastly, there are three words you must never forget, 'You're right dear'"

Once again, every laughed, Japer was doing a good job with his speech.

"For Bella, for you I have the 5 key tips to a successful marriage.  
A man who will treat you right and always stand by your side  
A man who will shower you with gifts and compliments  
A man who will comfort you in times of trouble.  
A man who will please you and grant your every request.  
Most importantly, make sure Ensure that each man does not know the other ones names."

Everyone looked shocked at first before laughing. I just shook my head, I knew Bella wouldn't do that.

"But really Edward. you are one lucky man! You married Bella today. She's a beautiful, smart, funny, loving, and caring young woman. She really deserves a great husband. Thank god she married you before she found one."

Bella smiled and kissed my cheek as the other laughed. I don't think I'd ever heard so much laughter in a speech before.

"Have you still got your hands together? .... Good, good. I Spoke To Both Edward and Bella before the wedding and I asked Edward What He Was Looking For In Marriage - He Said "Love, Happiness and a happy family. When I Asked Bella The Same Question - She Replied - A Coffee Perculator!  
Well, She Actually Said 'A Perky Copulator' But I Knew What She Meant..."

Bella just laughed and shook her head as Jasper continued.

"The final and most important task, of the best man is knowing when enough is enough and I think that that time has arrived as I look down at my girlfriend Alice and see her with her head in her hands, wondering what have I done."

I looked at Alice and she was blushing, so it must have been true, Rose and Bella just laughed at her.

"It has been an honour and a privilege to be best man today. Thanks again for letting me have the job! And I honestly couldn't wish for a better friend to be best man for. I think you will all agree that today, Edward truly is the best man and apart from Bella being the most stunning person in the room, she is also the luckiest."

Bella's beautiful blushed covered her face as Jasper continued...

"Now, in case any of you are wondering why I asked Edward to place his hand on top of Bella's, I will tell you now. Edward ... as my final role, it has been with great pleasure that I have been able to give you the last five minutes in which you will ever have the upper hand over Bella.  
Please stand up and raise your glasses to Mr. & Mrs. Cullen!!!"

Everyone stood up laughing before taking a drink. I hugged Jasper as did Bella as everyone sat back down ready for Rose to begin her speech.

**Remember, what should their first dance song be? Tell me :)**

**Ok, I'm so sorry this chapter seemed boring, but I decided doing the speeches are an easy was of showing everyones relationships with Bella and Edward, which is better than writing it. I want this story to focus more on the Edward Bella relationship/ pregnancy part. Then when the babies are born the family part. So I didn't want to have to waste time explaining relationships.**

**Remember over 100 reveiws. I'm going to go continue the next chapter now..**


	13. Chapter 13 Wedding Part 2

**I got 100 reveiws, so here you go. The second part of the wedding.**

**Only one person told me what song they thought I should use for the first dance so I decided to drop the song I was thinking of it and use it. So thanks to Springclaw for her suggestion :)**

BPOV.

Jasper's speech was so funny, I loved it, I looked up the Rose and grabbed her hand as she squeezed mine and began her speech.

"I'm here because my very dear friend is getting married, and boy does she make a beautiful bride."

She smiled down at me as I blushed. I seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

"Bella and I had a lot of fun together, and she's always been there for me when things were tough. Whether it was 3 in the morning or afternoon she remained loyal to me. She was there like no one else has been there for me. We had many fun times, yes there were many. Who can forget the silly things teenage girls can get up to in a boarding school... We've come to know one another so well, that we have an understanding that goes beyond words. When Edward proposed, Bella didn't really have to say much to make it clear to me that he was The One. All the signs were there... the special looks ... the way her face would light up when he was around. It all felt right as it happened, it all feels right today, and I know that the life they have ahead of them will feel just as right as it does today. All in all, you two, I can see you both making a success of everything you do together, especially in your marriage. I know you have the foundation for a wonderful marriage: not just lovers, but lifelong friends as well. Bella, I want to say thank you. You make things entertaining and exciting for the rest of us. Every one of us is proud to be your friend, and we'd do anything for you. You're a giving person, you're always there if we need you, and we just love you to bits. Even though you can sometimes drive us crazy."

I stuck my tongue out at her and everyone laughed as she continued.

"So I'm just as glad as I can be that you're married, and I hope that your road goes on forever and your party never ends. Good luck to you and your wonderful man. Thank you for bringing colour into our lives, and I hope there's plenty in yours for many, many years. Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to offer a toast: To Bella and Edward, and a wonderful life together."

She bent down and gave me a big hug and smiled over at Edward. This wedding was amazing and I really didn't want it to end.

EPOV.

Things began to settle down as the main course came out and Everyone ate while talking to the people at their table. I was glad people weren't complaining with the number of speeches there were, and they weren't short either, but I didn't care this was my wedding.

We decided that Emmett and Alice could say their speeches during the main course, then Bella and I would say ours just before the cake. Then we would get to have our first dance. Emmett got up and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"I'm Edward's brother Emmett. I just wanted to say that when we were 12, Edward made a vow that he would never get married. He told me that weddings were for weak man that could not take care of themselves. Well brother I am here to let you know that you are now married you joined that club."

I laughed, I really did say that once when we were at my aunts wedding, it was so boring.

"I'd like to welcome to our family my new sister Bella.  
Thank you all for coming to this great event." He finished.

I looked at him as he reached over to pat my back.

"Told you it was short" He said. I just laughed and shook my head as Alice stood up. A huge smile on her face.

BPOV.

I was really excited to hear Alice's speech, I know she's been working on it since the day we decided on the wedding. And I was expecting it to be great.

"God smiled down on our family when he brought Bella and Edward together – finally! It seems that the newlyweds first met during Orientation Week of boarding school, but got to know each other much better throughout the years. It's amazing to watch these two together. They seem to move in tandem. I sometimes wondered if they would ever get this far. We are very happy to welcome Edward into our family. He has a genuine heart of gold, and he is sweet and caring. We know he's made for us, and we hope we're made for him!  
My sister has always meant so much to me. She's smart, funny, patient, kind, caring, sweet, and loving. I know she and Edward are ready for the ride of their life. They'll experience love, laughter and joy together, and they'll stand together during times of trial. When I look at our bride and groom, I feel such a kaleidoscope of emotions. I know that Bella has found her true match and I know that theirs will be a marriage of long standing. My heart is bursting with love for you two today. I know you have a wonderful adventure ahead of you. I knew Edward before he dated my sister, but I don't really have any horrible before and after stories of him… I can tell you that I think he's perfect for my sister! He's adventurous, spontaneous, enthusiastic, and has a spice for life. He's easy going, interesting, easy to talk to, and he fits so well into our family, and he's just like brother I never had!"

The smile on Edward's face was huge, she never told Edward that, but I knew it, I felt the same way about Jasper.

"Now, when I talk about my twin sister, I could regale you with stores for hours! I've always been a bit protective of my sister, as she was of me, but when I think back on our adventures in childhood, I have nothing but fond memories. I recall one night when we were about 8 sharing a bedroom at our cabin on the lake in Canada. In the pitch of the night, I heard something fluttering and swooping by me…I whispered to Bells…"A BAT'S IN THE ROOM --- OH NO!." What does my sister do? She gets out of bed and states emphatically "Let's kill the bat." She then…gets a thick tree branch that happens to be sitting in the room and proceeds to swing at the bat. She whips the bat against the wall…and she killed it! Then, she turns to me and says, "Go ahead and take it outside." In my state of shock…I had no choice to do anything but what she told me to do...so I did…because I just couldn't believe what I had seen her do, Bella was such an innocent person but she killed that poor bat!!"

Everyone laughed at that story as I blushed.

"I can't decide if it's terrible that I have so many stories about Bells, or not! You see, we all have just loved this girl her whole life, we've enjoyed her, and laughed with her! Oh, I have to tell just a few more stories…like when she wanted to be carried, and would yell "my knees are bending … my knees are bending"……or, when she had an ice cream cone and wouldn't share! If you licked her cone, her face would turn beet red, her body would shake, and she'd make a fist, followed by a growling sound….or when we were being potty trained and in the bathroom stall she heard the woman in the adjacent stall peeing…and Bella proudly told her "that's a good girl." This girl had provided so much entertainment for our family that we didn't even have to go to the movies! I know how much joy she has brought into our lives, and I can't help but think that she'll bring that into Edward's life as well."

I couldn't believe the things Alice was saying, I also couldn't believe she could actual remember when we were being potty trained. What were we like 2? Mum must have told her stories...

"My wishes for Edward and Bella are that they have a continued loving friendship and partnership, that they enjoy success and laughter, and that they always see and talk with their heart. With these wishes, I wish them the very best, on this their wedding day. Please raise your glass while I toast my sister and her husband."

Everyone raised their glass as Alice smiled down at me.

"Edward and Bella. Take each day and cherish your time together, love one another and stand together. Take time to talk to one another. Put your love and your family first, and your job and your hobbies second. Never lose your sense of adventure and your spontaneity, and may your future be golden! Cheers!"

I got up to hug Alice, as did Edward.

"That was beautiful, thankyou Ali."

I told her. She just smiled and kissed my cheek and we took our seats and continued to eat our meals. I was looking forward to our first dance, I allowed Edward to choose the song, which he was happy for, but I also knew he found it difficult to find one. He wouldn't tell me what he finally decided on, but I wouldn't care if it was some random song by the Black Eyed Pea's. I'd be happy just to be in Edward's arms.

The waiters took away the empty plates and everyone sat and talked for a while as they got the cake ready. That when Edward decided it was our turn to say speeches.

"You go first" Edward whispered to me. I looked at him, I was suddenly really nervous. I nodded and stood up, remembering the speech I had written.

EPOV

I told Bella to go first, simply because I wanted to hear her speak. I wanted to hear her beautiful voice, it would put me at ease to say my speech. She looked at me, I could tell she was nervous, she stood up and the room went quite, she looked down at me and smiled. I grabbed her hand tightly as she began her speech.

"Before we started to make wedding arrangements, I was unaware that the bride made a speech. Apparently it is a fairly new thing to do. So here goes.  
Firstly, I would like to thank my bridesmaids, you have all done a magnificent job, and have helped me a lot today, I love you both so much. Secondly my mum, you have done more to help me than I can thank you for. But I'll try. Thank you.  
I don't want to bore you all with a hundred thank-you messages, so finally I would like to say thank you to everyone who has helped me and my now husband in making today possible."

I squeezed her hand tighter as she took a deep breath and continued.

"As a girl, I dreamed about the perfect wedding. Alice and I would stay up into the late hours talking about what our weddings would be like, beautiful dresses, a wedding on the beach, with all our friends and family around me on a beautiful day, and obviously my Prince Charming. The one thing I never banked on is that it would become reality. I always thought that fantasies were dreams that never became reality. After today I know that that is not true.  
When I first met Edward, all I could remember was staring into his beautiful green eyes, my heart skipped a beat, but I was young, I didn't know what these feelings met. As our friends and siblings all started dating each other we were left as the odd ones out. It wasn't until that prom in year 7 when we ran off together and he gave me his jacket that I understood what my feelings really were. I may have been young, but I realised it. After that night Edward and I pretty much avoided each other for the first half of year 8. We were teenagers, what did you expect? Of course Alice forced us to talk to each other and it was the best thing she's ever done for me."

She smiled at Alice before looking at me. My heart fluttered in my chest as she said her next words.

"Edward, you have made me so happy since the day I met you; you have made my life so wonderful. Every day we are together you make me feel so special and when you asked me to marry you, I knew that I would be happy for the rest of my life. The way that you make me feel I cannot begin to explain, all I know is that it is the best feeling I have ever felt. So thank you. I just want you to know that I could not possibly be happier than I am when I am with you."

I smiled at her and kissed her hand which I was already holding. She turned back to our families.

"There isn't much more for me to say than thank you to everybody who has helped today go so fantastically. Thank you."

She sat down and I kissed her forehead before standing up and saying mine. Keeping her hand in mine. I really wasn't a speech person.

BPOV.

I couldn't wait to hear Edward's speech, I knew he was nervous about it, he was never good at speeches when we were at school, but I knew that today, he would be great.

Never did I think that all those years years ago when I picked Bella up for our first date (sure it was only to the school food court), that I would be here marrying her today. It really is a dream come true.

I first met Bella at school. I instantly noticed her good looks and tried talking to her. For some reason she never took a blind bit of noticing how I felt, even if everyone else did. But eventually she felt the same way and everything fell into place. Bella means everything to me, and since that first date I have never felt so in love. Bella has made me the happiest man in the world and given me the drive to follow my dreams, one of which was fulfilled today when, looking like a vision, Bella walked down the aisle."

She smiled down at me and continued speaking.

"Bella, I love you more than ever, and I promise that I will never let you down, I will never do anything that may upset you. I promise that I will love you for every minute of every day and that I won't sleep at night until I have told you how much I love you. I just hope that I make you as happy every day as you make me."

He bent down to kiss the top of my head before talking again,

"Finally, I have a lot of thank you to say. Firstly, to my beautiful wife for marrying me today. Because if you had said no when I first proposed to you, I would be talking to an empty room right now. Secondly, to everyone for coming and sharing this special day with us. It has made it even more special to us that you have been here, so thank you. Thank you to the bridesmaids for keeping Bella in line and getting her here today. You all look beautiful, thank you. To our parents. We love you all and thank you for everything that you have done for us. You kept us on the straight and narrow and showed us how to love. We wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. To the people who have done the food and arranged the party tonight, so far you have done an amazing job and I am sure tonight will be brilliant, thank you so much. Finally to Jasper my best man. You have been an amazing friend for as long as I can remember, and the speech was one to remember. Thanks mate."

He patted Jasper's shoulder as he continued.

"So finally a toast, to all those who are here, and the loved ones who could not make it. To the love of my life who I love more than life itself. Bella, this toast is for you."

I got up and gave him a big hug.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too Bella" He kissed me with so much passion I felt my legs go weak as cameras flashed around us.

Then band then started speaking.

"I'd like to welcome our Bride and Groom to the dance floor for their first dance."

Edward smiled at me as he took my hand and led me to the floor and the band started playing the song 'heaven' and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck, he bent down to kiss me as we started moving to the music. We were half way through the song when I saw Alice signal everyone else onto the dance floor, Jasper and Rose having to dance for the first song and the best man and maid of honour as Alice and Emmett danced.

After that song, I went to dance with my grandfather as Edward danced with his mother, then Edward danced with my mother as I danced with he dad. We kept going around like that, me with Emmett and Jasper, him with Rose and Alice, then a few other family members before I finally got to go back into Edward arms. I sighed and hugged him close as we danced for a while longer. Then the cake was brought out and everyone gathered around, our photographer at fount. We did the traditional cut, and shoved a piece into each other faces. The cake was beautiful.

After that was the part I think Alice was looking most forward to. The tossing of the bouquet, when we were younger, Alice and I would always try to be the one to catch them. But never got to. I turned to look and see where Alice was before turning the other way, and trying to aim to her, it must have been a good aim because she actually caught it, jumping up and down in happiness.

Next was the garter, Edward, using his mouth pulled it down from my leg before flinging it to the men, and much to Alice's enjoyment, Jasper ended up catching it, and by the look of his face, I don't think he was even paying attention it just landed in his hand. I laughed as the music started and we had final dances.

We had decided we weren't going to bother with a hotel, we would just go back to my house, Alice and my mum said they'd be more than happy to get out of the house but we refused to let them, we knew tonight wasn't going to start our honeymoon no matter what, I was usually in bed by 9:30 anyway, and it would be close to midnight by the time the wedding ended, I would pretty much fall asleep the second we got home. We were leaving on our cruise early the next morning.

Alice arranged it so everyone lined up in 2 lines facing each other and joined hands up high enough to make a tunnel like thing for Edward and I to go through before going back out to our limo and travelling for 15 minutes back to the house while the others stayed behind to fix everything up. I really loved my family. Edward grabbed my hand as we walked through the crowd and when we got outside the limo was waiting. As was Alice, looking worried.

"Ali, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I have a bad feeling something will happen when you get home, I'm going to follow you and just wait at the shops down the street, I want to call me if something happens. I put you mobile in the limo." She told me. I nodded at her and hugged her.

"I'll see you later" I told her as Edward pulled me into the limo. We both stuck our heads out the top and waved to our family before sitting back down. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled close to his side.

"I love you so much Bella" He told me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too" I kissed him on the lips before resting my head on his shoulder. I really was tired. He put his hand on my small bump and rubbed circles on it.

"Now we're a true family" He whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I told him, smiling.

When we finally pulled up in fount of our house I saw someone sitting on the front porch step, well two people.

"Who are they?" Edward asked as he reached for the door handle. I stopped his hand before it got there.

"Don't" I told him.

"Bella?" He asked, getting really worried now.

"Who are they?"

"It's my dad and his fucking daughter" I whispered before grabbing my phone and dialling Alice.

Why today of all days did he have to turn up?!

**Charlie's Back....!**

**You want more? You need to reveiw, the more reveiws I get the sooner it will be posted. I haven't started the next chapter yet, but I will soon. Right now I need to continue on my assignment, which I told myself to do this morning but happened to be writing this story instead. LOL. If I get it done today, I might just post a chapter tomorrow before I continue on my other assignment.**

**Remember reveiw, makes the chapters come up faster :) if I get over 10 for this chapter, (thats 110) I will stop doing my assignment and write the next chapter and post it asap. Otherwise, it could be a week or two before the next chapter, got more exams next week and more assignments. So it's up to you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Would have posted this sooner but when I got the right amout of reveiws this morning to post the next chapter, I really didn't have time to get on the computer and post it. So here it is. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, got a fucking hard maths exam next week which I will probably be studying for for most of week. Good news is that I think I did really well in my science exam today, and I didn't even study! Gotta love being good at a topic when the work is easy :)**

**Oh and I was ment to give you the link to the first dance song and some of the outfits from the wedding are on my profile so go check them out :)**

BPOV.

"Bells what's wrong?" Alice's frantic voice answered.

"Ali, you need to get over here now..." I told her.

"I'm on my ways Bells" I heard as her car started. "But what's wrong?" She asked again.

"Charlie" is all I said before hanging up. I looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked. I sighed

"My stupid dad... he ruined the most perfect day"

"Bella. Nothing. And I mean nothing, can ruin this day. When I think back on this day, I won't be thinking of what happened after the wedding, I'll be thinking how beautiful you looked during the wedding." I smiled at him.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of my head

"Alice will be here in a minute. Do you want to get out?" He asked.

"Uhmm." I really didn't know. I looked down at what I was wearing. I didn't want Charlie to know about me getting married. I didn't want him to know about my growing family...

"Shit" I mumbled, looking at my small bump, which was very noticeable in this dress, which is what Alice, Rose and I aimed for when choosing dresses.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I don't want him to know" I mumbled, my hand on my stomach. "But, it's very noticeable." I guess that's just something I'll have to put up with. Then I felt something being put over my bare shoulders, Edward's Jacket.

"Keep this wrapped around you." He said "Try and hide the bump, he might never notice." He told me. I nodded and wrapped the jumper around me, luckily I was a lot smaller then Edward and it wrapped around my bump easily. Then Alice's car pulled up behind the limo. I sighed.

"Let's go" I mumbled, looking at Charlie who was starring at the Limo, Edward thanked the father before opening the door and getting out grabbing my hand and pulling me out after him as Alice ran over to us and stood at my other side.

"This jackets never gonna work" I mumbled keeping a good hold on it, it was long on me, way past the bump and wrapped around me easily, but I still felt it wasn't enough.

"Its fine" Edward whispered as he put his arm around my waist leading me to Charlie who had stood up with Eliza standing next to him. I really hopped Tanya wasn't here.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Alice yelled. Not caring that there was a kid right next to him. He looked to Eliza before looking at Alice.

"Watch your language." He said.

"What right do you have telling her to watch her language?" I asked. He looked at me not even noticing my wedding dress

"I'M YOUR FATHER!" He yelled.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT OUR FATHER! YOU LEFT US!" I yelled.

"I'M STILL YOU FATHER!" He walked up to us, glaring then he turned to Edward.

"Get your hands off my daughter" He sneered. I laughed.

"HE HAS MORE RIGHT TO TOUCH ME THAN YOU DO!" I yelled.

"Bella, calm" Edward whispered in my ear. I took deep breaths; I didn't want to hurt the babies.

"Are you going to tell us why your here?" I asked a little calmer.

"Because, I wanted to talk to you two." He said looking at me and Alice.

"Well we don't want to talk to you" Alice told him. He stared at us for a bit before he finally noticed what we were wearing then looked at my left hand which was holding the jacket together over my body, noticing the rings.

"You got married? YOU'RE A CHILD! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GET MARRIED!" He yelled at me.

"BECAUSE! IT'S CALLED LOVE!" I yelled back. "AND I'M NOT FUCKING CHILD, I'M A LEGAL ADULT! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!" I yelled at him

"What do you want?" Alice asked him. "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to talk to you girls. I... I feel bad for walking out on you and everything"

"To bad" She said. "You should have realised that years ago."

I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at him before shaking my head, grabbing Edward's hand and running into the house and up to my room. I collapsed on the bed and broke down. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I clung to him tightly, as if my life depended on it.

EPOV

I let her cry, I knew it was all I could do, it was year's worth of pain, and she needed to cry.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled about half an hour later as she started settling down.

"Bella" I said, holding her face and making her focus on me.

"Never ever say you're sorry for crying. I made a promise to you today that I would be here for you. And I am keeping that promise. I'm always here for you to cry to, to hold, whatever you need I'm here." I told her. She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Let's get you out of this dress" I whispered. She nodded and stood up; I went over to her draw pulling out her pyjamas as she took her dress off. I passed them to her and she put them on. Then I got out of my suit and into my pyjama pants, skipping the shirt. I knew she loved when I went without. She smiled at me as I sat on the bed opening my arms for her. She came and sat on my lap snuggling to me.

"Is he still out there?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Do you want me to go check?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll come" She said. I looked at her worried.

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded.

"I want to come." She told me grabbing her dressing gown to cover her bump. I smiled at her and put a shirt on before walking downstairs to see Alice sitting on the front porch, her head in her hands as Charlie stood next to her. Bella let go of my hand and walked up to Alice, sitting next to her and wrapping her arms around her. Alice leaned into Bella and hugged her, hiding her face in Bella's shoulder.

"You should just leave" Bella said to Charlie, he shook his head. I walked out and sat down next to Bella, wrapping my arms around the girls. He looked at me with anger filled eyes.

"Why don't you just get back to your other daughter, why the hell would you drag her all the way here. Take her to a fucking hotel or something." Bella told him. He sighed and lifted Eliza up hugging her.

"Seriously. You don't want to be here when Renee gets back." She said. He just shrugged. Bella just shook her head and rubbed Alice's back.

"I think she's fallen asleep" She mumbled.

"I'll carry her upstairs" I said getting up and taking Alice from Bella.

"Just go" Bella said to Charlie before following me into the house. I walked into Alice's room and placed her on her bed as Bella pulled her shoes of.

"She'll die if she wakes up to find out she slept in this dress" Bella whispered. "I'll help her change. Just wait outside." I nodded and walked out of the room.

BPOV.

I quickly help Alice change.

"Bells, I'm sorry he ruined your perfect day." She mumbled.

"It's ok Alice. I still had the best day ever. Thank you so much." I told her. Giving her a hug.

"Will you let me help you get ready in the morning?" She asked.

"Sure Ali." I whispered. "Just go to sleep." I told her pulling her covers over her body.

"I love you Bella." She whispered.

"I love you too Ali." I told her before walking back out to Edward who was leaning against the war. He saw me and gave me my favourite crooked smile and pulled me into his arms. Hugging me tightly.

"I need ice cream." I told him. He just laughed and nodded.

"Let's go get some." He said. "Then we can go to bed." I nodded. I was so tired, but I really felt like ice cream.

We walked downstairs and I grabbed a tub of ice cream and a spoon before walking into the lounge room to sit on the couch. I noticed Charlie was still outside, but I didn't care. Not anymore.

Edward lay down on the couch and I lay between his legs, resting my back on his chest as I started eating giving Edward a spoonful every now and then as he opened my gown and rubbed my stomach. Once I had finished eating, Edward and I just lay there on the couch enjoying the moment. That was, until I heard what sounded like a growl behind me. I turned to see Charlie standing in the walkway to the living room, staring at Edward and I, or more likely Edward's hand on my bump. I groaned and pulled my gown to cover me again before I got up to yell some more at my 'father'.

"Why the hell are you still here!" I growled. "You just let yourself into someone else's house! As if you own it!" This wasn't his house anymore, it hadn't been for a long time.

"You're Pregnant" He said, obviously trying not to get mad. "And you didn't tell me"

"Why the fuck would I tell you! I don't want you anywhere near my kids you asshole. I just want you out of my life completely!" I was trying not to yell, I didn't want to wake Alice, and I really didn't want to stress, it was harder than it sounds. I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself down and felt Edward move behind me to rub my shoulders.

"Charlie, I'm asking you nicely. Please just leave. We don't need this stress." Edward half whispered to him. That seemed to make him mad.

"I won't fucking leave! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND IF I WANT TO TALK TO HER I CAN!" He yelled.

"Oh just shut up!" I said trying to be quite. "If you really cared, you wouldn't be yelling and waking up Alice..." I started.

"And you wouldn't be stressing out a pregnant woman!" Edward finished I could feel him start to get angry, and ready to attack Charlie for me. God I loved him.

"Oh why don't you just shut up boy and leave us alone" Charlie told Edward.

"I will never. I repeat. NEVER. Leave my wife when she needs me." Edward growled. "Unlike someone I know" He added. I shifted a laugh, I didn't want this to get any worse.

"Who are you to judge me! You're just some crazy teenager..." Charlie started before getting cut off my the one and only,

"Charlie! What the hell are you doing in my house?! Telling off my children!?" Renee screeched. Oh this was going to get bad...

**Ok so reveiw and I will give you a preveiw to the next chapter. That a good deal? I haven't written the whole thing yet, but I've written a bit, and might write more tonight after I study a bit, and go shopping to get the things I need to finish my chapter which is due tomorrow. OH JOY! But I'm sure what I have planned for the preveiw, will make you be begging for me to update sooner. Even I'm wanting to know what's gonna happen next with it. I don't really think ahead of time in my writing, I more or less just go with the flow.**

**Enjoy :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who reveiwed :) This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get it up and I didn't have much time to write it. I went to my old primary school for a fair yesterday (and its a lot smaller then I remember it lol) then today I went looking for a new house. **

EPOV

"Uhh, I wanted to see them" Charlie was suddenly really nervous, and I couldn't blame him. Renee could get really scary.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU WERE DYING AND YOU WANTED TO SEE THEM ONE LAST TIME!" She yelled.

"Mum" Bella whispered "Alice is asleep" Renee took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Renee... I'm sorry" Charlie said. I felt Bella tense next to me. Renee looked up at Charlie, then Eliza who was hiding behind him, I could see her face getting redder, but before she could say anything Bella started yelling.

"OH CUT THE CRAP" She screeched before walking away from me and up to him. The next thing I knew he was falling to the floor. Bella had actually punched him! I reached forward to pull Bella back to me, I felt her begin to calm under my touch. Renee was just standing there shocked. Bella wasn't one for violence, but she had just knocked a grown man to the floor in one punch.

Charlie slowly started to get up. Eliza was just starring at her father, backing away from Bella scared.

"Daddy, are you ok?" She whispered. I could see the bruise forming on his face, and I actually felt really proud of my wife. I kissed her head, trying to tell her not to worry.

"Yeah baby. I'm fine" He whispered before looking up at Renee.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" She asked. "Go back to your wife, and just leave us alone. We were doing so well without you." She half whispered. I knew she was getting upset now. Bella reached her hand out to her mother, who took it all too willingly and hugged her daughter tightly, pulling me into the hug with them. I wrapped my arms around the girls and looked over them to Charlie, telling him with my eyes we were waiting for an answer.

"I... I can't go back" He mumbled. Renee pulled away to look at him but Bella just turned around in my arms, staring at him, but not leaving my embrace.

"Tanya... she kicked me out... told me to take Eliza and leave." He whispered as he picked up Eliza.

"So what? You just thought to come here? That we'd welcome you with open arms?" Renee asked.

"If you haven't fucking noticed... WE HATE YOU!" Bella yelled.

"Just leave Charlie" Renee said. He frowned but nodded walking out the door with Eliza in his arms.

"Lets go to bed" I whispered to Bella. She nodded and turned to Renee.

"Are you ok mum?" She asked. Renee nodded.

"I'm fine" She sighed. Pulling Bella in for a hug. "Go get some sleep. You have a busy week ahead of you" She told her. Bella nodded and kissed her mum on the cheek before grabbing my hand and heading upstairs.

BPOV.

I didn't get much sleep, well hardly at all. I tried, but I just couldn't. This thing going on with Charlie was filling my mind. I knew it wasn't safe for the babies, so I tried so hard not to stress about it. But it was too difficult.

"Bella" I heard someone whisper, waking me from my _very light_ sleep. I opened my eyes to see Alice standing over me.

"Ali you ok?" I whispered. She nodded.

"Dad's here again." She whispered, I looked over at Edward he was still sound asleep, his arms wrapped around me.

"He was here pretty late last night" I told her. She nodded.

"I know. I heard you guys. Are you ok?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yeh. I think he's learnt not to mess with me. He'll have a bruise on his face for a while to prove that." I told her, feeling strangely proud.

"That was from you?" She asked shocked. I nodded.

"I punched him. I was sick of it. And his wife kicked him out so he decided to come here." I said, feeling the anger boiling again.

"Well, you guys have to get going soon." She said. I nodded.

"I promised I'd let you help me get ready. So why don't you go pick me out an outfit while I wake up sleepy head here" I told her, pointing to Edward. She smiled at me and nodded walking off to my wardrobe. I turned in Edward's arms so I was face to face with him.

"Edward" I whispered. He didn't budge. I sighed.

"Edward" I said a little louder.

"MMHH" was all he said. I nudged his shoulder.

"Edward wake up" I told him. He opened his eyes.

"Is everything ok?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeh. But we need to get going soon" I told him. He smiled at me.

"We're actually married" He whispered. I smiled back at him.

"I know. It's amazing, isn't it" I said before kissing him. Our kiss was sadly interrupted by Alice bouncing on the bed.

"I got you an outfit!" She said excitedly.

"And mum's cooking us breakfast, she said its better if we just stayed away from Charlie so another fight doesn't start. She's just ignoring him." She explained. I nodded and relaxed back into the bed trying to calm down.

EPOV

We were on the dock with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett saying goodbye. We wouldn't be seeing each other for a while. Collage started in a few days and everyone was heading their own ways.

"Have fun. And keep me updated on the little ones" Rose said as she pulled Bella into one last hug. Bella nodded and smiled at her.

"Always" She said. We all said our goodbyes before Bella and I headed onto the cruise boat.

"I love you" I told her as we set foot on the boat.

"I love you too" She smiled up at me. Every time she said those three words, I swear my heart missed a beat. It is so amazing, the feelings I felt for her are so strong. I just hope they never change. We got given a map of the boat and were trying to find our penthouse (which my parents booked). Once we got in Bella gasped.

"It's amazing" She whispered. It really was. It was bigger than our apartment with its own kitchen and sitting area.

"It is" I agreed, leaning down to kiss her, but pulling away before the kiss got too heated. I already had our night planned and I didn't want to ruin it now. She pouted as I pulled away. I smiled down at her.

"Tonight" I whispered in her ear before nibbling it slightly. She moaned as I pulled away and smiled.

"What do you think is going on at home with Charlie?" She asked as we walked towards the beautiful couch.

"Bella, Please, stop worrying about it. They will call if something terrible happens. This is our honeymoon, we need to try and get away from the rest of the world" I told her. She frowned but nodded, I could tell she was really trying hard. We sat down together and picked up an information brochure from the coffee table.

BPOV

I couldn't stop thinking about what would be going on at home, I knew I should be happy, it is my honeymoon after all, but I was honestly worried sick about how Alice and Renee were handling Charlie.

"Honey, do you want to go to the party on the fount deck tonight?" I heard Edward ask. But I couldn't find myself to reply. I was freaking out to much over everything else.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask as he crouched in fount of me. Then I felt it, the most excruciating pain ever, I grabbed my stomach and screamed at the pain, looking at Edward who had to be the most scared I had ever seen him.

"Edward!" I groaned. "Shit! EDWARD IT HURTS!" He pulled me into his arms and carried me off. The pain just wouldn't go away. I clung to him like he was my lifeline as he put me down on the bathroom counter.

"What are we doing?" I asked between clenched teeth. He looked so worried, but I needed to know what was happening.

"I need you to see if you're bleeding. I'm going to call the boats hospital." He told me as he reached over to grab the phone in the bathroom. I slowly stood up, trying to ignore the pain and pulled down my pants and underwear, seeing the red marks that stained them.

"Crap. Edward..." I whispered. I could still feel the pain, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I couldn't have just lost my babies. I just couldn't have. He looked at me as he spoke to the person on the other end of the phone. I could see the pain in his eyes as I just stood there not caring that I was practically half nakid. He hung up and walked over to me.

"We've got to go down, their waiting for us." He whispered. I could see he was trying to fight back tears, just like me. I nodded and pulled my pants up and he pulled me into my arms.

"I love you Bella. No matter what I love you" He said before picking me up and carrying me out of the room.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked. I bit my lip, putting my hand on my stomach and looked at him, nodding slowly.

"We'll fix it baby, we'll fix it" He muttered as he walked into the elevator and kissed my forehead. How could this be happening? It's our honeymoon, why can't we just be happy for a single day?

**Ok, so I think the preveiw thing motivates you all to reveiw. I won't be doing it this chapter mostly because I don't have time to write a good part of the chapter. But, do you all like the idea of getting a preveiw? if you do then I will do it more often :) so what do you think? should I give preveiws from next chapter on?**

**I want over 130 reveiws to post more. but over 140 will make me a happy camper :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone who reveiwed :). Heres the next chapter. The one after this won't be up until atleast Wednesday or Thursday at the earliest. Comments will make it one of them two days :)**

**Please note: I am not a docter and have never been pregnant so I don't no the details lol. This chapter is pretty much what I've heard about in stories and what I learnt in science class lol. So if stuff are incorecct just remember, this is only a story :).**

I lay on the bed of the cruise hospital. The ship hadn't even left yet and I'm already in hospital. How shit is that! Edward was talking to the doctor's telling them about everything while a nurse was taking my blood test. I had stopped bleeding just after we arrived in the hospital, but that didn't stop my worries. Edward came rushing in to sit next to me grabbing my hand just as the doctor followed him.

"Ok Isabella, your husband told me about you pregnancy and the triplets. I'm just going to send your blood tests off to be tested then we'll have a look at you're babies." He said then left the room.

"He seems pretty sure that we didn't lose them" I whispered. Edward squeezed my hand tighter, saying nothing.

"What did he say to you?" I asked looking up at him. His eyes met mine and I could see the worry in them. He leaned down to kiss me then pulled away and spoke.

"He said that we probably lost at least one of them." He whispered, tears falling down his cheek. I felt my own filling my eyes. I didn't know what to say, I just closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

"Bella." Edward whispered. I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"You need to know that. No matter what happens, this wasn't your fault. It was nobodies fault. I don't want you blaming yourself." He told me. I shook my head.

"It is" I whispered. "I was stressing too much. I should have just forgotten about everything and relaxed, but I just kept stressing. I'm a terrible mother." I sobbed. Edward stood up and leaned over me, putting his hands on my cheeks.

"Bella. You are not a terrible mother. You are going to make the best mother ever to our darling babies." He told me. I just stared at him. How could I believe that? The doctor came in at that moment and Edward moved back to his seat and the doctor gave us a small smile.

"You blood tests are just being tested now, we should have the results back tomorrow evening." he said as he got the ultrasound machine ready. I nodded and watched him carefully. He got all the equipment out before putting the goey stuff on my belly and placing the probe on it, moving it around. I was actually surprised they had all this stuff on a cruise boat. They must do pretty long cruises sometimes. He moved the probe around some more before pressing a few buttons on the computer. A fast, beat filled the room and both Edward and I let out a sigh of relieve, but something still wasn't right.

"It... seems a lot slower than last time" Edward mentioned. The doctor nodded before turning to face us.

"It seems, that there are only two babies now. I'm sorry" He said. I felt more tears form in my eyes, I really did lose my baby.

"Why, why did we lose only the one?" Edward seemed to ask himself, but that didn't stop the doctor from answering.

"Well, it looks to me that.." He started moving the probe on my stomach again, "these babies seem to share a amniotic sack, your other baby wouldn't have shared the sack with them." He told us.

"That means their identical?" I asked. I had read about this, according to the books I had read, when they share a sack their identical. The doctor nodded.

"Yes it does." I nodded. I truly didn't know how I felt at the moment. I was so sad that I lost one of my babies, yet happy that I still had two of them.

"Are... are they healthy?" I asked.

"Well, they seem extremely healthy and their heartbeats are very strong." I let out a small smile. Thank god they were healthy.

EPOV

When to doctor told us we were free to go I took Bella's hand and we walked to the elevator.

"Are you ok?" She asked me. I hadn't said a single word since we found out we lost one of our babies. I nodded.

"I think I'm ok." I told her. She gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled. I stopped where I was a looked at her.

"I told you Bella. This isn't your fault." I said. She just shrugged.

"I still shouldn't have stressed this much, it ruined our honeymoon either way" She frowned. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Baby, please, this isn't your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself. Try to be happy. The happier you are the better it is for the other babies." I whispered into her hair. She nodded against my chest.

"Do you remember what you told me in year 9 when I didn't get the quarterback position in football?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"What?" She whispered.

"You told me, 'everything happens for a reason' and that same year the quarterback broke his collarbone. I'm sure that this happened for a reason, we may never know what the reason is, but I'm sure there is one." I told her. She pulled back to look at me.

"But I really want to know what the reason is" she sobbed. Seeing her cry like that made me cry again.

"Let's go to our room" I whispered. She nodded her hand and grabbed my hand as we walked up to our room.

"We really should call the family." She whispered. I nodded.

"We... we have to do it together." I whispered.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

I pulled out my phone and held it out to her.

"Who first?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Ali? I don't know. If she's with my mum that would be good. But if she's with the others that would be good too. Then there's your parents. Do you want them to know before the others?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I.. I really don't know. Maybe Alice first, she is your sister and you do tell her everything. I mean, I'm not as close with Em as you are with Ali." I told her. She nodded and dialled her number.

"I'm scared" She whispered. I nodded. "Me too." I pressed the speaker button on the phone just as Alice answered.

"Edward? Why are you calling?" She answered.

"Uh..." I started, but Bella cut me off.

"Ali, who are you with?" She asked. You could hear the tears in her voice, and I knew Alice was instantly worried.

"Uh, were at our house, mum's in the kitchen, dad left, and the rest of the gangs here." She said. "Bella. What's wrong?"

"I... uh would prefer not having to repeat it" she sighed. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder tightly and she snuggled into me.

"Ok, I'll get the others." Alice replied. We heard some rustling in the background and I kissed Bella's forehead.

"Ok Bella, Edward, where all here." Alice said. It sounded a bit echoed so I knew we were on speaker. Bella looked at me, begging me with my eyes to talk.

"Uhh, well we got some bad news..." I started. Everyone on the other end was quite so I continued...

"Well erm, something happened, and uhh" I just couldn't say it. I felt the tears welling in my eyes and Bella snuggled into me tighter.

"Please, just tell us." Alice whispered.

"We lost... one of the babies." Bella mumbled, but I knew they'd understand her. I heard gasps on the other end of the phone.

"My poor babies, are you sure? Are you ok? Wait only one?" Renee went rambling on.

"Mum.." Alice hissed. I sighed.

"We only lost one, the other two are fine. They share a amniotic sack, so the one we lost would have been in another sack. All we know is that they're really healthy and... Identical." I said.

"Are you ok bro?" Emmett said, he sounded sad. I sighed.

"Uhh, I guess, all things considering. I'm really bummed about this, but I'm also so happy that the other two are ok. I just don't know what I'm feeling" I sighed.

"Me too." Bella whispered. We sat in silent for a while, no one knowing what to say.

"Uhh, I guess we should go... talk about this some more." Bella started. "We'll call you later. Love you guys" Bella said into the phones. The others all bid us goodbye before handing up. That's when Bella burst out in tears, clinging to me tighter than ever before. I just hugged her tight and let my own tears fall. After what seemed like hours she finally pulled away.

"I... I'm really sorry Edward." She whispered. "I'm not making this easier for any of us, you lost a child too." I just shook my head.

"Don't be sorry baby, we're in this together." She nodded.

"Do... do you want to talk about this?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I... I don't know. I just don't know how I feel about all this. What if it was the three of them. I'm so grateful it wasn't, but then I feel so guilty for feeling happy about it." I whispered. She looked up at me.

"I know. I feel that way too. But Edward... we can't be living on what if's... let's just try to be happy, we still have two babies. And I know that this will be extremely hard at times, but we're in this together." She whispered. I nodded.

"I promise, we will get through this Bella... together. But, we need to promise each other not to hide our feelings, we need to be able to talk about it with each other. Ok? Please, promise me, if you're finding it hard, you'll talk to me." She gave me a weak smile.

"I promise. Always" She said before leaning up to kiss me. I put my hand on her stomach and her smiled widened.

"They're going to be beautiful" She whispered. I nodded.

"With you as their mother, of course they will be." I smiled. "Why don't you go have a shower, and I'll order us some room service, I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight..." I told her.

"Yeah. Me either."

BPOV

I felt numb, my pain and happiness fighting against each other. I couldn't find it in me to be happy, but I also couldn't find it in me to be miserable, I really hate that I lost my baby, but I am so happy that the other two are alright. Would this pain ever go away? Is this how I feel every time Edward and I celebrate our anniversary?

I hopped in the shower and let the warmth relax my muscles, it felt so comforting. I ran my hand over my little bump and smiled down at my babies.

"I love you babies, I love you so much. I promise I will do all I can to protect you." I whispered. Now I knew what it was like to lose a child, I don't want anything like that to happen again. I know I need to try and not be sad, to try and be happy and keep myself healthy, for my babies. But, I also realise that I can't just hide the pain, I have to let it all out too. Which is what I have been doing, Edward is going through the exact same thing, and he needs me just as much as I need him.

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in Edward" I said. He opened the door and gave me a small smile.

"The foods here sweetie." He said. I smiled at him and turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I smiled up at him and kissed stood on my toes to kiss him.

"It'll be ok" I whispered against his lips. "We'll get through this." I gave him one more kiss before pulling away.

"I'll just go get dressed." I told him. He nodded and followed me out the room.

I got changed in a pair of Edward's boxers and his old football jersey before heading out to find him sitting on the lounge just staring into space. I went to sit beside him and placed my hand on his knee.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded. "What is it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I feel kinda bad." He said. "This was meant to be our honeymoon, the happiest time of our lives, and well it got ruined." I frowned at him.

"That doesn't matter Edward. We can always make up for it another time, when the twins are a bit older, we can go away for a while, have our belated honeymoon." I told him. He looked up and me and gave me a small smile.

"I guess."He shrugged. I smiled at him.

"I'm not upset about the honeymoon. I promise, and I don't want you to be either. Sure, what happened was bad timing, but what if this happened during our wedding? Or once you had started school. Nothing would have been the right time. What's happens is what happens Edward." I told him. He nodded.

"Let's eat. Feed those babies of ours" I said, trying to change the subject. He smiled at me. And picked up a fork, feeding me. I laughed.

"I love you Edward" I said.

"I love you too Bella."

**Review and you get the first paragraph of the next chapter sent to you :)**

**Ok, so I the next chapter isn't goint to be too eventful, I don't think any of them will be as eventful as the past few. I know alot of you would be unhappy about the loosing of the baby, but hey, at least its only one right?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the chapter :) Sorry if the end of it's a bit rushed and boring but I just wanted to get the chapter posted and I'm not in the best mood at the moment... my stupid school wont let me do the classes I want which sucks! there making me do a class I never even choice and to make it worse I have to go with the grade younger than me! Argh and it's going to be even more annoying because the grade younge then me the school provided computers for so all the work will be on computers as it always is for them, yet me and the few others in that class in my grade wont be able to do it! And as of next year, when I will be taking this class, my grade will be the only one in the school without laptops. I go to a private school, and even the kids my grade in public schools have laptops it pisses me off. **

**Anyways. enough of my ranting :P Enjoy the chapter :) I even through a lemon in for you..  
**

BPOV

Edward and I spent a lot of our honeymoon in our room, after we got the blood test results that I was healthy and so were the babies we went out to the pools for a while, but not long. We just wanted to be alone, to talk about everything that happened, to get all the pain over before the next week started with school and work. And talking really did help. While it was still a painful loss we decided that there was nothing we could have done about it, and we've accepted the fact that now we will only have two babies. And we were over the moon about that, we were still going to be parents, and maybe this happened because really, we wouldn't have been able to manage 3 children while we were still this young. We still hadn't told Edward's parents, we told Emmett not to mention it to them, we just couldn't repeat everything again without getting through it first, we realised we should have done that the first time. We agreed we would call them tonight. But I was scared about what they would say. Would they blame me for this? I didn't know them very well, but I knew that they seemed to look into things a bit too much sometimes, if they had known I was stressing a lot, would they blame me?

We had arrived back home not long ago and the minute we stepped in the door Edward started freaking out about school. He was in his study now, and I hadn't seen him for a while. I decided it was best to give him space. I washed all our clothes from the past week and just made sandwiches for lunch. I picked up both our plates and carried them to Edward's office.

"Babe, I made you lunch" I said. He was sitting at his desk his head in his hands. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Thankyou love" He said. I walked up to him and he took both our plates and pulled me on his lap, hugging me tight.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He smiled up and me and shrugged.

"Just a bit nervous I guess. It's still so hard to come to terms that I'm going to be at school and you're not." He said.

"It's for the best" I told him. He laughed.

"Yeah I guess, but still..." I stopped him with a kiss.

"Stop" I whispered. "You need to be happy with this, it's your dream." He smiled and nodded.

"You're right" He sighed. I smiled.

"Let's have lunch, you need to stop worrying about school, you'll be fine. I promise" I told him. I picked up both our sandwiches and handed him his before taking a bite out of mine.

"So." I started, changing the subject. "I think we're having two boys." He laughed.

"No way, they're going to be girls, and they're going to look just like their mummy" He said kissing my shoulder. I turned around on his lap so I could see him easier.

"You seem so determine on having girls." I noticed. He shrugged.

"I want two little princesses that are just like their mother." He smiled. I just shook my head.

"But what about two little princes, that look just like their father who you can teach to play footy and baseball" I noted. He shrugged.

"I can always teach the girls that." I shook my head.

"No girl of mine is playing footy" I said sternly. He laughed.

"There's still cricket. Or soccer even, plenty of sports I can teach either sexes. But I just really want girls" He said simply. I looked at him for a while, trying to read his face.

"Would you be upset?" I asked. "If we had boys?" He wanted girls so much, but there was an equal chance they would be boys.

"No, of course not. I'll be happy either way. Their a product of our love Bella, I wouldn't care if they were born with a second head. I love them, whatever they are" He told me. I smiled widely.

"Me too" I said before leaning in for a much needed kiss.

Edward and I had just finished dinner, we were just laying on the couch watching, me in his arms, watching TV. But I wasn't really paying attention, my mind was focussing on Edward's hard on against my ass, and also the fact that he was laying there in just his pyjama pants, such a turn on! Edward and I have only ever had sex once, and we were each other's first. I honestly expected to do it again on the honeymoon but once everything happened I knew it was out of the question. I really wanted to have sex with him again, but I didn't know how to bring it up, we had done research, and know it won't hurt the babies. I looked up to Edward and smiled. He blushed lightly, obviously knowing I can feel him.

"You're so beautiful Bella" He whispered.

I pushed my ass back into his crotch and he hissed at the contact. I smiled sweetly at him and he groaned. I turned in his arms and kissed him fiercely, our tongues fighting with each other. I pulled away for breath, but Edward didn't stop, he moved down towards my neck. Nibbling at my skin.

"Edward" I gasped. I felt him smile against him.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"I.. need you!" I practically yelled. He smiled at me and spun us so I was on my back and he was hovering over me. We kissed for what felt like forever, my hands pulling at his hair and his creepy slowly up my shirt. I pulled away for him to pull it off, and luckily I wasn't wearing a bra. He smiled at me before leaning down to kiss my breast before taking my left one in his mouth. I moaned at the contact.

"Oh God Edward..."

I reached down to pull down his boxers and pants in one go and his hard cock sprang out. I pulled away from Edward and spun us over so I was on top. We kissed some more, his hands massaging my breasts. Man was he good! He slowly moved his hands south to pull down my pants and panties. I kicked them off the rest of the way and slid down his legs to get a better view of his cock. I licked my lips at the sight of it.

"See something you like love?" He grinned smugly.

"Oh I see something I love; something I love to touch, lick, suck, and taste"

I moved my lips closer and licked the pre cum off his tip. He hissed through clenched teeth and I smiled kissing the tip. I slowly licked my way from base to tip before sucking his head into my mouth. I ran my hands up and down his thighs as Edward placed his hands on my head.

"Mmm… baby your mouth feels so good one me"

I hummed around his cock and he moaned loudly causing me to suck harder. I began playing with his balls and he started moaning my name. I sucked up and down his shaft and I felt his cock twitch and I immediately covered his cock with my mouth and felt his cum fill my mouth and slide down my throat.

"Yes Bella… oh baby….fuck yeah!" he panted after coming down from his orgasm.

I climbed back up and he began kissing my neck, moving back down to my breast

"Mmm baby your tits are growing. I love it!" He bent down and started licking my nipples as I arched my back and my breast pushed into his mouth. He moaned while sucking on my tender nipples and I weaved my fingers through his sexy locks.

"Oh Edward….ugh baby….that, that feels so good

His lips found my other nipple and he pulled it with his teeth causing me to whimper at both the pleasure and pain. Before he let it go, he wrapped his mouth back around it and sucked it back into his mouth. His hands were now on my ass and I could feel his cock pressing into my lower stomach.

His hands worked their way down to my pussy and I felt his fingers dip into my wet folds. "Fuck Bella you are so wet baby"

"It's all you. You make me this wet Edward….." I whispered

His fingers played with my clit as he continued sucking on my nipples. The sensation from his mouth and his fingers caused me to become even wetter and Edward knew it immediately.

"Bella… damn I need to taste you baby." He spun us around again so he was on top and slid down the giant couch so he was between my legs. Grabbing my hips and brought them down until I felt his tongue enter me.

"Ah… Ed-Edw-Edward!"

"Mmm… Bella you taste delicious baby" His tongue played with my clit as he raised his fingers and pushed them inside me. I started to grind into his face and he moaned around my clit.

His fingers twisted inside me and he began hitting my g-spot every time. I could feel my orgasm coming over me and I began panting much quicker.

"Let it go Bella… cum for me baby. Let me drink up your sweet juices"

I moaned out his name as I felt my cum being licked up by him. He licked me clean and placed a kiss on my clit. Once I had gotten my breathing back to normal he climbed back on top of me and brought his attention back to my breasts.

"God I can't wait to see these things in a few more months" I giggled at his comment but caught him off guard as I spun as round and sheathed myself onto his cock.

We both moaned at the sensation and I began to ride him.

"Oh Bella you look so beautiful riding me… baby you feel so good. Ride me hard baby" he growled causing me to increase my pace. He was holding onto my hips as he bent his knees giving him leverage to thrust up into me.

"Ugh….fuck yes…ugh baby keep doing that. Oh yeah….right…there" I moved my hand towards my clit and began rubbing it. He seemed to like seeing me do that and he increased his thrusts. I was riding him so hard at this point; I began moaning and panting harder and louder.

"That's it baby, cum for me. Milk my cock baby, I know you want to" I whimpered as I let my orgasm take over. I kept looking at him while I came all over his cock and that smug grin remained on his face as I continued riding him as he tensed and released inside me. Watching Edward experience his orgasms is one of the most hottest things. I collapsed on him, him still in me as we caught our breath.

Baby that felt so….so, so good." I breathed as I rolled off him and lay so we were on our sides looking at each other.

"Yes it did baby, I love watching you ride me like that."

We continued talking for awhile as I laid with my back against his chest. He rested his chin on my shoulder and drew circles on my stomach.

EPOV.

Sex with Bella was the best feeling in the world. I couldn't get enough of it. After we had showered together, leading to another round, we decided it would be a good idea to call my parents. We were going to go to bed earlier since I had school in to morning and didn't want to be exhausted on my first day.

I picked up the phone, looking at Bella worriedly. I knew my parents, and I knew that they would want to come over and 'take care of us' but it would only make things worse. Bella and I had talked about it for practically the whole honeymoon and we were both getting through it really well. Who knew talking really does work? She nodded at me encouragingly, I could see she was just as nervous, but we had to do this. I dialled their number and put it on speaker, waiting for them to pick up.

"Hello" My mother's voice came through the phone.

"Hi mum..." I said hesitantly.

"Edward! How are you? How's Bella? How was the honeymoon?" She asked. I let out a small laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Uhh.. Everything's good. But uhh.. Bella and I have something to tell you and dad." I said. Hugging Bella close to me.

"Oh.. ok, I'll go get your father" She said softly. A few minutes later I heard a beep on the phone, obviously them trying to turn speaker on.

"Esme.. let me do it." I heard my dad's voice. Bella let out a small laugh and I smiled down at her.

"Ok, were both here Edward" Esme's voice filled the room.

"Hey mum, dad. Bella's here too" I said.

"Oh.. Hi Bella." Esme said.

"Hey Esme, Carlisle." Bella replied.

"So uh, your mother says you have something to tell us?" Carlisle asked, sounding nervous.

"Yeh.. uh, we got some bad news." I mumbled.

"What is it?" Mum asked.

"Well..." Why was it harder so hard to tell them?

"We... uhh... we lost one of the babies" I said, feeling Bella tense in my arms. It was hard hearing those words.. for both of us.

"Oh..." was all my mum said.

"Are you ok son?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeh... I'm fine." I mumbled.

"What about you Bella? You're not hurt or anything?" He asked her. I smiled at how much he cared about her.

"Uhh.. no I'm not hurt. It was just an unfortunate event. But were getting through it..." She said quietly.

"Do you need me to come down there?" Esme asked. And here it came. I just hopped she took no for an answer.

"No, mum, we're fine, really, we're getting through this together." I said.

"Are you sure? It's really no problem. I can be out there on the next flight." She said. I sighed.

"No mum, really were fine. I got school tomorrow and Bella's starting work. We will be fine. We've talked it through. We're getting through it." I told her. She groaned on the other end. I know she really wanted to come, but Bella and I just needed to get through this by our self.

"Ok... if you're sure. But if you need me..."

"I know mum, I'll call you if I need you I promise."

"Ok Edward." She sighed.

"Thanks mum."

"Thanks Esme." Bella whispered.

"Ok, well we'll talk to you both soon." She said.

"Bye, mum. Dad."

"Bye. Love you both" Esme said before hanging up.

"That went a lot better than I expected." Bella mumbled. I looked at her confusingly.

"What?" I asked. She blushed.

"Bella..."

"I was scared... they would blame me." she mumbled.

I hugged her closer to me and kissed her head.

"Bella.. my parents would never ever do that. They love you Bella." I whispered. She nodded against my chest.

"Come on honey, let's go to bed." I said grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom, my mind flowing with what tomorrow would bring.

**The poll is still open so if you haven't voted go vote now! The more votes the better!**

**Reveiw for a preveiw. Hey that rhymes. Oh and TeAmVaMpS100 and TeamEdward246 you both reveiwed the AN, so you won't be able to reveiw this chapter. So if you want a preveiw just PM me :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter. My halloween treat :) Even if we don't celebrate halloween here in Australia.... I won't be updating tomorrow because I am going to Canberra to see my sister then I have heaps of work I couldn't be bothered doing today so I will do it tomorrow night :O**

BPOV.

I woke up to find Edward's spot empty, hoping he didn't go to school without saying goodbye I quickly got out of bed and walked out to the living room. As I passed the kitchen I stopped and noticed Edward there, his back to me, cooking breakfast. He was still in his boxers, which is what he slept in last night, and his tight ass was calling to me. I walked up behind him and kissed his back while pinching his ass. He gave out a little laugh and I giggled.

"What was that for?" He chuckled. Turning around to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine as he grabbed my ass pulling me closer to him. I could feel him getting harder and I moaned, only to be followed by him pulling away. I pouted and he smiled down at me.

"Later love, we don't have time." He said. I nodded and leaned against the bench watching him work his way around the kitchen making my favourite (especially since the pregnancy) choc chip pancakes.

"Need any help?" I asked. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"No thank you love." He told me, leaning over to kiss my forehead. He finished making breakfast and we sat and ate in comfortable silence. It wasn't until after we had both gotten ready for the day that he started freaking out.

"Bella, have I got everything? I didn't leave any books did I? I've got my pens? Where's my laptop?" He was running around like a mad man. I laughed and pulled at his arm as he ran past me.

"Edward. Settle down. Breathe." I told him. He took a deep breath and smiled down at me.

"I'm over reacting again aren't I?" He laughed. I nodded and laughed along with him.

"You'll be fine. I promise. And if you need anything just call me. But I'm sure with all this checking and double checking you've done you have everything you need." I told him. He nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Bells." He mumbled. I shook my head.

"Don't be sorry. This is a big day for you." I told him. He smiled down at me.

"I love you so much Bella" He said before kissing me. I pulled away and smiled back at him.

"I love you too Edward. But you're going to be late for school." I said pointing to the clock.

"Shit" He mumbled. I laughed causing him to look at me with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked. I shrugged.

"We really need to learn to stop swearing." I joked patting my stomach. He smiled at me and bent down to give my bump a kiss.

"Ok. I'm going now. Be safe Bella, I love you." he said giving me one last kiss. I nodded.

"I will, have a good day. And I expect a call at sometime" I joked. He smiled at me.

"I plan on it."

EPOV

My day was actually going great. But I missed Bella so much. I can't help but wondering what she's doing at home. She had to run to the office today to get a few jobs and go through a few more things with her aunt, but she said she would still be working from home.

I made a really great friend, his name is Ben and he's in my physics class. Today, I only had two classes. Physics was this morning, then Ben and I just walked around the collage for a few hours, Ben still wasn't sure what he wanted to do so he was just taking a few classes he enjoyed. I now had Biology; I walked into the lab and took a seat in the middle. I never liked the front of the class, but the back was always too distracting. I was going through one of my textbooks when I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned to look at the person.

"Hi, I'm Tanya." She said, it what I think was meant to be a seductive tone. She was a strawberry blonde, much blonder than Rosalie.

"Edward" I said, giving her a small smile before turning back to my textbook. I felt her move closer to me, I turned to look at her again and she practically shoved her fake boobs at me. I looked around the room and groaned inwardly. There were no other seats left. I moved my chair further away from her and looked at my watch. I still had 5 minutes until class what set to start, maybe if I call Bella I could get this chick off me. I pulled my phone out of my pocked and pressed number one speed dial. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey Edward." She said, I could hear the smile in her voice and I instantly happy.

"Hey love, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm great, just writing my first article for the paper. What about you? How's collage. Have you made any friends?" She asked.

"It's great, and I made one, he's pretty cool." I told her.

"Well what class do you have next?" She asked.

"I'm just about to start Biology, and believe me when I say I don't think it'll be the same without you." I told her. Bella and I first met in Biology class and were lab partners for all our time at boarding school. She laughed.

"I'm sure you'll manage, you'll have someone a lot smarter not dragging down your grades" She told me. I frowned.

"You didn't do that" I mumbled. In the corner of my eyes I saw an annoyed looking Tanya. I smiled smugly, hopefully now she understands I'm taken. I saw the professor walk into the class and I sighed.

"Sorry babe, I've got to go. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you to." She said before I hung up. The teacher dropped all his paperwork on his desk and cleared his throat to get the classes attention.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Daniels. Welcome to my class." He started.

"Well, to get things going, we'll start with your lab partners. Look at the person next to you; they will be your partner for the year. I recommend trading numbers, you will be doing a lot of work together in the next year..." He continued to explain what we would be doing for the year, but I wasn't listening, I was too annoyed with the fact that I had to work with Tanya for a year. He spent the rest of the lesion talking about his class and when we were finally dismissed I jumped out of my chair, wanting to get out of here and to Bella before Tanya managed to talk to me. I picked up my books and started walking towards the door.

"Edward wait!" I heard the irritation voice of Tanya. I turned to look at her.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"I uh... was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee or something. You know too uh.. get to know each other better... because uh.. we will be working together for the year." I sighed. I really didn't want to go.

"Uhm, sorry I can't. I already have plans with my wife tonight" I told her. Hoping she would back off now that she knew I was married. I turned to walk away but she ran to walk next to me.

"You're married?" She asked. I nodded.

"Happily." I told her with a smile.

"Well, wouldn't you like a break from your wife? I mean, who could be better than me? I can make you feel things you've never felt before." She said putting her hand on my arm. I shook my head and pulled my arm away from her.

"No thank you." I said fiercely before walking away from her and to my car. Hoping she wouldn't follow.

As I drove home I tried to think of what to tell Bella. I wanted to tell her about Tanya, but at the same I really didn't want to stress her. I pulled into our garage and parked the car before running up to our apartment. I swung open the door.

"Honey I'm homeee" I sung. I heard Bella's beautiful laugh come from the study. I dumped my bag and ran to her, picking her from the chair and spinning her in my arms.

"Wow, your happy" She noticed. I nodded and smiled.

"I missed you" I whispered. She smiled back at me.

"I missed you too. How was your first day?" She asked.

"Very interesting..." I said, thinking how to bring up the Tanya thing. But she happened to bring it up instead.

"So did you get a good lab partner?" She asked in a joking tone. I groaned.

"I might have to drop bio." I complained. She looked at me questioningly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Ok, don't freak out. I'm not going to let anything happen I promise" I said. She started looking really worried.

"Edward?" She asked. I sighed and fell back onto the chair pulling her on my lap.

"Her names Tanya and all she does is throw herself at me." I complained. I felt her tense in my arms.

"Bells, don't worry, I promise nothing's going to happen. I told her I was happily married and not interested. Whatever she does I will ignore." I told her. But she didn't say anything.

"Bella?" I put my hand under her chin and pulled her face to look at me.

"You ok?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Bella... tell me what's wrong." I pleaded. A tear fell down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb.

"When... when I get all fat, and my ankles start swelling and I can't take care of your 'need's' like I should be able to..." she sniffed. "And I'll be fat and unattractive and you'll want to leave me for her." She started crying and I pulled her to my chest.

"Bella." I said. "That will never happen. I swear to you. I can't wait to see you grow with our children. I love you Bella, and you will always be beautiful and attractive." I whispered.

"How do you know?" She sobbed. I kissed her forehead.

"I just know. You and our babies are the most important thing to me. I would never leave you." I assured her. She nodded.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. I shook my head.

"Don't be." I told her. She gave me a weak smile and I hugged her close to me, kissing her forehead and just sitting there for a while letting her settle down.

"I've decided we're going out to dinner" I said out of the blue. She looked up at me.

"What's the occasion?" She asked playfully.

"Well, today we started another part of our lives, me at collage you at work. And if that's not a good enough occasion, I think I should be allowed to take my beautiful wife out for dinner." I told her. She laughed and nodded.

"Ok... where we going?" I smiled at her.

"Should I tell?" I asked playfully. She pouted.

"Edward... you know I hate surprises." I laughed.

"Ok, ok. I drove past this really nice Italian restaurant today, and I know how much you love Italian so I took note of it." I said simply. "I'll go make reservations; you can go start getting ready." I told her. She smiled and got off my lap, kissing me on the way.

"I love you Edward." She said before walking out the room.

"Love you too!" I yelled after before picking up the phone to call the restaurant.

BPOV

I had just finished getting ready for our night out when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw Alice's name flash on the screen. I smiled as I answered the phone.

"Hey Ali" I said happily.

"Bella!" She practically yelled. I laughed.

"I'm guessing you had a good first day?" I asked. I could practically see her nodding her head.

"Yehp, it was fun. I missed you heaps, but it was still fun. How'd Edward go?" She asked.

"Uh, yeh he had a good time, except he said his lab partner in Biology kept throwing herself at him." I said angrily.

"Did he tell her he was married?" She asked.

"Yeh, but she didn't really seem to care." I complained.

"Don't worry Bell's, Edward won't do anything. You know that." She assured me.

"Yeh, I know. But, I can't help but feel insecure, I mean, I am getting bigger by the day" I said hesitantly.

"Bells..." Alice started.

"Ali, don't, I talked to Edward about it. It's fine. Really."

"Hmm, ok." She said.

"So how are...uhm... the two of you holding up with the news..." I could tell she was nervous.

"Uh, yeah, where getting through it I guess. It's a lot to process; Edward's parents didn't even sound upset when we told them." I told her.

"They were probably just in shock."

"Yeh maybe..." I sighed. Just then Edward came walking out of our room with dark low ride jeans and a green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I could feel my panties dampening and I fought with myself not to push him back into our room and have my way with him.

"Uhh... Alice I gotta go. Edward's taking me out for dinner. I'll call you tomorrow" I said to the phone. Alice laughed.

"Ok Bells. Have fun" She said before hanging up.

"Fuck. Edward you look hot." I said. He gave me his crooked smile and walked up to me pulling my face up to give me a quick kiss.

"And you look absolutely breathtaking." He whispered. I smiled and blushed. I was wearing a black knee length maternity dress, which hugged my baby bump perfectly and made my growing boobs look even bigger. He grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

"Let's go feed our babies." He said. I smiled at him.

"Oh yes, they are starving." I said putting my hand on my bump as he led me to the car.

Once we got to the restaurant and we ordered our meals we were just talking happily about our day. I was telling him about my first story for the paper, and how I had to write about global warming.

"That's pretty boring" He noted. I shrugged.

"I guess, but I don't expect anything exciting for my first story, I am the newbie and at least the pays good." I told him. He laughed.

"I've already told you not to worry about money." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Says he who has a job and is _going_ to collage all at once."

"Well, you're going to be very busy too. You'll have to write and take care of two babies all at once." He mumbled. I shrugged.

"I'll take a few months off at first. And I know I'll have you. As long as you focus on your studies as well. I won't let our family ruin that for you." I told him. He frowned.

"I care more about you and the babies more than study" He said. I laughed.

"I'm not saying don't spend time with us, and don't care about us. I just want you to make sure you put aside time just for study. We'll get a babysitter if we need too." I assured him. He shook his head.

"I don't want someone else taking care of our kids. We are more than capable of it. And I don't want us to miss a thing." He told me. I smiled,

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. For all we know we can have really good kids who hardly ever cry and will give us time to ourselves." I said. He laughed.

"I've never met a baby who's been like that" He said and I laughed along with him.

"So when do you start at the hospital?" I asked. He smiled.

"Next Monday. I'm really excited. Not many people get an opportunity like this during their first year of college. Usually when their in med school. I'm sure this is going to help me get through everything quicker. But it doesn't stop me from being nervous." He said. I smiled at him.

"You'll be great." I assured him as I reached over the table to grab his hand. Just then a blonde waitress came over with our food. She put it on the table and looked at Edward smiling.

"Edward!" She all but shrieked. I looked at her strangely, then turned to a very annoyed but scared looking Edward.

"Tanya." He mumbled. My heart stopped. This was Tanya!? Shit!

**Argh, I hate how late it is :( I'm really in the mood for a peice of toast! With vegimite lots and lots of vegimite :D But I hate eating late at night... unless its junk food at the movies. :) Speaking about movies. 19th of november is like 19 days away (if you don't count today which is only another hour and 10 mins long) :O Can't wait til the 19th! Finally get to see New Moon. Me and my friends got our tickets for the opening night :) we even decided to go to the expencive cinima. I really wish I was going at 12:01am on the 19th, first veiwing in like the world? I think :O I have friends going to it. LUCKY BITCHES! But ohh well :) Still 19 days to go -dances-**

**If you want a preveiw all you gotta do is reveiw :) It would be so awesome to get to 200 :) I know I have enough people who have this story on alert to get to it, but only a small amount of you reveiw. Thankyou so much those of you who do, your the best :) **

**Oh and the poll is still open, so get voting on the sex of the twins if you haven't already. Remember, they both have to be the same sex because they are identical. So that's why there is a "boy and girl" choice.**

**Love you all :)  
**

**any tic of the clock**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, this is a pretty short chapter but its still a chapter.**

**I know I told a lot of you I'd update yesterday, but I didn't have the time. Sorry.**

**I also haven't read over this chapter, so if there are mistakes, sorry. :)**

EPOV

Shit! Bella and I were having a great night, I hadn't seen her this happy in the past few days, and I haven't felt this happy either. But Tanya just had to come and ruin it all.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya asked me, coming way to close for my likely and completely IGNORING Bella. I looked at her like she was an idiot.

"I'm here with my wife" I said in a 'duh' tone pushing her away from me. She just laughed and looked at Bella, who looked just about ready to rip Tanya's head off.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked through her trenched teeth.

"I just never imagined someone as sexy as Edward to be with someone like... well you." She said in a happy tone. I wish I had some magical powers, like shooting bullets out of my eyes. How I wanted to shoot Tanya right now.

"What's your problem Tanya!" I all but shouted.

"Oh nothing Eddie" She said happily. I glared at her.

"Don't you ever call me 'Eddie'" I said through clenched teeth. She pouted, trying to look sexy, but it just made her look worse. I shook my head and hopped up, reaching up for Bella's hand and pulled her up to stand with me and wrapping my arm around her waist.

"We're leaving, here's the money for the drinks" I said placing a $5 bill on the table before leading Bella out of the restaurant.

"Oh and Tanya. Don't think I won't be complaining to your boss. That is no way to treat a customer." I yelled back to her but not turning to face her. I didn't want to see that face. Once we got to the car I stopped to look at Bella. She had tears in her eyes and was looking down at the floor.

"Bella" I said. But she didn't say anything. I placed my hand under and chin and pulled her face up to look at me. She kept her eyes focused on anything but my face. I sighed.

"Bella, please." I whispered. She slowly looked at me and frowned.

"She's so much prettier than I am. How can you not want to chase after her?" She asked, tears in her voice. I shook my head.

"Never Bella. I would never do that. I have never seen any other woman the way I see you and I never will. You need to stop thinking like this. We have been together so long, how could you doubt that I would leave you now? We're married with two children on the way. Why wouldn't I have done it years ago?" I asked. She shook her head.

"That's different. We were stuck in school, we never really went anywhere, you couldn't have met anyone else" I frowned at her.

"I wouldn't want to. Until I met you, I didn't know what it was like to be alive, and when we finally got together..." I sighed. "I promise you Bella, you are my life, you have been for a very long time and you will be forever. Please stop thinking like this, I'm begging you" She nodded slowly.

"I just hate this so much. You'll be at school and all these girls will throw themselves at you and I can't stop them. I'm stuck at home" She mumbled. I laughed.

"Once they all know I'm about to be a father, they'll stop, I'm sure. They won't want to have to put up with kids" I told her. She laughed through her tears.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I guess, I'm a little tired." She said as she hopped in the car. We were driving silently when suddenly Bella spoke up.

"Oh Edward, I forgot. I called the OB today and booked us an appointment for tomorrow. You know, just to make sure everything's ok after.... well yeh. And I thought it would be a good idea to see our normal doctor just to make sure." I smiled at her a nodded.

"What time baby?" I asked.

"Uhm, 11, but if you have class I'll change it." She said quietly. I shook my head.

"I have a class at 9 then I have time of until 1. But I'll be home later tomorrow. Around 6. I have a few afternoon classes and all that" I said. She smiled at me.

"That's fine. I'll have dinner ready then we can just hang at home." She said. I nodded.

"Do you want me to come home and pick you up or meet at the doctors?" I asked.

"Uh, pick me up, it's better to go together" She told me. I nodded in agreement, suddenly happy again after this whole Tanya thing, I get to see my babies again. I just wish it was time to find out the sex. But Bella was only 11 weeks along, and I knew it was usually the 20th week when they can find out. Sometimes later. I didn't want to wait 9 more weeks, but I had to.

BPOV

We were having a PERFECT evening, the best since the bad 'event' with our baby but that stupid Tanya had to ruin it. I hopped tomorrow would be better. We would finally see our babies again. We were originally set to have another ultrasound in a few weeks, but I decided we should get everything checked out. I'm not quite sure I trust the doctor from a boat...

Once we got inside I went to get changed into something more comfortable while Edward went to the kitchen. When I got back to Edward he had made two bowls of ice cream with warm chocolate topping. Yum!

"Here you go baby" Edward smiled at me as he handed me the bowl.

"Mmm, yum, you're too good for me." I smiled as I leaded up to kiss him, then quickly getting into my ice cream.

"Come sit down love, we'll watch a movie or something." I smiled at him and nodded. We decided to watch "The Dark Knight" because we had never seen it before. But I soon wished we hadn't. All that shooting just made me uncomfortable. And when they showed Harvey's half face my stomach just couldn't take it. I jumped out of Edward's arms and to the toilet as fast as my legs would take me, getting rid of my dinner and dissert as well as the rest of my food from the day. Edward chased after me and held my hair back for me rubbing my back as I emptied the contents of my stomach. Once, the nausea finally stopped I fell limp against the side of the bathtub. It had been a few days since I had any sickness and I guess all the missing out on it made it worse now. Edward grabbed me a wet face cloth and held it to my face. I smiled and thanked him as he sat down next to me.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeh. Thing's seem to make me sick so much easier with the pregnancy, but seeing the inside of his face like that." I shuddered. Edward nodded in understanding.

"It's a lot different than any cartoon or comic" He agreed. I smiled up at him.

"I need to brush my teeth" I said as I got up and walked over to the sink.

"I'll go turn the movie off. I don't think we want any more of that" he said. I nodded.

"Thanks" I whispered as I rinsed out my mouth. When I walked back out to the lounge room Edward was putting the dvd in its case and putting it back in the cabinet.

"I swear I'm going to have nightmares about that man. And I thought the joker was bad." I shuddered again. Edward gave me a small smile, not knowing what to say and I laughed. I walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"Lets just got to bed." I told him. He nodded and took my hand leading me to our room.

I woke up to a soft fluttering in my stomach and I smiled, placing my hand over it. The babies don't move all that much but when they do, it felt really amazing. I turned to face Edward and he was awake looking at me. I reached out for his hand and he looked at me questioningly.

"Feel them" I whispered. Placing his hand where the movement was happening, pressing it hard onto my bump. I know he wouldn't be able to feel much. But would still feel a small movement. He smiled at me.

"It's not very hard" He whispered. I shook my head.

"Not really, but I'm sure I feel more than you. Until they're a bit bigger you probably won't feel much." He nodded.

"I guess, I can't wait til that time but" He said while rubbing my bump.

"I wish we could find out the sex today" I whispered.

"Me too. But only what? 9 more weeks? We have to be patient. We still have 29 weeks until they come. I'm sure very soon we'll be getting impatient about that."

"I just can't wait to start picking out things for the nursery and everything." I told him. He smiled.

"Me either... except maybe the Alice factor. She will go absolutely crazy" He said. I laughed.

"Oh, the joy my sister brings to our lives" I joked. He just shook his head at me before sitting up.

"You feeling ok?" He asked. "Not nauseated?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I feel great." I told him. He hopped out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" He called from the bathroom. I followed him in and washed my face.

"I'll do it today. You get ready for school" I told him. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"I don't want to go to school. I want to stay home with you." He mumbled. I shook my head.

"No way mister. You're going to school. I'll see you at like 10:30 anyways. When we go to see our babies." I smiled.

"I can't wait" He breathed into my ear, making my girly bits tingle.

"There is something about you and turning me on in the morning." I mumbled. He laughed.

"Tomorrow we should wake up earlier" He joked, but that truly didn't sound like a bad idea. What better way to start the day? I laughed.

"Maybe" I said before pulling some eggs out of the fridge to cook.

EPOV.

Once we were done with breakfast, and a long kiss goodbye, I had finally gotten to school. I spent my whole morning with Ben, running whenever I saw Tanya. That bloody bitch was seriously going to be the death of me. I just can't stand her.

When my morning calculus class finally ended it was 10:00, just enough time to go get Bella and get to the appointment. When I pulled up in front of our appointment block I ran up the stairs and into our home. Bella was sitting on the lounge with a notebook on her lap. When she heard the door she looked up and smiled at me before pressing a few keys and closing the laptop.

"Ready?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, walking over to me and giving me a kiss.

"How was your morning?" She asked as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her bag.

"Pretty good, I had my first calculus class, not as hard as I remember it being in high school." I said, she rolled her eyes at me.

"You were like, the top of the grade, how was it hard for you?" She asked. I just laughed.

"I guess you're right, my main worry is English really, I have that later today, but you were the one good at that." I sighed. She shook her head.

"You were just as good, and I can help you." she told me.

"I don't want you to have to push yourself." I told her. She shook her head.

"We can always make some fun out of it." She said seductively, putting her hand on my thigh. My breathed hitched and I looked over at her to see her smiling cheekily, just then we arrived at the doctors building and she let go of me, smiling.

"Let's go see our babies!" She said excitedly, jumping out of the car before I even turned it off. She was jumping around like Alice, and for the first time in years, I could actually see how they were related. I laughed as I got out of the car and walked over to her putting my hands on her shoulders and looking her in the face.

"Settle down love." I told her. She took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"Sorry." She mumbled. I smiled at her and took her hand leading her to the building, feeling like I myself could jump around like Alice.

**Updates will be slowing down for a few weeks. I have yearlies in the next few weeks that I havent even started studing for _shit!_ And then I have a lot of final assesments due next week that I haven't even started. I need to stop putting things off -.-**

**I also am not sure wether I will be able to give a preveiw for the next chapter. I'm sorry :( I hope you don't mind. But I will try to, it will just probably be a few days if it happens. **

**Please reveiw :) and the poll still is open.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took so long to update, been so busy with exams and assessments all that crap then my birthday and everythings been hectics. I only got to write this because I lent my study notes to a friend of mine who has been over seas for a few weeks forgetting I still have the test for that topic this week and I really need to do good at it. Damn I'm dumb. So yeh this was written instead of study. So if I fail I blame you all :P**

**Sorry it's not very long, but I did throw a lemon in :P I'm now just trying to make time go faster so were further into the pregnancy and eveything so the next chapter may skip a few months :)  
**

BPOV

"Well Mrs Cullen it looks like everything with your babies are just fine." The doctor smiled down at me. I looked over at Edward who was beaming at the screen. We both loved seeing our babies so much.

"Thankyou" I smiled. He nodded and handed me a tissue to wipe the goo off my stomach.

"You will need to make an appointment for about a month." He told me. I nodded and hopped of the bed grabbing Edward's hand.

"Thankyou. And see you in a month" Edward said before leading me out of the room. We booked our next appointment with the receptionist then headed out to the car.

"Do you have to go back to school" I complained as we were driving back home. He frowned and nodded.

"I'm sorry love, but I really do." He told me, I could hear the sadness in his voice. I nodded sadly.

"You have tomorrow off right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yehp. We should do something if you don't have too much work." He told me. I smiled at the thought of a whole day with him.

"It should be fine" I assured him. He pulled up in front of our apartment building.

"I was thinking we get a house." Edward said out of the blue. I looked at him wide-eyed. We only just moved into the apartment.

"I don't want to have to raise our kids in an apartment" He told me. "And we have plenty of money in our trust funds. I know you want to save money, but I'm sure we'll still have enough."

I nodded. "I see where you coming from but... I don't know. We do have enough room for a little longer. I mean, I want to move before their too old. But we still have time."

"I guess. But don't you think moving would be hard with two babies?" He asked. He really did have a point.

"Hmm, I suppose. We'll talk about it tomorrow. But you really are running late don't you have a study group you wanted to go to in 5 minutes?" I asked pointing to the clock on the dash of the car.

"Shit." he mumbled. I laughed.

"Don't worry." I said leaning over to kiss him. He smiled at me as I got out of the car.

"I'll see you tonight. I love you" He told me. I stuck my head in the open passenger window.

"I love you too." I told him before walking inside, watching as he pulled away.

Once I got inside I quickly got changed into something more comfortable then got out my laptop to work more on my article. I wasn't sitting for more than 5 minutes before my phone rang. I smiled when I read the caller ID.

"Hey Ali!" I answered.

"Bells! How was the appointment?" She asked. I smiled thinking of my babies, how well they were growing.

"It was great. I'll scan a picture later and email it to you. Their growing quickly." I smiled putting my hand on my small bump.

"Oh Bella I wish I could be there. It's only been a few days and I miss you heaps" she told me. I frowned.

"I know, me too Ali. But you need to live your dream. How's school going?" I asked.

"It's ok. Kinda dull without you or the others. Jaz usually drops by heaps but. He gets pretty bored being home with nothing to do." She laughed.

"Has he thought about going to school?" I asked her.

"He was. But he doesn't know. He applied for a job as a trainer at a gym near not to far away." She told me sounding worried.

"That's good. He can see if he really likes it." I assured her.

"Yeh I guess." She sighed. I laughed.

"Seriously Ali. Cheer up. Everything will work out just fine." I told her. I could practically see her shrugging.

"Yeh" she mumbled. "Bells. I gotta go. I'll call you later" She said quickly before hanging up. I sighed and collapsed onto the couch looking at the new photo of the babies and just thinking... I really did think moving would be a good idea. But I liked our apartment. It was a great size, much bigger than most apartments in the area. I honestly didn't know what to do.

EPOV (1 week later)

I had started working at the hospital and I surprisingly loved it. I didn't actually do much, which is understandable. I have hardly any medical knowledge. I really just get paid for standing there, filling out forms and getting equipment for doctors. But it was really fun to see how everything worked. I was on my way home from another night of working hoping Bella wasn't asleep yet. It wasn't too late, but she seemed to go to sleep a lot earlier lately.

I drove into our parking lot and walked slowly to the elevator. When I got up to our floor I could smell something amazing. I opened the door and noticed the smell was coming from in here. I walked into the kitchen to see Bella baking her little heart out.

"Baby. What are you doing?" I asked. She frowned at me.

"I was craving chocolate cake" she said pointing to a delicious looking cake sitting on the counter. "Then by the time it finished cooking I felt like choc chip cookies." She continued and I noticed the plate of cookies sitting next to the cake. "And now I really. REALLY want cheese cake. BUT IT WON'T MAKE PROPERLY" She pouted pointing to the batter she was mixing. I held back a laugh, knowing it would upset her and slowly walked over to her, pulling her away from the mixture and into my arms, we stood like that for about 5 minutes before I spoke.

"Why don't we go down to the cheesecake shop down the street?" I asked her. She laughed and shook her head.

"What?" I asked as she pulled away throwing her attempted cheese cake into the bin and grabbing a cookie.

"I want cookies again" She smiled. I laughed and grabbed a cookie myself earning a glare from her. I pouted and shoved it into my mouth and she smiled at me grabbing the plate and running off.

"Oh that's not fair Bella" I whined. I could hear her tinkling laugh come from the bedroom and I walked in to see her sitting on the bed with the cookies. I playfully growled at her as if she were my pray, walking slowly towards her. She put the plate on her bedside table and crawled to the end of the bed, pulling me to her by my tie and kissing me with so much fierce I was instantly hard.

"God Edward" She gasped as she pulled away for air. "Your so sexy. I need you in me. NOW!" she demanded. I smiled down at her and leaned down for a kiss as she worked on undoing my shirt.

I scooted her back to the middle of the bed I took us up to our bedroom and threw her on the bed before crawling on top of her and kissing her neck causing her to giggle. It wasn't long before her giggling had turned to moaning and I knew I had her. She pulled me down closer and I ran my hand along her chest, massaging her breast. I felt her legs spread underneath me and I immediately pushed my hard cock into her covered core. We both moaned loudly at the feeling and she snaked her hand between us to rub me through my pants.

"Oh damn Bella…god I want you so bad" my kisses were becoming sloppy along her neck but neither of us cared.

She arched her chest up and forced me to sit up. She pulled off her sweater and unclasped her bra while I finished off my shirt. Our lips ached for one another and I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth while I rolled her nipple in my fingers. Her tongue tasted so sweet and I flicked it with my own, teasing her.

I sat back up quickly and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down her legs, along with her panties. I quickly stripped off my pants and boxer briefs, making my way back onto the bed. I sat on my knees and pulled Bella up to me. I pulled her onto my thighs and she sat up straight; all of her light weight, rested on my thighs. I immediately plunged inside of her and we wrapped our arms around each other and held each other close as I thrusted inside her.

My grunts overpowered her gasps and before long, we were both cumming intensely hard. However, our need for each other at that point was still very strong. I threw her back onto the bed and she instantly spread her legs open for me. I winked and moved my face into her sopping wet pussy. I could taste our combined juices and I continued to feast on her. She tasted so good and I loved the way her body twitched when I flicked her clit with my tongue.

"Edward! Oh fuck baby! Edwarddd!!!!!" I eagerly buried my face in her pussy while I drank up her juices and only wished that I could stay there forever.

She surprised me by rising up and pushing me down onto my back. She crawled on top of me and I almost came when she wrapped her hand around my cock and stroked me hard and fast, before taking me in her mouth and sucking me.

"Oh…..Oh fuck baby…yes… Bella your mouth….oh God" She gripped my thighs and attacked my cock like it was her lifeline. I couldn't help but thrust into her mouth and when I felt the tip of my cock reach the back of her throat I lost it. I felt her throat work to swallow my cum and she didn't let one drop go to waste.

She crawled back up my body and I flipped us over so she was on the bottom again. I kissed her neck, down her collarbone and made my way to her luscious growing tits. God her nipples are so hard. I lightly pinched them and she moaned while arching her back. I decided I needed more and I needed it now. I held her tit and teased it with my mouth before engulfing her nipple. I sucked and sucked moaning louder and louder.

"Shit Edward. That feels so good!" she panted. I switched and began sucking on her other nipple with the same intensity. I reached between us and ran my fingers through her folds until I pushed them inside her and pumped. I could hear how wet she was every time my fingers pushed in and out. I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled my fingers out and pushed my cock so deep inside her.

Her legs wrapped around my waist and her hands grabbed my ass pulling me deeper inside her. I raised up enough so I could grab on onto the headboard. I needed some serious leverage, with every thrust our breathing grew harder.

"Oh fuck me Edward… fuck me hard baby… fuck me as hard as you can" I did and she said and began fucking the shit out of her; pounding and pounding into her sweet pussy.

"Bella…ugh…ugh….baby…fuck" Her moans began to come on quicker and I knew she was close. The headboard was moving like crazy and I didn't care if I broke the fucking thing, I was going to fuck my wife so hard, she would be seeing stars. I felt her clench around my cock and the tightness made my own orgasm approach quicker.

She screamed so loud as she came all over my cock and I blew my load so hard that I was almost shaking by the time it ceased.

We collapsed on the bed and our breathing didn't come back to normal for another ten minutes.

"Bella…that…that was amazing"

"I know Edward"

BPOV.

Shit! Sex with Edward just gets better and better. I smiled and rolled over so I was facing him.

"I love you so much Edward" I whispered. He smiled back at me.

"Me too baby. Me too."

We lay there for a while longer before I slowly got up and told him we needed to shower. And shit, if I had known how good shower sex gets with Edward I would have demanded we did it long ago. When we were finally exhausted we fell into bed and went to sleep almost instantly. His arms wrapped around me, his hands resting on my stomach.

**Once again I won't be able to provide a preveiw. But if my reveiws reach over 200 I will try extremely hard to post on Wednesday or possibly Thursday before I go see New Moon since I'm going to a pretty late session. I just wanted to go on the premier night and the later session were less packed cause all the little people have to be in beddies :P**

**Ok so back to study for me.**

**Please reveiw :)**

**Love you all :)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, so I tried to get it up yesterday (Wednesday) but I was at school for 12 hours, and standing up for 7 hours of that, and by the time I came home I was so tired I didn't get through 3 sentences before I practically fell asleep. **

**Ok so I know this chapter is short. But I need to go get ready to see New Moon. EXCITING :) Some of my friend saw it last night at middnight and said it is sooo good! and so much better than Twilight. :) If you want questions about the movie & u havent seen it, mail me or ask them in a reveiw :) I'll try to answer them asap :) hopefully before you see it. But I know that for some of you it comes out on the 20th while for me it was the 19th so yeh :S **

**Anyways enjoy :)  
**

8 weeks later.

BPOV.

I'm huge! I don't know how Edward can stand being near me. I'm halfway through my pregnancy now, and I seem to be bigger and bigger by the day, and everyday Edward tries to ensure me that I look just as beautiful as ever.

"Seriously Babe, you look great." He assured me as I was glaring at myself in the mirror. I sighed and moved over to him.

"I can't stand not being able to see my feet. I want to be able to do normal things again." I complained. He frowned at me and I noticed that to him, it sounded like I didn't want the babies anymore.

"I don't mean it like that Edward" I quickly assured him. "I just can't wait for the next few months to come and go. I want so badly to meet our babies." He let out a small laugh and pulled me into his arms.

"I know Bells. It must be so hard on you and I can't pretend that I understand it all because I don't. The only experience I've ever had is this, now. And I guess your experiencing a lot more than me. I'm just staying the same, you're the one having to go through the changes." He told me. I sighed.

"I can't stay I hate the changes, I'm more than happy for all this to happen to me if it means our babies are healthy, but sometimes I just.." He stopped me with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it." I nodded and hopped off his lap.

"Come on. Lets get to the airport or we'll be late" I told him. He nodded and got up leading me to the car. I was so excited, it has been 9 weeks since I saw Alice, and she finally got a few weeks off school and she insisted on coming to help Edward and I choose a new home, which we decided we wanted to do so we could move just in time for the babies, which we were hopefully finding the sex of next week. Another reason why Alice HAD to be here.

I was bounding on my feet as people came out of baggage claim, looking for my pixie like sister. I saw her the same moment she saw me and before my brain could register it she was running towards me, crushing me in a tight hug, but I could tell she was trying to be gentle around my stomach.

"Oh my gosh. Bells you've gotten so big. I'm so happy for you." She smiled at me before bending down to my stomach.

"Hello Babies. Auntie Ali loves you" She whispered to my stomach. The babies responded to her voice immediately and I grabbed her hands putting them on my stomach so she could feel them.

"Ohh they like me!" She gushed. I laughed and pulled her up into another hug.

"I missed you sooo much Al" I told her. She frowned at me.

"Me too.." She whispered, her eyes shifting a bit. Automatically I could tell she was keeping something, but I decided to wait until we got home before I would confront her about it. She moved to say hello to Edward as Jasper stumbled over with his suit case and Alice 2 HUGE suitcases. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Jasper, he dropped the luggage and pulled me into a hug.

"Bells, you look great" He smiled at me, patting my stomach "They're growing well" He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure are" I agreed.

We all finished our greeting and got back into the car, headed back home.

"So I was looking online, and I found some great houses" Alice stated. I groaned.

"Alice. Edward and I will be choosing the house. Not you" I told her.

"Awh Bells!" I shook my head.

"We have to live in it Alice" I told her. She pouted and rested her head against the back of the seat, keeping quiet for once. I couldn't stop myself from wondering what in the world she was keeping from me. I REALLY wanted to find out. We never kept stuff from each other, why is she starting now?

Once we arrived home, I decided I had to pull her aside and ask her, so while Edward and Jasper took the luggage to the spare room I dragged her into mine and Edward's room.

"Ok spill" I said as I closed the door.

"What?" She asked.

"Alice." I warned. "I know you. Everything about you. And I know when you're keeping secrets"

"I'm doing it" She mumbled. I looked at her in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm transferring" She whispered, so low it was hard to hear. I looked at her in shock.

"Your what?" I asked. Trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I knew you would fight me against it. And I just wasn't happy, so I spoke to the headmaster and everything and got myself transferred. I start next month." She told me. I still couldn't get over the shock but I was really... excited.

"Alice.... I'm... really so happy! I mean. I really wanted you to transfer, but I wanted you to be happy. I really... I CAN'T BELEIVE IT." I yelled pulling her into a hug. She smiled back at me.

"Oh thank god." She mumbled and I laughed.

"Now you'll be here for the baby's birth and everything. This is so exciting!" I loved my sister so much, and I missed her so much. Things would be so much better around here with her.

EPOV.

"You serious man? Bella's gonna love this." Jasper had just told me that Alice was transferring, like she originally planned, he said she was worried about Bella's reaction but I knew she would love it. I could tell how much she missed her sister.

"I CAN'T BELEIVE IT!" Bella's yell came from our room. I could tell from her voice she was excited so I didn't worry too much, deciding it would be better to let the girls have time to themselves. I lead Jaz to the kitchen to start on lunch.

"I told you she'd love it." I laughed. Jasper smiled.

"Thank god. Alice would be so upset. I wouldn't know what to do." He told me honestly. I laughed.

"Don't worry man. I could tell how much Bell's was missing Alice. Nothing's gonna happen." I assured him. He smiled and came over to help me with the sandwiches. Maybe now Alice could be around for Bella when I couldn't, that would put me at ease.

**Oh and once again no reveiw this chapter -.- I don't have the time to write it and send it out. But, depending on whether I go out tomorrow or not I might just post a chapter tomorrow, so maybe you'll be lucky. Reveiw and maybe you'll make yourself luckier :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok so did anyone else see New Moon and love it!? I did :P I think I pissed off a bunch of people but. I can't help it if I want to make my opinions known. Like why the hell did Edward get a new volvo? Or why was Bella wearing the same clothes for 4 months! I mean seriously. Even a greatly depressed person can change their outfit. :P  
Anyways what was your opinion on the movie? I loved it. So much better than the first one. I actually thought the first movie sucked. **

**Ok, so this chapter reveals the sex. 60% of you went with this sex. So Enjoy.**

EPOV

Today was the day we were finding out the sex of our babies and I couldn't wait. I woke up early, being unable to sleep. I know, stupid. I don't even have school today, yet I wake up early, but any other day I dreaded having to wake up. Trying to be as quite as possible I decided to make everyone breakfast. We had a long discussion with Alice and she agreed that she would let us go to the appointment alone as long as she was the first person she told, and we let her help with the nursery. I was fine with that, as was Bella, because they were our original plans. I was just finishing on the scrambled eggs- Bella's favourite this week- when I felt her soft arm wrap around my waste and her head rest on my back.

"Mmm, good morning love." I smiled. She kissed my back before pulling away to stand next to me.

"I'm so excited" She said. I laughed.

"Me too." I smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Can you believe we're already half way through the pregnancy?" She asked rubbing her stomach.

"I know what you mean." I whispered, putting my hands over hers feeling my babies kick. I smiled and lent down to kiss the cute bump. "It seems like only yesterday you told me about it."

She nodded, keeping quite. I could tell she was thinking about the pregnancy, and the... unexciting part of it. Every day we both have our moments where we think what it would be like if we didn't lose one of our precious babies, and as much as we have come to accept it, it is still hard on us.

"Bells.." I started. She stopped my, shaking her head.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." She whispered. "It's the way it was meant to be." She grabbed some plates from the cupboard putting them on the counter for me before pulling the toast out of the toaster and placing a piece on each plate.

"Why don't you go wake Ali and Jaz. And I'll finish this." I told her. She nodded and walked down the hall. And as I serve out breakfast I couldn't help but wonder what if. Will this pain of losing an unborn child ever go away? I knew the answer before I even thought of the question. No it wouldn't.

BPOV.

I knocked on the spare bedroom door, there was no way in hell I would walk in that room, especially after the noises that were coming from there last night.

"Get your asses out of bed. Edward made breakfast" I yelled through the closed door. I heard Alice grumbled then a loud thud followed by Jasper's laugh. I shook my head and walked back out the kitchen to help Edward finish. He looked like he was in another world, and I knew automatically what he was thinking about.

"You ok babe?" I asked. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Yeh. It's just hard... you know." He mumbled. I nodded my head sadly. I thought we had gotten over it. But really, we were just good at hiding our feelings, from ourselves and each other.

"Let's just enjoy the day." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"We should go looking for a new house after the appointment." I suggested. He smiled widely. I had been putting off looking for a house, I loved our apartment too much, but I knew that it was time to move on, especially if we wanted to get everything set up before the twins are born.

"You have to stay close to wherever we move" I heard Alice say as she walked down the hall rubbing her shoulder.

"What did you do to your shoulder?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Well someone decided it would be nice to bang on the door, and I woke up and someone else was taking up to much room and I rolled off the bed." She pouted. I laughed.

"I thought clumsiness was my thing" I joked.

"Oh shut up" she grumbled. I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at her.

We were sitting in the waiting room when my phone rang; I looked at the caller ID and picked it up... hesitantly.

"DO YOU KNOW YET?!" Alice screamed before the phone was even at my ear, it was so loud that the small family sitting on the other side of the room even turned to look at us. I blushed and sighed handing the phone to Edward. I was not putting up with my sister at this moment.

"Alice. If you keep calling we will make you wait until the birth" Edward said. I couldn't help but laugh that would be hilarious.

"How about, you make lunch and if it's up to Bella's standards we'll tell you when we get home" I could hear the mocking in his tone, but I knew Alice would do it. YAY! I GET GOOD FOOD! Edward hung up the phone and smiled down at me.

"I hope you're hungry. We're going home to a feast" he laughed.

"Isabella Cullen" The nurse called out. I smiled as Edward helped me up. As per usual they weighed me and all that, telling me I was moving along perfectly.

"If you would just wait here, the doctor will be here shortly" The nurse told us leaving us in the room. I sat on the bed and Edward stood next to it.

"This is it" He whispered, putting his hands on my stomach. I smiled at him just as Doctor Freedman walked in the room.

"Ah, if it isn't my favourite young family." he smiled. "I see you're sisters not here today" He noticed as he started getting the machine ready.

"It was greatly difficult keeping her away" Edward laughed.

"I can imagine." the doctor laughed along with him.

"So. Bella..." He continued to ask me about how my pregnancy was going along, how I was feeling, all the normal stuff.

"Ok. Well, let's look at you babies." He smiled and put that cold goo on my stomach that I hate so much. He moved the probe around and smiled pressing a few buttons before their heartbeat filled the room.

"They are both growing perfectly. You have two very healthy babies." he smiled looking at the screen some more.

"Ok. I can tell right here what the sex's are." He said. "Do you want to know?" He asked. Edward was staring at the screen.

"How the hell can you tell on that thing?" He asked. I laughed.

"Practice. I'm sure by the time you finish your medical degree, this will be a piece of cake" He assured Edward.

"Well... yeh we wanna know" Edward smiled.

"Ok well." He zoomed in to a part of the screen.

"This is baby A. And it's a girl." He smiled. I looked up at Edward who was smiling hugely.

"And" He zoomed out and moved the probe around some more before zooming in to the other baby. "Baby B is also a girl, which is perfectly normal considering our past findings of them being identical." He smiled.

Edward had the biggest grin on his face I'd ever seen.

"Bells." He whispered. "Were having girls!" I laughed.

"I know Edward" I joked.

"I'll just give you two a moment while I print off some photos. Your usual amount?" He asked.

"Yes please" I smiled at him grabbing a few tissues to wipe of my stomach as he left the room. I didn't even get to sit fully up before Edward had grabbed me in his arms. Spinning me.

"I love you so much baby" He whispered into my hair once he put me down. I laughed and patted his chest.

"I love you too."

"We're going to have little girls. Little princesses!" He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I know" I whispered. This was so amazing. I could see it now. My two perfect little girls, with Edward's beautiful bronze hair and my soft curls. It would be perfect.

**Ok a preveiw will be available, but to receive a preveiw you need to make two name suggestions one for each baby :P. Then I will choose my favourite and we will decided on first names and middle names in polls. Unless I adore a name. Then I will just make it one of the babies names :P So name suggestions for preveiw!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok so this is very short. I'm sorry :( My computer crashed and I nearly lost everything. So before I could get it prepared I had to spend like 5 hours trying to open it on another computer to save all my files then I had to reboot the whole thing then get all my files again. A REAL PAIN!**

**Then I had to study for a maths yearly which I had today. The School year finished not this coming Wednesday but the Wednesday after so I should be able to post more often after that! :D**

**Thanks to everyone for the name suggestions :) I loved them all :) **

**Once again sorry for the short chapter. I will try to update tomorrow but if I don't I won't be able to update until Thursday or Friday because I have to go to Canberra for my sisters graduation.  
**

BPOV

As we drove up to the apartment I noticed 3 very familiar cars out front.

"They can't be here can they?" I whispered. Edward shrugged.

"Must be." He smiled parking the car and quickly getting out so he could help me out. We made our way up to our apartment and the minute we stepped out on the floor I knew they were. I could hear my mother's soft, yet loud laugh along with Emmett's booming one. Edward opened the door slowly, worried they were going to trample us over.

We walked in and I was automatically pulled aside by Alice.

"Did you find out?! did you find out!?" She asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Let me say hello to everyone first" I laughed pulling away from her and walking over to hug Rose who was standing behind her.

"Gosh, Bell's you look great" She told me. I smiled up at her.

"Thanks Rose."

Edward and I did our rounds of saying hello to everyone. Edward having to strictly warn Emmett not to hug me too tight before I got to say hello to him.

"Ok so tell us already. Before Alice bursts" My mother laughed. Edward sat down on the last free seat, pulling me onto his lap.

"Do you want to or do you want me to?" He asked. I shrugged.

"You do it. I'm surprised you haven't already. You were repeating it so much on the way home" I laughed. He smiled up and me and shrugged.

"Ok... well, I guess we're going to have to buy a lot of pink because we're having two little princesses." He smiled. All you could hear was Alice screaming, followed by Rose. I laughed at them as Esme came over to hug us both.

"I can't wait. We have to start shopping! Oh Bella when can we start the nursery!" Alice just wouldn't shut up.

"We have to get a house first Alice" I laughed. "So we're going to wait until we move out before we buy a million things. So much easier for the moving process." She pouted.

"Fine" She mumbled. I smiled at her.

"The second we get a new house you can go crazy" I assured her. She smiled widely and came over to hug me.

"Love you Bells." She whispered. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Love you too."

We all fell into a comfortable conversation about babies and houses and everything that was going on. It felt so good to have my family here, I honestly couldn't beleive it.

EPOV.

Our families had stopped by to surprise us, and I was truly surprised. I wonder if Bella knew they would be here or if they just came.

"Edward" My mum pulled me aside from the rest of the family.

"Yes mum?" I asked.

"I... I know you and Bella wanted to do this yourself." She mumbled. I looked at her in confusion.

"I found this really nice house..."

"Found?"

"Ok... well bought it... for you... and Bella"

"You... bought... us... a... house?" I asked slowly. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if I was angry or happy about this. Bella and I wanted to choose a house together. But what if this house was exactly what we were looking for.

"Well, when I found it, I knew it was perfect for the two of you. And then you told me you and Bella were going to move out of your apartment and buy a house. I just kind of... bought it. I wasn't thinking. And I'm sorry. But before you get mad at me can you please just go take a look at it." She whispered. I frowned at her.

"Bella and I were really looking forward to finding our house" I mumbled. She looked up at me through her lashes; she looked so innocent- so sad. I sighed.

"We'll go look at it" I mumbled. "But if we don't like it you're just going to have to put it up for rent or something." She nodded and hugged me.

"I am sorry. I mean... I wasn't really thinking. You know how I get." I smiled down at her and kissed her head.

"I know mum. Thankyou... really. It's nice to know you were thinking about us and all." I whispered as I let go of her and walked back into the lounge area to talk to Bella. Hopefully she wouldn't over react about this. I walked up behind her and leaned over the back of her chair to whisper in her ear.

"Can I talk to you for a minute" I whispered. She looked up at me in confusion but nodded. I walked around the lounge to help her up then lead her into the kitchen.

"So... I just talked to my mother... and apparently she went out and bought us a house" I told her. She froze and stared at me.

"She what?" I sighed.

"Well... I don't know why she did it. But I told her that if we don't like it we weren't gonna keep it. She wants us to go look at it first... before we make any decisions." I mumbled. She walked towards me and I pulled her into my arms.

"Please don't be mad" I begged.

"I'm... I'm not mad. Just surprised. I don't think I expected her to buy us a house... I know your mum's like that sometimes, but I just thought she'd realise this was something we wanted to do ourselves." She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be nice... I mean your mum does have pretty good taste." She told me as she leaned up to kiss me softly.

"I hope so... Do you want to go look at it tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded.

"Better sooner rather than later... I still can't believe she did that." She mumbled. I nodded.

"I need to have a talk to her about all this. We're adults... we can take care of ourselves; we need to learn to be able to do it without her. It's not like she lives near us, we can't just go running to her and she can't just do all this shit for us. Even if it is a good thing. It's still unnecessary." We were interrupted by Renee coming into the room.

"Uh, we're all going to go now. We're staying at a hotel nearby. But we have to head home early tomorrow.. So I guess we'll see you next time" She smiled. Bella walked out of my embrace to her mum.

"Love you mummy." She mumbled. I smiled at them then we went out to say goodbye to everyone. I assured my mum we would call her tomorrow after looking at the house, and she gave us a set of keys and the address.

Once everyone was gone and it was just Jasper, Alice, Bella and I, we had a quick dinner of takeout pizza then went our separate ways to bed.

BPOV

I woke up bright and early to my little girls movie around in me... jumping on my bladder. I sighed and got out of bed to go to the toilet. This was getting old quickly.

"Come on babies. Mummy needs more sleep." I mumbled while rubbing my stomach.

Once I was done in the bathroom I walked back to the bedroom to find Edward laying there, staring at the ceiling.

"You ok?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Your daughters just love using my bladder as a jumping castle." I told him as I climbed back into bed. He smiled at me and leaned over my stomach, kissing it. They responded to his kiss and kicked around like crazy. He rested his hands against my stomach, smiling at the feeling of the babies moving.

"I can't wait until their born." He whispered. I smiled.

"Me either. The next 18 years of our life are going to be a ball" I smiled.

"More like 40 years... I'm not letting them out of my sight." He mumbled. I laughed.

"Oh yes.. you wouldn't want them to be married and pregnant right out of high school... that's just something their parents are allowed to do." He smiled at me and nodded.

"Dam right. I don't want them 'making babies' ever." He growled. I shook my head at him.

"Oh Edward. We don't have to worry about that until they begin to get interested in boys. Luckily for you for the next say.. 9 years. You'll be the only boy they know without cooties." I joked.

"That's right I will" He smiled. I snuggled into his chest as he rested back on the pillows.

"So, when do you want to go see the house?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Whenever" I mumbled. He smiled down at me and kissed my head.

"How about I go make us breakfast, then we can get ready and go." He suggested. I nodded and moved off him as he got up to make breakfast.

**Here is a list of names. I would love for you all to choose your two favourite and tell me in a reveiw :) The sooner I find out the names the sooner you do. So work with me here :)**

**No preveiw will be availiable for the next chapter because I just really don't have the time. **

**These were my favourite of the ones I got:**

**Names:**

**Abigail  
Amber  
Amy  
Lydia  
Katilyn  
Elizabeth  
Alexis  
Shelby  
Autumn Brooke  
Lexie  
Blair  
Emalie (pronounced: Em-Ally)  
Alecziz (pronounced: Al-lec-sis)**  
**Lillian**

**I may cut this list down again... its still pretty bit. But tell me your favs :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Another Chapter. LUCKY! I won't be able to update until Friday or later. I'll try and put the next one up on Friday but not promises.**

**The next chapter, will probably be skipping time after they've moved houses and stuff. I'm excited for the babies to be born, so I will be trying to rush it. Lol.**

**And there are about 3 very popular names in my list, so I think I have pretty much chosen them. **

**Anyways. Enjoy the chapter :)  
**

BPOV

When we pulled up to the house I couldn't believe my eyes. It was beautiful.

"Wow" I whispered as Edward put the car in park.

"I know. I honestly thought she was going to get something a lot bigger" He told me. But that was just it. It wasn't huge... well not like her house huge. It was still fairly big, but it was beautiful. Like something you pulled out of a fairy tale. Its garden leading up to the door reminded me of the ones Alice and I would read about when we were younger, like a fairies garden. I was just waiting for a small fairy to appear on a mushroom. Edward smiled at me and grabbed my hand as we walked towards the door. He put the key in and slowly opened it. And I couldn't believe my eyes. It was absolutely perfect. Opening up to a beautiful but simple sitting room which lead to a lounge room, on the other side it led to the biggest kitchen I'd ever seen. I was in heaven! Off from the kitchen was a small dining room. Everything was already furnished, and I couldn't help but wonder how long Edward's mum has had the house for. We walked around the bottom floor a bit more and found a rumpus room and what seemed to be a games room.

"It's beautiful. But a bit much" I mumbled. Edward chuckled at me and led me to the back door. Outside, was a big, beautiful garden with a pool off to the side.

"Wow." I mumbled.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"A little bit too much maybe" I answered honestly heading to the stairs to see what was up there.

Luckily upstairs was a lot more simple. No crazy living areas or an extra kitchen, just bedrooms. 6 of them to be exact.

"How many kids to they expect us to have?" I asked as we walked around checking out the bedrooms and the upstairs bathroom.

"No idea." Edward mumbled as he opened the door to the last room, which I was assuming was the master bedroom. And was it huge!

"It's as big as our apartment" I mumbled. Edward nodded his head in agreement and walked around the room slowly. Taking in the giant bed, the couch, the flat screen TV, the huge bathroom with a spa bath and the walk in wardrobe the size of our room back at the apartment.

"I love it, but it's going to be a pain to clean. I mean, do we really need something this big?" I asked. Edward shrugged, pulling me over the couch.

"I'm not sure. But don't think about that. I can tell you love it." He whispered. I nodded my head. I really did love it. "And if cleaning gets too much, we can get a maid." He joked. I glared at him.

"I can take care of our family without a maid." I mumbled. He laughed and pulling me to his chest, my eyes automatically closed as my head rested on it.

"I really do love it." I assured him.

"Me too" He whispered into my hair.

"Does that mean we're moving in?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I suppose it does. I'll call mum tonight." I smiled up at him.

"That means we can start the nursery soon." I said. He smiled back and nodded.

"I can't wait."

We sat there for what felt like forever, when I finally noticed the clock, seeing that it was 11:00. Doesn't Edward have class?

"Edward?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't you have class today?" I asked, pointing to the clock.

"Shit!" he mumbled, jumping up-carefully, considering I was leaning on him- and pulling me up.

"I have class at 11:30. We need to hurry." He told me. Dragging me out of the house, me laughing the whole time.

"What's so funny?" He asked once we got in the car. I shrugged, trying to keep my face straight.

"Bella?" I laughed again.

"You're reaction. I've never seen you so worried about missing class. I mean, we used to ditch all the time." I told him. He stuck his tongue out at me before her became serious.

"I want to get out of collage as soon as possible, then in and out of med school as soon as possible. I don't want to be missing out children's lives because I'm stuck in school"

I frowned at him, "You won't be missing their lives. You'll be living yours, and making theirs better. There's no way we're going to be able to keep a house like that without at least one of us having a good job." I told him. He laughed.

"I'm sure we can with the amount of money in our trust funds." I groaned.

"What is with you at these trust funds?" I demanded. "You're always going on that we have plenty of money and you know I don't want to have to use it. Not when we have the chance to use something else." He frowned at me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just..."

"You just what Edward? You just want to use up all our money. Then when something bad happens to one of us or one of our children we have nothing? We need to keep the money! We can't just go spending it all at once!" I yelled as we pulled into our apartment building.

"Bella..."

"No! Just go to class!" I yelled as I got out of the car and slammed the door. But he didn't move. He just sat in the car watching me, as I did the same- standing their watching him, fighting back the tears in my eyes. I shook my head at him and turned my back to him, heading up to the apartment.

I was unlocking the door when the tears finally fell over, and Alice, who was sitting on the couch with Jasper, was quick to notice.

"Bells?" She asked. I shook my head at her, dumped by bag and keys by the door and ran.. As well as I could with this stomach, of to my room and collapsed into the bed. It wasn't 30seconds later when I felt the bed shift, telling me someone else was there.

"Bells?" Alice asked again. I turned to look at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Where's Edward?" I shrugged again.

"Did you two have a fight?" I nodded slowly, the tears falling over faster.

"What happened?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"I just lashed out at him" I cried. "We were just talking, and... and I just over reacted. I'm an idiot!" She pulled me into her arms holding me tight.

"Shh, Bells. It'll be ok. Where is he now? Do you know?" She asked.

"I... I.. think he's at class. I left him down in the parking lot." I mumbled, as I heard the front door open, followed by the bedroom door. I looked up to see Edward. Alice slowly looked between him and me before getting up and leaving us. I could see the red rimmed around Edward's eyes, telling me he'd be crying too, and his hair looked like he had run his hands through it a million times.. which he probably had.

He slowly made his way over to me, sitting on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. I shook my head and slowly made my way over to him and sat on his lap, kissing him fiercely.

"I'm the one who's sorry. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one that lashed out over nothing." I assured him. Kissing him again. Before I knew it we were both naked.

EPOV.

I felt terrible! I know how much Bella hated when I would bring up the trust funds and I blew it. It was my fault and I couldn't believe it. I sat in the car, I knew I couldn't go to class now... not after I had just made Bella upset. But I didn't know if going up there to her would make it better or worse. I don't know how I got there, but I was suddenly in the doorway to Bella and I's room, and even sooner than that we were both naked.

"Bella, I.. I need you baby" I groaned as her hand found my cock.

Since Bella got further in her pregnancy, sex was much more difficult when she was at the bottom, but I still wanted to be close to her. I had my legs in a 'V' and she was facing me with her legs wrapped around me. She lifted up and came down, sheathing myself in her. We both gasped at the sensation and I squeezed her ass in my hands, bending my knees to give more leverage.

Bella moved, rolling her heaps as much as possible to gain the friction we needed, and I could feel her orgasm coming on as she tightened around me, her painting increased and we stared into each other's eyes.

Her orgasm racked her body as I spilled my seeds into her, he eyes closing tightly and he mouth opening, but no worlds were coming out, no words were necessary.

She rolled off me but we quickly lied down and I spooned her. I grabbed her leg and pulled it up onto my thigh as I entered her from behind. I intertwined my fingers with hers and rested them above her belly.

I thrusted into her hard and fast, as tiny moans escaped her lips. I knew she was going to cum again and I wanted us to cum together.

"Bella, come with me baby. Cum baby." I reached down and pinched her clit sending us both into our releases. We lay there for what seemed like forever, me still inside of her, I didn't want to pull out yet.

Once our breathing slowed down, I pulled out and she turned to face me. I kissed her forehead and held her as close to me as I could.

"God... we need to fight more often. Make up sex is incredible" She joked. I sighed and just lay there, happy to keep her in my arms.

It wasn't too long before I felt the babies kicking against me. I rested my hand on her stomach and rubbed small circles on it.

"I'm sorry I over reacted" She whispered. I shook my head.

"You didn't. It was me. I shouldn't have brought it up. I know how you feel about it, it was stupid of me." She sighed.

"Always taking the blame" She mumbled. I laughed and kissed her forehead again.

"It's always my fault"

**Pleasee reveiw :D it makes me update faster!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry it took so long to update... again. After getting home from Canberra everything went a bit crazy then my cousin had a baby and I had to finish all my christmas shopping and argh.  
**

**I know once again its short :( Sorry. But I think I'm going to end this story soon. I might do a sequal. But its up to you guys. I'm tossing around a few ideas for it. I've also started a new story... but I'm not sure if I'm going to post it... so tell me what you think about a new story and a sequal. **

BPOV

I was now 35 weeks along and HUGE! Last week Edward and I had finally moved into our new house, he and Alice insisted that the nursery was done before we moved, they wanted me to avoid as many paint fumes as possible. It was a beautiful nursery. Edward, being the amazingly artistic person that he is, painted a Peter Pan feature wall, and it was beautiful. We decided not to make the actual nursery too pink, just the things in it. That way, when, and if we ever had more children, we could give them the nursery and not have to repaint it if we ever have a boy.

I always found myself sitting in the beautiful rocking chair, especially when Edward was at school. It gave me time to think.

"Bella?" I heard Edwards voice from downstairs.

"In the nursery!" I yelled back. Seconds later the door creaked open and Edward came in.

"I thought I'd find you up here" He smiled, coming over to me to kiss me, then my huge stomach, then sitting at the floor by my feet and massaging them.

"Mmm. Thankyou baby. My feet kill." He smiled up at me.

"Can you believe they'll be here soon?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Times gone by really fast." I mumbled.

"Do you think they'll be here for Easter?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Well, they're due just after, so there's a really good chance." I smiled. It was now the beginning of March, and Easter this year was the start of April, and the babies were due around the 8th.

"I'm so excited" He beamed. I laughed.

"I know you are baby. I am too. I can't wait to bring our babies home. To watch them grow. It's going to be amazing." He smiled up at me before getting up and holding his hand out to help me up.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs and I'll make us some pasta. Then we can watch a movie. Your choice." He smiled at me.

EPOV

We were halfway through dinner when the phone rang. I quickly got up to answering, looking at the caller ID and seeing that it was private.

"Who is it?" Bella asked. I shrugged.

"No idea. Private number." I replied, before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Edward Cullen." A familiar voice asked on the other line. I walked into the other room, making my way to the office.

"Yes it is. May I ask who's speaking?" I said, trying to sound polite.

"It's your father in law." I swear I nearly dropped the phone. Charlie? How the hell did he get our number?

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Who else" he mumbled.

"What do you want?" I was holding back my anger, he was the reason I lost one of my babies, he was the one who put Bella under that much stress.

"I want to talk to my daughter" He said simply. I froze, no way in hell!

"I... I don't think so." I told him. I was not going to put any stress on Bella. Not when she's this far in her pregnancy.

"She's my daughter." He told me as if that would make me change my mind. I burst out laughing.

"Some father you've been. Now I'm sorry, but I do not want you speaking to my wife you only ever make things hard for her." I growled. I could hear his intake of breath, he was going to try fighting me, but I didn't want to waste my time on him.

"Don't try and fight me. And don't try calling again." I told him before hanging up. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself –no need to get Bella worried – then made my way back to the dining room. Bella had finished with her pasta and was rubbing her stomach, smiling down at it. She noticed my entrance and smiled at me.

"They enjoyed that" She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. Making my way over to her I knelt next to her and placed my hands on the stomach, feeling my baby girls kicking from inside Bella always made me so happy. It made them seem more real.

"Hi my princesses." I whispered to Bella's stomach.

"Daddy loves you both so much." I lent in and kissed her stomach before smiling up at Bella then standing up to kiss her.

"I'll clean this up." I whispered, grabbing our dirty dishes and making my way to the kitchen, Bella stayed where she was, rubbing her stomach.

"So who was it on the phone?" She asked. I froze in my place. I didn't want to tell her, I knew I should, but I didn't want to.

"Uhm, no one" I mumbled, but she knew me too well, she knew I was keeping something.

"Edward" She warned. I sighed and placed the dishes in the sink before making my way over to her. I could already see her starting to worry. I knelt back beside her and grabbed her hands.

"You need to relax baby." I smiled. She sighed.

"What... why don't you want to tell me?" She asked sadly.

"I.. I just don't want to worry you." I mumbled. She took her hand from mine and placed in on my face.

"Please baby." She whispered. I sighed.

"You have to promise me not to freak out ok?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Ok... It was your..." but she cut me off with a sharp intake of breath, grabbing her stomach. I was on my feet instantly.

"Bella?" I all but shrieked. "Bella. Baby. What happened? Are you ok? Are the babies ok?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine." She smiled, obviously calm. But to me it didn't feel right.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I think their just moving around" She tried to assure me. I sighed. I had to trust her.

"So are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"Uh.. Oh yeah." I mumbled, letting out a big breath. She has to know. I repeated to myself.

"Remember. No freaking out." She nodded. "It was ...your father."

She froze where she was. Shit, maybe I shouldn't have told her.

"How... how'd he get our number?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. He wanted to speak to you. But I wouldn't let him." She smiled at me.

"Thank god I have you. I don't want to speak to that man." I smiled back at her, leaning in to kiss her. Thank the good lord she wasn't mad.

"But I should call Alice" She mumbled. I nodded my head, reaching for the phone which I left on the table earlier and handing it to her.

"I'll go clean up."

BPOV.

"What do you mean he called you? How the hell did he get your number?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"I don't know Ali." I mumbled. "He just found it some..." I gasped. The sharp pain in my stomach from earlier coming again, but passing just as quickly.

"Bella?" Alice asked. "Are you ok?" I let out a deep breath, rubbing my stomach. What was happening?

" Yeh, I think the babies are just moving around." I assured her.

"Think? Are you sure you're ok Bells?"

"I'm fine. Seriously. I'm gonna go now. Edward and I are going to watch a movie then hit the sac." I told her.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow" She mumbled.

"Seeya." I said before hanging up. I slowly got up and made my way upstairs to get changed into my pyjamas- knowing me I'd fall asleep halfway through the movie. As I was getting changed I felt the sharp pain again, followed by a gush of water seeping down my leg. Shit. Either I just pissed myself, or my water just broke.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Yes?!" He yelled back.

"Edward!" I yelled again, the pain in my stomach was still there and I was sure he could hear that in my voice. I breathed a sigh of relief as the pain stopped and I heard his footsteps running up the stairs and the pain stopped.

"What.. is it?" He asked puffed as he ran into the room.

"I...I..I think my water just broke." I told him. He stood there, frozen.

"Edward!" I yelled again.

"What... what? Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Either that or I peed myself." I told him.

"Have you had any contractions?" he asked. Walking over to me and taking my hands.

"I think my first one was before, when you were telling me about my dad." I told him. He nodded slowly.

"Have you had any after that?" He asked. I nodded.

"Two" I mumbled, as another pain came. "Make that three." I said through my teeth. The pain was unbearable. He just stared at me, shock coving his face. WHY WASN'T HE DOING ANYTHING!?

"Edward" I growled. "Get me to the hospital!"

**Ok. So I haven't started the next chapter... so once again no preveiw. But, I will tell you the twins (first) names... if you want. Some of you may want to wait, so in your reveiw tell me if you want to know. If you say nothing about it you wont get the names :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Here you go :) the next chapter :D This was ment to be put up yesterday.. but my internet broke just as I was uploading it to FF.. sorry :(**

** Just a warning... I know nothing about childbirth and all that shizz :P haha anyways, I think what I've written's good enough :)**

**Oh and there is a poll on my profile I'd like you all to do... if i should do a sequal or not? Some of you may not want more to the story.. you may think I should just end it and leave it at that :) So yeah please take the poll :)**

**There are only a few chapters left of this story maybe 3 or 4.. I'm not sure yet. My aim is to have it finished before christmas... WHICH MEANS A LOT OF UPDATES!**

**Enjoy the chapter :)  
**

BPOV

The pain is unbearable. And I can't help but be scared. I never wanted to have a c-section, but when Doctor Freedman explained to us a few months ago that it was much safer considering the babies shared amniotic sac we knew it was our only option, we would never put our babies at risk. The c-section was actually scheduled for 3 weeks time, but we both know things could change. So now it would need to be an emergency C-section.

"Call Alice" I groaned to Edward once they finally had me set up in the room. I didn't want her missing out.

"I'll be right back." He mumbled, leaning over to kiss my forehead. I had talked to the doctor once we had scheduled the C-section and they had told me I could have both Alice and Edward in the room with me, I was just hoping they would still let them be there.

"She's on her way, and she's calling both our parents" Edward told me as he walked back in the room. I nodded, grasping my stomach as another contraction came. Edward ran to my side and I was quick to grab his hand.

"We're never having sex again!" I yelled at him. Squeezing his hand tighter, he was sure to have bruises.

"How you going guys?" Doctor Freedman asked as he walked in the room.

"How do you think?" I groaned. God, how do people do this?

"We should be just about ready to start the caesarean" He assured us and I let out a breath of relieve, this would be over soon, I would get to see my babies. He gave me a quick examination, and checked on the babies before leaving the room.

"Do you want me to get you anything? A wet cloth? Ice chips?" Edward asked. I shrugged, holding my breath to prevent the scream building in my throat as another contraction came and Alice came running into the room.

"I didn't miss it did I?" She asked. Edward shook his head and Alice ran to the other side of my bed.

"Hi Bells" She smiled, I shot a glare at her. Now was not the time for her happy, chirpy self.

"Oh come on, don't be like that. You're gonna be a mummy!" She smiled. I stared at her, as if she was an idiot.

"Oh really Alice! I didn't know that! I've only been getting bigger for the last 9 months for nothing!" I growled. She frowned at me and I just shook my head. I didn't want to put up with this crap, I just want to meet my babies.

"Uhm, Mum said she's on the next flight over, same with Edward's parents, and Rose and Em, Jasper's out in the waiting room, he's a bit nervous about all this and he's not even the father!" She told us. I couldn't help but laugh. Trust Jasper to be nervous. I smiled up at Alice.

"Just imagine what he'll be like when it's your turn" then I looked at Edward, he seemed to calm, yet so scared.

"You ok?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I'm fine." He smiled. "But it really should be me asking you that." I glared at him.

"Don't you dare ask me that. You know my answer. This pain is unbearable." He frowned.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled as a nurse walked in, followed by Dr Freedman and a few other doctors.

"Lets get this show on the road" One of the doctors smiled.

This was it. Edward and I would finally get to meet our babies.

EPOV.

I was freaked out. I didn't expect this to happen, not today. Not before the scheduled date. I knew it could, but I never thought about it. And now Bella has to get an emergency c-section. It's just a lot to take in. I would finally get to meet my baby girls, and that's what kept me from going crazy, that and the fact that I knew I had to be there for Bella. I knew she was scared.

As the doctors did their thing getting our babies out of Bella, I spoke words of encouragement to her. Telling her to be brave, and that it would all be alright. And when we heard the cry of my first little girl, I knew she was much calmer.

Our baby girls were born 2 minutes apart, weighing 6lb 4oz and 6lb 3oz. They had my bronze hair, yet a little darker and blue eyes-like most babies, but with tints of Bella's brown in them, which hopefully would mean their eyes would be just like their mothers. They looked very alike, and I feared I wouldn't be able to tell them apart. Luckily I had gotten them small gifts last week that would help.

"Oh there so cute" Alice gushed once Bella was stitched up and they were all wrapped up in cute pink and white blankets and placed in Bella's arms.

"They're perfect" I whispered. Bella smiled up at me and I leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"You were great" I smiled.

"I'll uhm... go talk to Jasper" Alice smiled, kissing Bella's forehead the leaving the room.

"Thank you Edward" Bella smiled. I looked at her in confusion.

"For what?" I asked. She grinned down at the girls as the gurgled in her arms.

"For giving me the perfect daughters in the world" I smiled at her.

"No Bella, thank you. I know it wasn't easy for you. You we're so strong. You're already a great mother." She smiled at me.

"You can hold one you know" She whispered. I smiled at carefully took the older baby, the one in white out of her arms.

"Do you still agree on the names we decided last week?" I asked smiling down at the little bundle of joy in my arms.

"Yeah." She whispered. "But we have to decide which is which." I smiled at her and she moved over in the bed.

"Sit down." She smiled. And I did. I lay next to her, resting my back against the pillows.

She looked between the two babies.

"That one." She motioned her head to the baby in my arms. "Looks like an Abigail." She said. I nodded in agreement.

"Hello Abigail." The baby looked up at me and I smiled. "You like that don't you sweetie?" I looked at the other baby.

"Which makes her Alexis?" I smiled and Bella nodded.

"Hey my little Alexis." She smiled, kissing Alexis' head just as Alice came barging in the room with Jasper on her heals.

"Hey" Bella smiled.

"Congratulations you two." Jasper smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks man."

"Ok, so I got birth certificate forms for you to fill out." Alice smiled and Bella rolled her eyes.

"We're not telling you the names until everyone else is here." Bella smiled.

"But... but... that's hours!" Alice pouted and I couldn't help but laugh.

"How about I let you hold this little cutie while I fill them out?" I asked her and she beamed at me.

"Really?" She asked running to my side. I laughed and nodded. She dropped the clipboard with the forms on them on my legs before reaching her arms out. I carefully placed Abigail in her arms and smiled at her before picking up the clipboard.

BPOV

I sat with Edward as he filled out the birth certificate forms. My babies were perfect, and the pain was so worth it. I smiled down at my little Alexis in my arms, taking in her features which were a mixture of Edward's and mine, Edward's lips, my nose, Edward's ears and by the looks of it, what would soon be my eyes. She and Abigail looked so alike already, I can't help but wonder how alike they really will be when their older.

Just as Edward and I finished signing the forms, and my babies started waking up a midwife walked into the rooms.

"I think it's time for feeding" She smiled at me. I was nervous to breast feed, but I knew it was a lot better for my babies. I smiled back and nodded and Edward got up to get Abigail from Alice.

"Uhm, we'll go wait outside." Jasper mumbled, grabbing Alice's arms and dragging her.. literally, out of the room. The midwife brought over a V-shaped pillow which she said was designed to support the twins when breastfeeding and showed me how to hold them both and make sure they latched on properly. When they first latched on it was uncomfortable, but I found myself getting used to it after a couple of minutes. When they were done, she showed Edward and I how to burp them properly then told us she'd be back in a while to check their nappies. Apparently we had to keep them in the cloth nappies until they had done a poo and wee, they had to make sure everything was ok with them.

Nappy changing, not something I was looking forward to.

Just as we were getting settled in and the babies fell asleep again, Alice came in with my Aunt Lucy -my boss- hot on her heals.

"Someone wanted to see the babies" Alice told us. I smiled at her.

"Hey Aunt Lucy" I smiled.

"Hey Bells, how you holding up?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'm ok" I smiled. The pain in my stomach from the c-section was only mild, thanks to the pain medication. She gave me a quick hug before walking over to the small cribs next to the bed.

"Oh Bella their beautiful" I smiled at her.

"They are aren't they?"

"So what did you name them?" I laughed and Alice stared at us, hoping we'd spill.

"Oh, we're keeping that quite until the whole family get here. Which should be soon. You're more than welcome to stay" Edward assured her. She smiled at him and nodded before giving me a hug and leaving the room with Alice hot on her heals.

"So I got something for the babies." Edward mentioned. I looked at him in confusion. He smiled at me and went over to the suitcase we had brought with us, pulling out two small jewellery boxes.

"Once we decided on the names, I went out and bought these" She smiled handing them over to me. I opened the first box to see a beautiful, small silver necklace with a charm which was a A and R attached.

"Alexis Rose?" I asked with a smile and he nodded at me. I opened the other box to see a similar necklace but the charm was two A's attached.

"Abigail Alice" I smiled. "Oh Edward they're perfect." I leaned over to kiss him.

"I thought it would help us tell them apart." He told me and I nodded.

"I never really thought of that until I saw them." I admitted. And he let out a small chuckle.

"Why don't you have a sleep love." He smiled as I yawned. I nodded slowly.

"A sleep would be good" I mumbled, looking over to the twins.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. If they need you I'll wake you. And I'm sure you'll hear them, they've got a good set of lungs" I nodded and moved over so Edward could get on the bed.

"I can't sleep without you" I told him. He shrugged and got in, pulling me into his arms, carefully.

"Does it hurt?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"A little, but I'm fine" I assured him. He nodded and kissed my head.

"Sleep my love." He whispered, I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

Things were perfect. And I couldn't wait until the rest of the family finally arrived.

**So what do you think? Remember to reveiw! The sooner your reveiw the sooner the next chapter will be posted. I have 2 parties this weekend, but I will... if I get enough reveiws, attempt to get it up by Sunday. SO REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW! I want to get as close to 300 as possible :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**All thats left is the Epilogue! I know sad :( I want to have it up by christmas... but I wan't at least 300 reveiws before I post it, which I am hoping is before Christmas. So before frisday! WHICH SHOULD BE EASY! I have so many people who have this story on alert and in their favourites but hardly any of you ever reveiw :( For those of you who do THANKYOU SO MUCH! :)**

**The poll on my profile for the sequal is still up so remember to go and vote :)  
**

BPOV

I was woken by the sounds of soft whispers. I opened my eyes to see my mum, aunt and Alice leaning over the cribs which held my baby girls. I looked up at Edward, who was still right next to me, holding me in his arms. He smiled at me then kissed my head.

"Oh Bella your awake" I heard my mum say. I turned to look at her and she ran to me hugging me gently.

"They're so perfect Bells." She told me and I smiled and nodded.

"Are the others here yet?" I asked. Alice turned to me and smiled.

"Jasper is gone to pick up Rose and Emmett now. And Edward's parent's flight lands in half an hour." She told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Can't you just tell me Bells?" She asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope. Not gonna happen." She pouted.

"But..but, we tell each other everything" I shook my head again.

"Patients my darling sister" I laughed, attempting to sit up but failing because the pain in my stomach was a lot worse than it was when I went to sleep. I winced and fell back onto Edward chest.

"You ok love?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It just hurts" I mumbled. He frowned at me then helped me sit up then pressing the call button for a nurse.

"We'll get you some more pain medication." He smiled. I nodded and relaxed into his arms.

"Did they wake?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You were only asleep for an hour. The midwife should be back soon, I'm sure they need feeding again, it's been a few hours since the last." He told me. I nodded my head and smiled over at my mum and Alice who were holding the sleeping babies, just as a nurse walked in. Edward smiled at her and explained that I needed more pain medication and she was quick to give me the tablets.

"They ran a few more test on them while you were asleep" Edward told me. I looked at him in shock.

"Are they ok?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"They slept through the whole thing, and the doctors said their perfectly healthy and if everything stays that way we can take them home tomorrow or the next day." I smiled up at him. I can't wait to take my babies home.

There was a small knock on the door and Rose's head peeked in.

"Rosie" I smiled. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Where are my nieces?" Emmett's voice boomed as he walked in, causing my poor daughters to wake in fright, their cries filling the room.

"Oops" Emmett mumbled.

"What do I do!? What do I do?" Alice stress voice kept asking. I looked at her in shock; she was running around like a mad man with Alexis in her arms.

"Give her to me" I called to Alice. She stopped where she was then quickly passed her to me.

"God Alice she's not a doll" I mumbled while trying to calm Alexis while my mum calmed Abigail.

"Gee's Em, there's no way your babysitting in the near future" Edward laughed.

"Awh, Bro, that's not fair" Emmett complained.

"Oh just shut up Emmett" Rose laughed at my side.

"She's adorable Bells" She smiled and I nodded.

"So what are their names?" Emmett asked.

"There not telling us" Alice pouted. I laughed and shook my head.

"We want everyone to be here." I shrugged looking down at my daughter who was now calm and looking around at her surroundings.

"You want to hold her?" I asked Rose. She smiled and nodded and I carefully handed Alexis to her.

"She's so light" She mumbled. "What does she weigh?"

"Uhm, she's 6lb 3oz" I told her. "She's the younger of the two" I smiled.

"And what about this one?" My mum asked.

"She's 6lb 4oz, just a tiny bit bigger" Edward informed her.

"Is there nursery finished?" My aunt asked. I smiled and nodded.

"It looks absolutely amazing."

"Can I hold one?" Emmett whispered. He looked as excited as Alice. Edward cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, getting up to get Abigail from my mum.

"Sit" He commanded to Emmett, gesturing to the seat next to the bed.

"But why" He pouted. "Rosie doesn't have to" Edward shrugged.

"Rose didn't upset them the minute she walked in the room. Knowing you, she'll move and you'll drop her in shock."

He pouted and sat down, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh shut it Bells" He mumbled, causing me to laugh harder.

"Hey, I can just say I don't want you near my daughters" I joked and his eyes widen in shock.

"But... they're so cute" He pouted. Edward chuckled and showed Emmett how to hold Abigail properly, so he supported her head.

"Wow she's tiny" He mumbled.

"They'll grow... very fast" My mum told us shaking her head. "I swear you and Alice needed new clothes like every day." Alice and I just shrugged.

"Maybe we didn't like your choice in clothes so we thought 'hey lets grow and get new clothes!'" Alice joked, earning herself a glare from mum.

It wasn't even 10 minutes later that Edward parents walked in the room and Alice was jumping off the walls ready for the names.

"Ok, Ok." I muttered, opening my arms for one of my babies. Esme was quick to give me Abigail and Edward took Alexis from his father, coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"Everybody. We want you to meet... officially. Abigail Alice" I smiled kissing Abigails head as Alice gasped.

"And Alexis Rose" Edward smiled down at Alexis and Rosalie looked at us with wide eyes.

"Oh my god" Rose and Alice whispered in union, looking at each other then at us.

"Thank you so much!" Rose smiled, Alice nodding alongside her.

"Wow... I mean... wow!" She grinned coming over to hug me then Edward. "You guys are the best"

EPOV

Abigail and Alexis were finally allowed to go home. They were born 2 days ago, and in those 2 days I haven't left the hospital once. We got out car seat checked to make sure they were put in correctly then put our precious little girls in the car, ready for their first car trip... home! Bella, of course stayed in the back with them, but I was fine with that, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"This is all so real now" She mumbled, stroking a sleeping Alexis' face. I smiled at her in the mirror before putting my focus back on the road; I didn't want an accident... especially not with my girls in the back seat.

"It is" I agreed, pulling into our driveway. Our family decided it was best to leave us for a few days once we went home, but they were all still here, staying at the nearest hotel, ready for when we called for help. Which we were hoping was never.

I couldn't help the grin on my face as Bella unbuckled Abigail, who was wide awake, taking in her new house.

"I'll get Alexis" I smiled and she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Nah, we'll just leave her in the car. Child services will be onto us in a heartbeat." She mumbled sarcastically.

We carried our babies upstairs to their room and Bella smiled at her surroundings.

"Alice has been here" She laughed as I noticed the cribs now had the babies names printed at their head.

"That sister of yours" I mumbled.

"This is your room sweetie" Bella smiled down at Abigail who gurgled in return causing Bella to laugh softly. "But you and your sister will be staying in mummy and daddies room for a while" She whispered, kissing her head then walking out of the room and to our bedroom. I carefully put Alexis in one of the bassinets while Bella sat on the bed smiling up at me.

"You want to go get the rest of the stuff from the bag while I feed Abigail?" She asked. I looked down at Abigail to see her turning her head towards Bella breast with her mouth open. I nodded and Bella smiled at me, blowing me a kiss before pulling her shirt down and helping Abigail latch on. It was amazing how mothers could provide milk for their babies.

When I got back, Abigail was still feeding and Bella smiled up at me as I sat next to her on the bed.

"So when do you have to go back to school?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I called the school and emailed my professors, I'll probably go back in a few weeks, I want us to get settled here. I don't want you to be taking care of the girls by yourself if you can't manage." I told her, "So I thought I'd help for a bit until we get them into some sort of pattern, you know sleeping, eating all that. Then hopefully I won't feel as bad leaving you to take care of them by yourself." She smiled at me, knowing how hard this was for me.

"Thank you sweetie" She grinned as Abigail finished up and she moved her shirt back up and began burping her. "But I don't want you to take too much time off. I want you at least out of school before the girls graduate." She joked and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"It'll all work out" I smiled leaning over to kiss her. She smiled and nodded.

"It will." She agreed and Abigail let out a loud burp and Bella smiled at her proudly.

"Good girl" She whispered kissing Abigail's forehead. I held my arms out for her.

"I'll put her to sleep. Why don't you go have a warm bath." I smiled at her and she nodded, passing me Abigail.

"You're perfect." She whispered, kissing me full on the mouth but pulling away quickly and heading to our unsuit. I smiled down at the small baby in my arms, humming to her as her eyes fluttered closed. I would forever protect my three girls, they are my life.

**Remeber REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW oh yeh and the POLL! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**There we go! It's finished! But don't be to upset because I have started the sequal. :)**

**I hope you all had a great christmas :) and I hope your New Year is even better... only 7 hours and 30 mintues left of 2009! well for me anyway :)**

**Hope you like the epilogue :) I'm not sure when the sequal will be posted because I'm going away for a bit. But I will try and do it as soon as I get back :) I might post the first chapter of another story I've been working on before I leave, but we'll see.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

Five... and a bit years later.

BPOV

"First day of school! First day of school! Mummy! Daddy wake up!" The screaming ran through the house. I groaned and snuggled closer into Edwards arms.

"And five. Four. Three. Two. One." I mutter as the door opened and we were jumped on.

"Wake up!" They yelled together. I looked over at the clock. 6:00. Too early! Kindergarten didn't start until 9:30 for the first few weeks. Then it would start at normal school times.

It's hard for me to progress this, my little girls starting school. Time goes to fast, but the past 5 years have been wonderful, watching the girls grow up. It's amazing how Edward and I made these two perfect children. Sure it wasn't all fun and games, our first few months I nearly had a mental breakdown, Edward thought I had postnatal depression, but I was just having trouble with the change, the lack of sleep was especially hard on me, I was always a sleeping in type of person. And on top of all the Charlie seemed to find a way to contact either me or Alice nearly everyday, and after nearly a year of threats from Jasper and Edward he stopped... for a while, we still hear from him every now and again, but luckily it isn't that bad. We haven't actually seen him since the night of Edwards and mine wedding, and I was grateful for that, I didn't want him anywhere near the twins.

"Girls" I mumbled. "It's too early."

"Na" I heard a little voice laugh. I moved away from Edward and held my arms open. They both fell into my arms hugging me tightly. Edward sat up beside us and smiled down at us.

"Why don't you two sleep with mummy and daddy for a little bit longer then we can go get ready for school?" He asked and they nodded happily. He lay back down and they snuggled between us both.

"Mummy?" I heard Alexis' sweet little voice. After years, Edward and I can tell the twins apart easily, even their voices, just like when they were younger we could tell their cries apart. They had grown to have my eyes, just as Edward wanted and they had Edward's hair colour and my curls. They looked like a perfect mix of the both of us, but they were very much identical, a mirror image.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I love you" She whispered snuggling into me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"Love you too." I kissed her forehead. There was only one difference between Abigail and Alexis, Abigail is very much a daddy's girl while Alexis is a huge mummy's girl.

"Ok girls. Lets go back to sleep." Edward mumbled.

"Yes daddy" Abigail laughed. I knew she wasn't going to sleep. She was already awake now.

"Don't you dare jump on your father Abby" I laughed. She sat up and pouted.

"But its fun" She pouted. I shook my head.

"Daddy is tired so we are going to let him sleep" I told her. She crawled over to me and sat on top of me giving me those puppy dog eyes I've learnt to know so well. I shook my head and sighed.

"Ok girls. Get up and go play in your room. I need a shower then I'll make you breakfast." I told them, kissing them both then helping them off the bed.

"Ok mummy" they smiled running off to their room. I sighed running my fingers through my hair. I really wasn't feeling up to it today. I felt sick and tired, but this was motherhood.

"You want me to get up?" Edward asked. I shook my head. He had finished collage nearly 2 months ago and was headed to medical school in a few weeks, he had been up at crazy hours for years studying and making sure he got through school, I wanted him to at least have a few weeks to sleep in.

"No baby. It's fine. Just keep an ear out, I really need a shower." I mumbled. He sighed.

"Bella" I shook my head and smiled down at him.

"Sleep." I told him, leaning over to kiss him. He smiled up at me.

"You know we're going to have the house all to ourselves today" He whispered, I giggled and kissed him again.

"Mmm, I can't wait" I whispered against his lips.

I was in the shower when I thought of the date. I had been so busy lately making sure the twins were ready for school I never realised that I was late. Shit I was late. I was never late. I looked down at my stomach, placing my hand on it. It felt harder, but that could just be bloating. I was on the pill, and we always used protection. I couldn't be... could I? I sighed, turning off the shower. Maybe I could find time to get to the shops today? Buy a pregnancy test? Maybe I could ask Alice to buy one for me? She was so busy lately with her new clothing line business; I really didn't want to call her away from work. I had done that too many times in the past 5 years. I swear she probably could have graduated sooner if it wasn't for me.

I tried to keep my mind off the subject for the morning. Getting the girls ready, with Edward's help was easy, but dropping them off for their first day of school, not so much. My little girls were growing up.

"You two be good for your teacher okay? And mummy and daddy will be here to pick you up later" I told them, they smiled and nodded, giving me a big hug.

"Love you mummy" They told me together.

"I love you too. Both of you. So much" I hugged them tighter to me and they laughed.

"Mummy!" Abigail squealed through her laughter.

"Sorry babies" I laughed, letting go of them and letting them say goodbye to Edward.

"Love you princesses." He smiled kissing them both. We had a quick talk with their teacher before walking-hand in hand back to the car.

"You ok Baby?" He asked me when we got into the car. "Your mind seems to have been in a different place all morning." I shrugged.

"I guess... uhhh." Should I tell him?

"I'll tell you when we get home." I smiled. He nodded at me, worry covering his face. We pulled into the house and he led me to the lounge room almost instantly.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting down and pulling me on my lap.

"I think I might be erm... uhm." I sighed. Why is this so hard for me?

"I'm late" I mumbled. He looked at me in confusion.

"What are you late for?" He asked I stared at him for what felt like forever as realisation crossed his face. "Ohh..." He whispered and I nodded.

"I was going to go to the store today and pick up a test..." He shook his head.

"I'll go. You stay here." He smiled getting up and putting me on the lounge.

"Edward... baby." I called after him. He came over to me and knelt next to me.

"What?" He asked worried. I smiled at him.

"I just... don't get your hopes up babe... because if I'm not... I... I don't want you to be upset" I told him, he smiled down at me and kissed me.

"It's fine babe" He smiled. "I'll be back soon."

After what felt like hours Edward finally came back. I had been drinking the whole time, and was so thankful when he finally walked through the door.

"Bella I got them" He called. I got up and ran to him, grabbing the bag.

"Thank god! I really need to pee!" He laughed following me to the bathroom. I closed the door, leaving him outside and quickly peed on the three pregnancy tests he bought before letting him in.

"We need to wait 5 minutes" I told him. He nodded and took me into his arms.

"Do you want to be pregnant?" He asked. I smiled up at him.

"Of course I do. I mean, I know we weren't planning to have another baby but I love you Edward, and I honestly would love to have more of you babies." I smiled. He laughed and pulled me tighter into his arms.

"Me too" He whispered. We stood there in each other's arms, counting the minutes down. Who knew 5 minutes could take so long. Finally it was time to look at the tests. I took in a deep breath and looked at the first one.

"Pregnant" I whispered, a smile growing on my face I looked at the next test. "Pregnant" I whispered again, moving to the last test, I smiled up at Edward. "Edward" I smiled. "We're going to have another baby!"

3 years after that.

EPOV

"You're doing great babe" I smiled down at Bella as she panted her way through another contraction.

This wonderful woman never ceases to amaze me; here she was bringing our 4th... and 5th child into the world. Our little girls, Abigail and Alexis were more than excited to be big sisters, again, while our little boy, Carter Emmett really had no clue what was going on. He was 2 and half and all he knew was mummy was getting bigger. We had explained to him that his baby brother and sister growing in there, but I don't think he's realised what all that really meant.

"Did you call everyone?" She asked once her contraction has gone. I nodded. Bella had been in labour for 6 hours, which is a bloody long time, especially considering how short our other two experiences of childbirth had been.

"Yehp. Your mum's flight left a few hours ago and she'll probably be here soon, same with my parents. Jasper said the kids are good the three of them are asleep." I smiled kissing her head. "Em and Rose said they'd try to make it down in the next few days" I told her. Emmett and Rosalie had gotten married 3 years ago... in Vegas, much to all of our surprises. They had planned on moving out here to be with Jasper, Alice, Bella and I but that all went down the drain when they found out they were expecting, there little boy Domenic was born last year.

"I got ice chips" Alice smiled as she walked in the room. Or maybe waddled was a better word. Believe it or not Alice, who was now a Hale, after marrying Jasper last year, was pregnant. I never actually thought it would happen. Bella smiled at Alice. Alice had been with us for the other kids birth, and she was here for this one too of course, which I was grateful for. She kept both me and Bella sane. Bella gripped my hand tighter as another contraction came and grabbed for the bucket of ice chips. During Carter's birth, she learnt how much she loved them and I swear she's gone through a million buckets in the past few hours.

"When will this be over" She groaned as the doctor came back in the room, smiling at us.

"I'll check your progress again Bella" he smiled. She nodded and held my hand tighter.

"God I hope it's time. It sure feels like time. I just want to push already!" She cried. I kissed her forehead and wiped it with a wet cloth.

"Well, your right Bella. These babies are ready now." He said. Smiling up at Bella and before we knew it midwives and nurses had made their way into the room.

"Ok Bella. On your next contraction I want you to push." Bella nodded and grabbed my hand tighter. I swear if this didn't end soon it'd be broken.

Half an hour later our babies were born, 10 minutes apart, Zachary Jasper and Elizabeth Renee.

"You did so well Bella" Alice smiled as Bella held our two new additions in her arms. Bella smiled at Alice.

"It'll be you next time Ali." She laughed and Alice shrugged.

"At least it's only one." She joked. "Carter looked so much easier to give birth to then these two." Bella nodded in agreement.

"I'll say" She mumbled and I smiled tightly, afraid to say the wrong thing. She looked up at me.

"I love you Edward. So much." I smiled down at her, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too Bella." I mumbled against her lips.

Here we were 27 years old and 5 children. And honestly, I wouldn't change it for the world.

**There we go! The end! If I get a lot of reveiws I'll post the sequal faster. :) **

**Hope 2010 is a great year for you all :)**


	29. Sequel Posted

**This is just a short A/N to say that the sequel has been posted. It's called 'Not All Fun and games' so go check it out :)**


End file.
